Power Rangers Digital Force
by D-nasty
Summary: An old Enemy of Gennai's has come back to finish what he started luckily he hid away a power to defeat him as well as improve with Izzy's help and he has chosen to give it to Davis, Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, and Ken turning them into power rangers! They will need to give it everything they got to win.
1. Theme

Here is my version of the Digidestined into power rangers.

The intro is a Parody of Power Rangers Ninja Storm so bare with me.

**INTRO**

**POWER RANGERS DIGITAL FORCE**

Deep in the Digital World

An Ancient Evil has been released

Who will Stop at Nothing to Take Over the Real World and Digital World

It was then the Gaurdian Gennai Chose Six Above all Others Digidestined

Six who would become

Go, Power Rangers

Go, Digital Force

Let's Go!

**Davis Motomiya: Blue Ranger**

A War is On

Their Team is Getting Strong

**Kari Kamiya: Pink Ranger**

They'll Have to Stand Together

**TK Takashi: Green Ranger**

Digital Force, Fight Forever

**Yolie Inoue: Red Ranger**

The Digimon Glow

Their Powers Show

**Cody Hida: Yellow Ranger**

Power Rangers Digimon, Go

**Ken Ichijouchi: Black Ranger**

Power Rangers Digital Force is Growing

It's Growing!

It's Growing!

Go, Power Rangers go, Digital Force, Let's Go!

The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)

And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)

Power Rangers, Go Digital Force (Let's Go!)

Power Rangers, Go Digital Force (Let's Go!)

Power Rangers, Go Digital Force (Let's Go!)

Power Rangers, Go Digital Force (Let's Go!)

I know that in Power Rangers the Red Ranger is the leader but Davis is still gonna be leader due to him being blue by the color of his D3 as well as everyone else's just to clear that up.


	2. Digi Power pt 1

**Episode 1 Digi Power pt 1**

It's been 3 year since the destruction of MaloMyotismon and both of the worlds could not have been in better peace. We join here in Odaiba Jr. High School were a certain digidestined is on the soccerfield listening to music from his blue I-pod. He's tan 16 with spikey brownish red hair with goggles around his head, wearing a brown vest no sleeves with a light blue short sleeved shirt, tan shorts with blue waistbands around his rists, and wearing orange colored adida's shoes. His name was Davis Motomiya and he was on the bleachers enjoying his lunch.

"Man another day of school, what idiot invented it anyway?" He said turning his I-pod off.

"Probably the one who wanted us to learn Davis." Said a voice above him, he looked up to see his friend Kari Kamiya. She was 16 wearing a pink no sleeved shirt, with a yellow hankerchief around her neck, wearing purple shorts that go above her knees, with a white buckled belt around her waist leaning sideways, and wearing pink trainer shoes.

"Whoa!" Said Davis as he jolted up by her surprise entrance causing Kari to giggle he looked back at her.

"Give me a break Kari, besides you know I cant learn with them shoving that junk down my throat."

"Maybe it would help if you actually pay attention." Kari said taking a seat next to Davis. "So why are you out here anyway, why arent you in the cafeteria like everybody else?"

"I dont know guess I just wanted to be alone and think on a few things." He said leaning back on the bleachers.

"Few things like what?" She asked Davis was looking at the sky.

"Well you know Kari it's been 3 years since that whole fight with MaloMyotismon, and we have'nt been in a fight since then. Things are just so slow now I mean nothing's going on, now dont get me wrong I love all this peace and quality, but I can't help but want to go on another adventure just to feel that rush again." Kari looked at Davis with great understanding true she liked that there was peace and all throughout the real world and the digital world but she too missed all the adventures she and the digidestined had.

"I can see what you mean Davis me and Gatomon have been thinking that for awhile too." She said looking up at the sky with him.

"Even I have to admit I miss all the action as well." said a voice they looked below to see Ken Ichijouchi 16 wearing a black short sleeved shirt, grey pants, and purple nikes and on his shoulder was a big green catipillar who is his digimon partner we know as Wormmon.

"I agree with Ken I crave a little action every now and then." Said Wormmon Davis and Kari came down to their friends the two boys greeted each other with a fistpump.

"What are you doing here Ken I thought you'd be spending lunch with Yolie." Davis said Ken and Yolie have been going out ever since the destruction of MaloMyotismon and it's still going good.

"I was but a teacher called her for something she said she'll catch up with me later. So me and Wormmon decided to walk around a bit till we saw you guys."

"Hey Davis where's Veemon?" Wormmon asked.

"INCOMMING!"

They all turned to the left or right to see a soccerball soaring right at them.

"Look out!" Yelled Kari as she, Davis, Ken, and Wormmon ducked out of the way leaving the ball to past them.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Said Davis as he got up.

"Sorry Davis that was me." Said Veemon as he walked towards them with Gatomon behind him. "I told Gatomon I could kick the ball halfway across the field but she thought I was kidding, so I proved her wrong."

"Yeah yeah and like I said I'll give you half of my cheesecake." Gatomon said a little grumpy.

"Hey no sweat you can keep it I know it's your favorite, I just wanted to show you how good I kick." Veemon said putting his hand on her left shoulder Gatomon looked and smiled at him.

"Thank's Veemon, though I should've taken your word for it after all you do play soccer with Davis."

"Hey nothing wrong with that it just means I got skills." Davis said putting his hands behind his head.

"Skills that can be beat by me." Ken said with a playfull smirk.

"You wanna try me Ichijouchi?"

"Bring it on Motomiya." Just then the bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was time to head back to class.

"Saved by the bell, if they got into a friendly competion it would take hours." Kari said shaking her head.

"Ok guys we'll see you later, as for us we better go." Said Davis getting nods from Ken and Kari and were off to class with the digimon going the other way. Digimon were allowed on school ground's but could not bother their partners while their in class but could any other time and that was ok with everybody.

Meanwhile in the digital world the Guardian Gennai (in his young form) was walking past Primary Village looking at all the little digimon laughing and playing about.

"It makes me happy to see peace in the digital world after so long, it does my heart good." As he walked out the outskirts of the village he came across an old cave that appeared to be sealed by a magical like gold door. Gennai looked at it sadly and sighed. "If only it had not come to that." He thought then he disappeared. Shortly after he did a Motimon and a Botamon came around playing tag the Botamon however stopped at the cave. The Motimon came beside him cause he noticed he stopped.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing its just I gotta funny feeling coming from that cave over there." Botamon said Motimon looked at the cave and decide to have a look.

"Hey Motimon what are you.. you cant just.. wait for me." Botamon stumble out boucing after. They came up the cave to see the door.

"What do you think is inside?" Motimon asked.

"Dont know maybe we should leave it alone." Suggested Botamon. Just then something caught Motimon's eyes he looked to the left to see a yellow stone near the corner of the cave he turned to the right to see another one like the other. He went to the left to pick the stone up but it would'nt budge.

"Hmmm... Maybe we gotta pick them up at the same time whaddya say you in Botamon?" he asked his pal.

"Well I guess who knows maybe whatever's in there is cool." And with that Botamon bounced over to the other stone and bit on it, then he and Motimon pulled them and they came off making the magical door vanish. When they did nothing happend until a pair of red eyes flashed deep within the cave it scared the two little digimon a flash of red light shot out of the cave destroying Motimon and Botamon. When it died down two figures came out one looked like a walking grey shark with two fin-like legs and feet medium size body and arms with claws that have flippers between the fingers a shark like head with two fins on the side of his head with a round red jewel on the forhead red eyes with yellow pupils two small purple points on each cheek and a big shark tail from behind. The other looked like a humanoid female she had on a no strap purple dress that went above her knees red socks that covered her legs with black boots with the foot pointed black gloves that went to her shoulder's on the skin part of her back with two large bat wings she was purple haired with red streaks coming from her cheeks dark pupiled eyes she also had two fangs coming from her mouth.

"At last we're out hehehe Im so glad, what about you Lustmon?" The shark creature asked the bat winged girl.

"The only thing I wanna do is start some chaos Skarkamon." She replied.

"We will dont worry we'll get our chance." Came another voice the two turned around to look at a black cyborg like creature. He looked like Zeltrax (from Power Rangers Dino Thunder) except his helmet looked like BlackWarGreymon's without his hair and the two horns on the side of his head his eye holes were green that show no eyes in them.

"You are right Zeltramon." Came a figure beside him. He had on the same white hodded robe as Gennai except it was black and red he has on gray shoes his hair is spikey going back its black with purple eyes. "Now that we are free from that acursed seal its time I finish what I started." Said the robed figure.

"If you wish my leige I can do a scan to learn all that's happend in the last year's or so to find out what's new in the Digital World." Lustmon said as she and the four of them walked out the cave.

"Excellent idea Lustmon we should learn what changes have come over the digital world, that way we'll know what to expect and make our conquest the more sweeter." Said Sharkamon with enthusiam.

"Lord Vadei do you wish for me to release the Shadowcon?" Asked Zeltramon.

"Yes Zeltramon let us celebrate our return with a welcoming gift." He looked to the side "Starting with Primary Village it could prove to be usefull to us in the long run." He then looked back to the cave. "And I think a new fortress is in order." He raised his hand up in the air and out shot a medieval castle from the ground where the cave was. "And so begins a new era ruled by me Vadei Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" On the other side of the digital world in a dojo house a cup splatters on the floor making the drink spill all over the floor. Gennai stood there with a look of horror on his face.

"No it cant be."

Back in the real world the students were in their last class and everyone was just sleeping, talking or whatever until the bell the bell rang. Davis was throwing the soccerball up and down trying to kill time.

"Well I can see your really bored." Said someone behind him Davis looked back to see Cody Hida he was 13 wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with brown pants and black shoes he was still short but to about Davis' chest height.

"Well yeah nothing much to do you know Code." That was Cody's nickname Davis gave him over the years he and Cody have gotten close to be good friends he even got him to loosen up a little.

"No argument there Davis Im willing to do anything to lighten up today."

"Well how about we go to the digital world after school?"

"Count me in."

"Hey mind if I come along?" Davis and Cody looked to the side to see TK Takashi he was 16 still wearing that gilligan hat of his he was also wearin a green long sleeved shirt with a gray over shirt with blue jean shorts and blue star shoes.

"Sure TK the more the merrier in fact why dont you invite the older digidestined too."

"You got it Davis." TK said as they slapped a highfive and yes TK and Davis are pals after TK confonted that he dosent like Kari like that things between the boys have gotten sweet for the better. Just then the bell rang signaling school is over Davis walked out of the classroom and went to his locker his eyes were covered makeing him yelp.

"Guess who Motomiya." Said a girly voice behind him but Davis knew who it was immediately.

"Let me think um Kari?"

"Ha you wish."

"Oh Yolie."

"She would've hit you by now."

"I know your Mimi."

"Now you know I dont sound like her!" Said the girl taking her hands off his eyes.

"I know I was just having some fun Suki." Davis said and turned around to look at a girl his age same height as Kari. She had red hair that went to her shoulders with brown eyes wearing a white tank top with an orange short no sleeve's jacket with a hoodie in the back wearing green jean shorts and black gogo boots with pink waistbands aroung her rists. Her name is Suki Sumachi she's been Davis's best friend since first grade and they've been tight shocking thing is he has'nt introduced her to the others yet.

"So what are you doing Davis?" Asked Suki.

"Me and the others are heading to the digital world as well as the older ones?"

"Oh can I come too?"

"I dont see why not."

"Good cause I think it's time you properly introduced me to the other digidestined."

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you all to myself." Davis said pretending to be hurt in an overly dramatic way which cause the two friends to burst out laughing.

"Hey Davis." Said Veemon as he walked towards the pair.

"Hey Veemon we're going to the digital world with everyone, Suki's coming too." Davis said looking at the small dragon.

"Cool." Replied Veemon.

"If Suki is going Im comming along too Big Vee." Veemon looked over to the side out the window to see a Mikemon sitting on the ledge she jumped off and walked towards him.

"Why do you always call me _Big Vee_?"

"Cause its your nickname thats why."

"Right."

"So where will we meet to go to the digital world?" Suki asked.

"In the computer room." Davis answered her.

"Good we cant wait to officially meet the others." Suki and Mikemon said.

"You two just want TK and Patamon to know you." Davis and Veemon snickered.

"S-Shut up!" Suki and Mikemon shouted blushing. You see Suki has known about TK since first grade and she's had a crush on him ever since then as for Mikemon she was a fan of Patamon and all he's done for both worlds but that developed into a crush. "Anyway we'll see you in the computer lab." Suki said as she and Mikemon left to go to her locker.

In the computer lab the other digidestined and digimon were waiting for Davis and Veemon they would meet the older kids in the digital world.

"Where are they?" Shouted Yolie Inoue she 16 was wearing a red muscle shirt, tight white jeans and brown shoes.

"Yolie please calm down just cause your made with what happend with your teacher dosent mean you should be mad at Davis when he gets here." Hawkmon said as she was trying to calm down Yolie.

"Your right Hawkmon its just that damn teacher wanted to be so pickey how I set up those desks I mean really who gives a fuck?" Yolie exclaimed.

"Hey Yolie calmed down we know your steamed." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah no need to blow a gasket." Added Patamon.

Just then Davis and Veemon appeared in the door.

"Hey guys sorry we're late we got caught up in traffic." Davis said.

"Yeah the students and digimon were like a Monochromon stampede." Said Veemon.

"Surprising you two did'nt get strampled on." Snickered Yolie.

"Haha your so fun-AAAH!" They did'nt get to finish as Davis and Veemon were punched in the left side of their ribs by a fist and claw they bended over holding their ribs looking to their left they saw Suki and Mikemon standing there.

"You knuckle brains, you tried to leave us!" They exclaimed.

"We nearly got away with it too." Davis and Veemon said as they rose up. "That was uncalled for."

"Oh you two will be alright."

They glared at the girls. "Guys this is Suki, Suki guys." Davis introduced her.

"Hey guys this is Mikemon, Mikemon the digimon gang." Veemon introduced her.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Yolie and Hawkmon said quite stunned.

"Likewise." Suki and Mikemon said grinning they looked over at TK and Patamon who were staring at them. "Hey TK and Patamon." They said.

"Oh, um you know us?" They asked.

"Well I know you quite well even before you became a digidestined." Suki answered.

"And I know all about you Patamon from what I heard and from what Big Vee here told me." Mikemon said as she pointed her claw at Veemon.

Kari and Gatomon did'nt like the way they hit Davis and Veemon, Gatomon was a little mad Mikemon called Veemon Big Vee and how she said it. They felt a twig of jealousy in them.

"So how do you know Davis?" Kari asked Suki trying to keep her voice calm.

"And how do you know Veemon?" Gatomon asked Mikemon trying to do the same.

"We've known each other since first grade." Suki replied.

"And we've known each other since I became Suki's partner 3 years ago." Mikemon answered.

They then wrapped there arms around the boys left arm Kari and Gatomon felt another sting of jealousy run through them.

"So um are you guys a.." Asked Cody.

"Yeah are you guys.." Added Armadillomon.

"No no no no we're just friends!" All four said seperating Kari and Gatomon felt a little bitter but not that better.

"Anyway the're coming with us if thats ok?" Davis asked everyone shook their heads. "Ok then lets go Digi-Port Open!" Davis exclaimed as he and eveyones else held up their D-3's Suki's was orange and went into the digital world.

When they got there they saw Tai (19), Sora (19), Izzy (18), Mimi (18), Matt (19), Joe (20), and Jun (18) there waiting for them around the lake all were wearing their high school uniforms.

"Hey Jun what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"My Matty-Watty invited me." Jun said holding on to his arm.

"That's right Junnykines." Matt said to her Davis and TK made a disgusted face then whispered to each other.

"You know I'm happy for them being a couple in all but if they keep this up I'll be sick." Davis said.

"Join the club I know Matt loves her but there is a thing called TOO much love." TK added.

After awhile everyone was hanging out though Tai and Sora, Matt and Jun, Izzy and Mimi, Agumon and Biyomon, and Tentomon and Palmon were busy kissing the hell out of each other thankfully Ken and Yolie along with Wormmon and Hawkmon were just snuggling under a tree. Cody was chatting it up with Joe while the other digimon were talking among themselves, and Davis, TK, Kari, and Suki were doing there own thing.

TK was laying back on a tree when Suki came walking by sat down beside him and saids, "Hey TK how's it going?"

Sitting up he answers, "Pretty good I'm surprised Davis had a secret friend and did'nt tell us."

"Well he would've introduced me sooner but with the whole digital world thing and the peace you start to forget." Suki told him.

"Yeah your right about that, I guess I can understand that." TK told her.

"Of course you would TJ." Suki said sticking her tongue out and rubbing the back of her head causing TK to laugh.

"Okay are you sure your Davis' friend and not his secret sister or something?" He asked.

"Your not the only one who's thought that I lost track of how many times his mom wanted to adopt me." That statment cause the both of them to laugh.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." TK said.

"Ditto." Said Suki.

With the digimon Patamon and Mikemon were on a rock talking to each other Patamon then asks Mikemon, "So you can go Ultimate?"

"Yep I digivolve to Persiamon and she can be quite fierce." Mikemon told Patamon.

"Something tells me I can take yor word for it." Patamon said.

"Good." Said Mikemon.

While that was going on Davis and Veemon were just looking up the sky.

"After so long it feels pretty good to have the gang all together like this." Davis said.

"I know what you mean Davis everyone's been so busy lately we barely see each other." Veemon said.

"That makes it all the better to see each other." Kari said sittind next to Davis.

"I agree." Said Gatomon as she sat down beside Veemon.

"But hey are... um you sure.. you know that nothing's going on with you and Suki?" Kari asked Davis.

"Or with you and... um Mikemon?" Gatomon asked Veemon.

"No, why would you think that?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Veemon added.

Although they did'nt respond cause of an explosion then everyone looked to see what it was they saw smoke coming from Primary Village that was in their view.

"Whoa what was that?" Exclaimed Gomamon.

"I'm guessing trouble." Cody said.

Davis and Veemon suddenly started to dash towards the village as Davis brought out his D-Terminal and the Digi-Egg of Freindship came out he then shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!" Veemon then jumped up and was ingulfed in bright light.

"Veemon armor-digivolve to... Raidramon the Storm of Friendship!"

As he was running Davis grabbed the backside of Raidramon's neck swung himself around the neck and came on his back, "Ok bud kick into high gear!"

"You got it!" Raidramon as he sped off into Primary Village were the carnage was.

"Davis wait!" Jun yelled but it was too late as he was already gone.

"Ugh he is always charging into things." Yolie complained.

"Oh zip it Yolie!" Shouted Kari who started to run with Gatomon beside her with her D-Terminal in her hand that brung out the Digi-Egg of Light, "Digi-Armor Energize!" She shouted as Gatomon was now covered in light.

"Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"

As she was running Kari hopped on Nefertimon's back who then took off in the air after Raidramon.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Yolie who was surprised Kari shouted at her.

"It's cause like her Davis is concerned about the digimon in the village so he rushed off to see if their hurt." Cody explained.

"Oh." Yolie said feeling kinda stupid.

"Well we better go and help them." Tai said as everyone started to go in Primary Village.

In said village we see buildings being destroyed and digimon running for their lives as we take a closer look we see what is causing the destruction a swarm of what looked like Neo Heartless except they had glowing red eyes and the eight pointed symbol of chaos on their chest in red. With them was Zeltramon witnessing the chaos like he was enjoying it one of the dark creatures jumped on a Floramon ready to strike her.

"Hey ugly over here!" Shouted a voice the creature looked only to be blasted by a blast of blue thunder and red rubies it made him skid back crashing into a building. Just then Raidramon and Nefertimon landed with Davis and Kari getting off their backs.

Kari went over to the Floramon and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." She replied.

Davis then looked at Zeltramon pointed at him and shouted, "Ok pal who are you and what do you think your doing to this village?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zeltramon and by my master's order we are comendaring this village." Zeltramon said.

"Comendare this, Raidramon!" Davis hollered.

"Thunder blast!" Raidramon fires his thunder attack at Zeltamon who just reflects the blast with his right hand.

"What?" Raidramon yelled.

"Let me try, Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shot stones of tables from her collar but Zeltramon just grabbed them with his right hand and crush them into digital dust.

"You might want to run." Kari told Floramon.

"Ok." Said Floramon as she dash away from the upcoming fight.

"Davis, Kari!" They looked to see TK riding on Pegasusmon and the others coming up with their digimon digivolved into their next stage with Yolie on Halsemon and Cody on Digmon.

"More commeners no problem, Shadowcon come fourth!" Zeltramon yelled around him more of those dark creatures now known as Shadowcone appear in dark mini tornades.

"Like ok who is that, what are those, and what is going on?" Mimi asked.

"Well that's Zeltramon, those creatures are I guess Shadowcon as he called them, and he wants to take over Primary Village." Raidramon said.

"Let him try." Matt said.

"With pleasure, Shadowcon attack!" Zeltramon commanded the Shadowcon then charged forward with the digimon rushing in to fight the dark creatures as the digidestined and Jun decided to get the other digimon to safety.

"Nova Blast!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Garurumon attacked the creatures with their signature moves but to their shock the Shadowcon absorbed their attacks like a sponge.

"What in the world?" Greymon shouted.

"They just absorbed our attacks" Kabuterimon said.

Just then the Shadowcon jumped up at them and slashed their chest sending the three Champion digimon down.

"And they pack one hell of a punch." Garurumon added.

Togemon, Mikemon, and Digmon tried attacking head on but that proved to be a bad idea as the Shadowcon were holding quite well against them just then their eyes glowed and they shot out red beams at them making them crash into a burning building. Birdramon and Ikkakumon were'nt doing good themselves as one of the Shadowcon lifted up Ikkakumon and threw him into Birdramon who was trying to swat away a Shadowcon with her wings but met the shere force of her big friend falling on her. Raidramon, Stingmon, and Pegasusmon teamed up to take care of the Shadowcon but they were barely holding on as they moved too fast and kept striking them really hard putting them on their toes the same with Nefertimon and Halsemon as the two just flew up to dodged laser beams only to have two Shadowcon jump ontop them sending them crashing down on the ground.

As Izzy helped the last digimon a Kiwimon to run for cover he saw their digimon were'nt doing to well. "Guys the digimon are having trouble with those things."

"Then how about they all attack them at once?" Sora suggested.

"Worth a shot." Joe said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jun asked.

"You heard her guys, go for it!" Tai shouted as all the digimon attacked together.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Thunder Blast!"

"Aquis Beam!"

"Queens' Paw!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Paw Punch!"

"Gold Rush!"

All the attacka went towards the Shodowcon put like last time they absorbed all the attcks with ease leaving the digimon pretty drained and tired.

"Damn that did'nt work at all!" Suki shouted.

"I grow tried of this finish them." Zeltramon said the Shadowcons then fired laser beams at them the digimon all yelled in pain as they all dedigivolved back into Rookie form except Gatomon and Mikemon who went back or stayed in Champion from.

"Oh no!" They all yelled as they went to their digimon helping them up as they were a Shadowcon made its way to Kari as she was sitting Gatomon up she looked up to see the Shadowcon ready to strike but she was not the only one.

"Get away from her!" Davis rushed in blocked the slash twirled around and kicked the Shadowcon who landed on the other Shadowcon stunning everyone even Zeltramon.

"You fought against digimon now lets see how do you against a human cause I am sick of this!" Davis said as he got in a fighting position and charged at the Shadowcon who were ready for him as they attacked him Davis with athletic abilites and soccer skills dodeged an up slash by ducking he then blocked another slash with both arms in an x position then punched and kicked down two Shadowcon. He then cartwheeled over one and kicked the one behind it sending it flying.

As the others were watching they were amazed what Davis was doing Matt said, "Wow look at Davis go they can barely touch him.

"I guess they cant stand up to human strength like they can with digimon." Izzy theoryed.

"Still look at him go." Sora said.

"Go Davis!" Tai shouted.

However one snuck up behind him and put him in a headlock trapping Davis as three Shadowcon came in to take him out.

"Oh no Davis!" Shouted Jun.

"Leave him alone!" Kari yelled with thanks to her gymnastic classes she acrobated on her hands and feet she then jumps backwards spinning in the air when she landed she swifted her right leg under a Shadowcon as it was in the air she grabbed it turned around and slammed it into the other Shadowcon. The third Shadowcon attacked her but she blocked it and punched it into the ground, seeing this was his oppertunity Davis slammed the back of his head into the Shadowcon's face making it let go of him he then jabbed his right elbow into him and Kari high kicked it in the face. Davis then grabbed hold of Kari's hands and swung her toward the Shadowcon Kari then kicked it with both legs knocking it down.

Setting her down and looking at her her Davis said, "Thanks for the help Kari did'nt know you could fight like that."

"Neither did I though the same could be said about you Davis." Kari said.

"I was just acting on instincs."

"Well we both see how that turned out."

However they were brought out of their conversation as two more Shadowcon's came rushing at them just then TK and Ken appeared and jabbed them in their chest they then spread their arms out Yolie jumping off Ken's shoulders and Cody jumping off TK's shoulders front flipped and kicked the two Shadowcon's on the ground.

"So nice of you to join the party." Davis said grinning.

"Hey cant let you have all the fun." Ken said looking back giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah and with Kari fighting I wanna show them my display of girlpower." Yolie said.

"We're a team and we fight as such." TK added.

"That's right." Confirmed Cody.

"Well soon you shall fall like a team." Zeltramon said as he fired a green electrical energy beam at them sending them back on the ground skiding. He wents for another blast but this time their fellow digimon blocked the attack and fell on their partners.

"Oh no Hawkmon." Yolie said holding her in her arms.

"Come on Armadillomon." Cody said trying to wake him up in his lap.

"Stay with me Patamon." TK said craddling him into his arms.

"It is the end for you." Zeltramon said walking towards them with the Shadowcon right behind him.

"I think not." Gennai suddenly appearded before the digidestined.

"Ah Gennai it has been a long time." Zeltramon said.

"Not long enough, so how is that master of yours Vadei?"

"He has plans for you, the real world, and the digital world you will all bow before him."

"Not today." Gennai said as he threw a flashbomb to the ground making Zeltramon and the Shadowcon shield their eyes when they opened them they looked to see the digidestined and Gennai gone.

In a room similar to Lother's of Power Rangers Ninja Storm Vadei watched the whole thing unfold with a dark evil smile on his face.

"Still around eh Gennai? No matter we have Primary Village with that secured our victory is at hand." Vadei said as he laughed evilly.

To be continued...

**Next time on Power Rangers Digial Force**

**After Gennai tells who the new evil is they were shocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yelled Davis.**

**"However I have a power thank's to Izzy's help is improved and can be the only thing to stand up to Vadei and his evil." Gennai said.**

**"With your new powers and powered up D-3's you'll become the Power Rangers Digital Force." Izzy concluded.**

**"Ok you guys ready?" Davis asked his team holding his D-3 over his chest.**

**"Ready!" They replied doing the same.**

**"Whoa what the?" Exclaimed TK.**

**"I got a new feature for ya." Izzy said as he pressed the button on the terminal.**

**"Lets do it!" Davis shouted.**

**"Power Rangers Digital Force!"**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	3. Digi Power pt 2

**Last time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"I can't help but want to go on another adventure just to feel that rush again."**

**"And so begins a new era ruled by me Vadei Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

**"No it cant be."**

**"Ok pal who are you and what do you think you doing to this village?"**

**"My name is Zeltramon and by my master's order we are here comendaring this Village.**

**"He has plans for you, the real world, and the digital world you will all bow before him."**

**"Not today."**

**"Still around eh Gennai?"**

**Power Rangers Digital Force**

**Episode 2 Digi Power pt 2**

We find ourselves deep in Vadei's castle were we find Vadei in the main room with Zeltamon bowing before him while Lustmon and Sharkamon were behind him.

"Lord Vadei as you requested we have obtained Primary Village, but I apologize for letting those who interfered including Gennai get away." Zeltramon said.

"It is of no conseqence Zeltramon if anything they just had a sample of our power not to mention you gave them a good bashing, besides we gained our agenda and that is all that matters with Primary Village in my grasp we are one step closer to conqest." Said Vadei as he rose from his seat and walked down as Zeltramon rose up. "However due to Gennai's incompetent meddiling in the past I've lost all my super-charged soliders but with the digimon I have now and the new data that will come into the village that will no longer be a problem. Lustmon bring me a Gotsumon and fire up the charged particlizer.

"Yes my lord." Lustmon said as she went to the keyboard and teleported a Gotsumon when he saw them be backed away in fear.

"W-W-W-What do you w-want with me?" He stuttered out.

"Do not fear you are simply being stowed upon a wonderful gift, to serve me in worlds conquest, Sharkamon." Vadei said as he snapped his fingers Sharkamon cackled like a mad man and grabbed Gotsumon by the head and threw him into a stasis pod which closed after he hit the wall.

"Ok Lusty baby its all you, this is gonna be gooood." Sharkamon said rubbing his hands together.

"You are such a kiddymon. Charged particlizer activate." Lustmon said as she threw the switch and sparks everywhere appeared in the chamber stunning Gotsumon then dark particles came and stuck on him causing steam to come out of them covering the entire pod when that was over Lustmon flipped the switch back then the pod opened and out came not Gotsumon but a more taller more muscular version with the rock for ears now pointed like devil horns his rocky shoulders turned into that of shoulder pads he had four rocky arms and a long rocky tail rocky claws and his eyes were glowing red. "Particlization complete master."

"Excellent." Vadei said.

The now mutated Gotsumon said, "I am Geo Gostumon I am here to do what ever you wish master." He said bowing.

"Oooh I forgot how much fun it was to mutate digimon into super-charged soliders." Skarkamon said laughing.

"Indeed Sharkamon." Vadei said chuckling he then turned to Geo Gotsumon, "I want you to take the Shadowcon and bring a little chaos in the real world."

"Consider it done master." Geo Gotsumon said walking off to prepare the Shadowcon.

"Let us see how those so called 'digidestined' fair off against my soliders now." Vadei said smiling.

Back at Gennai's house after attending the digimon's wounds and sending Jun, Suki, and Mikemon back home cause it was a digidestined situation an 'expereinced' digidestined situation we find the digidestined in his living room all sitting around a table to discuss what happend.

"So from the look of things I say we got a new evil to face." Tai said.

"Ok butt what the hell were those things and that freaky combination of a cyborg slash BlackWarGreymon?" Asked Matt.

"Those were Shadowcon as I'm guessing you all heard. Digimon who had their data corrupted through experimenting with dark energy and permanently changing them into those viel creatures." Gennai said.

"That's terrible." Said Mimi covering her mouth along with Palmon.

"What kind of sick evil twisted person would do such a thing to innocent digimon?" Hollered Ken this kinda thing reminded him of what he did as the Digimon Emperor and it made him sick to find out someone was doing the same.

"My... brother Vadei." Gennai answered.

After Gennai telles who the new evil is they were shocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yelled Davis.

"Hold up rewind that are you saying that this new evil is your brother?" TK exclaimed.

"Yes." Gennai answers. "You see as you know I was in the Order the group of protecting the digital world along with my brother Vadei we got along well we were both of the wisest in our group and always did what we could to protect the digital world and innocent digimon from harm. But as time grew my brother became corrupted with thinking instead of protecting the digital world we should rule it not liking this I tried to steer him back on the true path but he refused and was too far gone. He then unleashed his Shadowcon and his three general digimon he created one you all know as Zeltramon, Lustmon, and Sharkamon on the order in an all out battle not standing this anymore I used a spell and sealed away my brother and his evil for all eternity. Sadly it would appear the seal was weaken cause of all that has happend to the digital world thus cause it to break unleashing him."

"But what about those Shadowcon those things were tough." Agumon said.

"Yeah they kept absorbing our attack like nothing." Gabumon added.

"It is cause Vadei made them with dark energy that digimon cant very well stand up against making them stronger than you, even in Mega." Gennai explained.

"I guess this Vadei crep knew what he was doing." Joe said

"But Gennai when Davis and his team went in and fought them they could barely fight them, they dropped like dominoes." Sora said.

"That is cause they fought with human strength which is incompatable with digimon strength so that is our ace in the hole." Gennai said.

"Yeah but will human strengh alone be able to stop these guys? I mean sure we took down a few Shadowcon scumbags but this is just the begining whose to say he wont come up with something that will oblinerate us." Davis said everyone thought about it and realized he was right this was only the start not to mention they have power which can rip them to shreds.

"I see your point Davis." Veemon said solemly.

"Yeah the way you look at it we wont stand a chance." Kari said.

"However I have a power thank's to Izzy's help is improved and can be the only thing to stand up to Vadei and his evil." Gennai said.

"What is it Gennai?" Asked Cody

"Follow me." He said as he clapped his hands three times and a secret door appeared on the floor Gennai went down with Izzy and Tentomon behind him and soon the others followed after him going down step into a very dark room when the light came on they saw an exact replican fusion of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder and SPD command center with comptuers and technology everwhere. Everyone was amazed and speechless of what they were seeing.

"Whoa Gennai this is to cool." Said Yolie looking at all the tech.

"This is my base of operation." Gennai said smiling.

"Hey Gennai not that I'm not liking the sweet command center but what about that new power you mentioned about." Davis asked.

"Ah that well you see I used a specific power to use the spell that sealed Vadei away I've kept it just incase I ever had to use it again after the battle with MaloMyotismon I had Izzy see if he could improve it for me make it stronger, here." He said as he went to a small container and brought out a large white gem and put it into the containment pod and put it into the computer's mainframe. "Izzy?" He asked.

"On it Gennai." Izzy said he then sat into a chair infront a computer terminal and began typing.

"Now for this new power I have chosen to bestow it apon Davis and his team cause if not for them both worlds would've been destroyed." Gennai said.

"Mostley Davis and Veemon." Matt said teasinlgy causing everyone to chuckle and for Davis and Veemon to blush in embarssment.

"Ok I need Davis' team to hold up there D-3's." Izzy instructed doing so Davis, Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, and Ken holded up there D-3's in the air Izzy then pushed a button and a large light ingulf the six digivices when the light died down they all saw the D-3's with black straps at the bottom around their left wrist.

"What just happend?" TK asked Izzy.

"I used the gem's power to send its energy into the D-3's giving you new powers as well as a few abilites based on your digimon." Izzy explained.

"Wait a minute are you saying we have powers like our digimon?" Cody gasped.

"Yes based on their best power Cody." Gennai said.

"With your new powers and powered up D-3's you'll become the Power Rangers Digital Force." Izzy concluded.

"Whoa power rangers? Cool, I always wanted to be a power ranger ever sinced I watched the show." Yolie chirped out.

Mimi then ran to Izzy and hugged him, "Oh Izzy sweety I knew you were a genius but this is just incredible you've really outdone yourself this time." She said as she kissed him cheek making Izzy blush from embarssment but glad his girlfriend thought so highley of him.

"To activated the power you have to chant out "Lets Go Digital Force" and it will do the rest from there." Gennai said.

"However it will take awhile before the power kicks in until then you have your new abilites to work with." Izzy said. Just then Ken's D-3 starting beeping uncontrolably then it just suddenly shut off.

"What was that?" Ken asked.

"Let me see." Izzy said Ken took the D-3 off his wrist and gave it to Izzy after scanning it he said, "Apparnetly a little too much of the gem's energy went into your D-3 causing it too overload its fine but it will take awhile for the D-3 to send the extra energy back to the gem."

"So until then I'm on standby?" Ken asked.

"Afraid so." Gennai said.

"Aw man that's a bumer." Joe said.

"Yeah no kidding." Sora added.

"Dont worry Ken when your D-3 is good and running you'll be able to kick some butt with us." Davis said.

"Thanks pal." Ken said.

"You know speaking of which I wonder when we get to kick some." Davis asked. Just then the alarm went off everyone turned to the hologram projector in the middle of the room and displayed a couple of Shadowcon's roaming through the city of Odaiba as people were screaming to get way.

"Well looks like you got your answer." Kari said.

"You gotta go help them but remeber you have to wait for your powers to start up so you'll have to rely on your new abilites." Izzy told them.

"Ok guys lets go." Davis said as he and his team ran out to take care of the Shadowcon.

Meanwhile in the afternoon of the city the Shadowcon were wreaking havoc destroying cars and blasting things making people scream and run in panic.

Geo Gotsumon walked through the ruble, "Ah what a beatiful day for destruction."

A little black haired girl in a white dress fell and Shadowcon was over her ready to end her exsistence.

"Oh no you dont buster!"

"Fire Rocket!"

The Shadowcon was suddenly pushed out the way by a rocketing fire as it slammed into it when the fire dispersed it revealed Flamedramon as Davis came up to the little girl.

"Its not safe here go." He told her not needing to be told twice the girl got up and left as the others and digimon appeared just as Flamedramon dedigivolved back into Veemon. "Veemon I want you and the other digimon to get these people out of here while we handle these freaks."

"You got it Davis." Veemon said he and the other digimon digivolved to their next level leaving their partners to Geo Gotsumon and Shadowcon.

Back in the digital world in his castle Vadei and his genrals were witnessing the entire chaos until they saw the digidestined show up as their digimon left.

"Zeltramon are those the kids you said got in your way?" Lustmon asked from their master left to Zeltramon on his right.

"Yes they are it appears they have not learn their lesson." Zeltramon said.

"Well as least we can watch them get slaughtered." Snickered Sharkamon sitting down criss cross infront of Vadei.

"Yes I do believe it will be quite a show." Vadei said but could'nt help the strange feeling he was getting from Davis and his friends.

Back in the city were our heroes confronted the mutated Gotsumon.

"Hey your the snot nose kids that cause my master trouble." Geo Gotsumon said.

"What the heck is that thing?" TK Wondered.

"It kinda looks like a Gotsumon." Kari said.

"Izzy can you get anything about this guy?" Cody asked into his D-3.

"No Cody I'm definatly reading digimon data but I can't verify it." Izzy's voice said through the D-3.

"Well it dosent matter no one trashes my neighborhood and gets away with it." Yolie said slamming her right fist into her left hand.

"Last time you got us off guard but this time we're ready for you." Geo Gotsumon said.

"And so are we lets go!" Davis shouted as he got in a fighting pose.

"Right!" The others said as they got into fighting poses too.

"Attack!" Geo Gotsumon commanded as the Shadowcon charged forward as well as the digidestined heroes then it turned into a sci-fi street fight.

With his soccer and athletic skills Davis front flipped over a Shadowcon and punched two Shadowcon in the chest and backkicked the Shadowcon behind him he just flipped over but he suddenly got hit in the gut making him bend over holding his stomach. A Shadowcon then grabbed him by his vest and threw him into two more Shadowcon who attacked Davis in the chest knocking him down on the ground as he was holding his chest with his left hand.

As he got up he was covered in blue aura as his eyes glowed blue then red like Veemon's. "You guys are so gonna regret you did that. Heya!" He then ran towards the Shadowcon but as he ran he went fast like a blue blur and slammed his right fist into one of the Shadowone's chest making it stumble back. "Whoa." Davis said as he saw the other Shadowcon come towards him everything came to him in slow motion. "This is cool." He then used his new super speed and sped behind the Shadowcon making it confused until Davis whistled making it turn around.

"Looking for me? Keyah!" He jumped up and sidekicked it with his right foot across the face. "Hah!" Then he squatted down and swift kick him under its legs making it fall down. The other two Shadowcon's then rushed at our goggleheaded hero. "Now you see me.." He then zipped between them jumped up twirled around then did a split kick to their necks knocking them down Davis then landed on his feet while squatting down with his left arm up and his right arm on the ground. "..now your unconscious."

With Kari as she used her gymnastic skills she dodged and leaped over the Shadowcon she then spun and kicked one in the chest sending it into the garbage can she was then grabbed by two Shadowcon as they grabbed hers arms. Kari then kicked both of them in the chest with her legs and swung her right arms slamming one Shadowcon into the other however one ram into her from the side knocking her down skiding on the hard payment.

"Why you..." She was then covered in pink aura as her eyes glowed pink then blue like Gatomon's. "... FREAKS!" She hollered out as she jumped 50 feet high into the air and came crashing down kicking it across the face sending it far into the wall cracking it a bit. "Wow who knew I could jump so high?" Shen then saw the two Shadowcon that she slammed into each other came for her Kari then vanished before their eyes. "You might cant hit what you cant see..." She then reappeared behind them and kicked them across the face down to the ground. "...but I can."

Thanks to his basketball moves TK was dodgeing and blocking Shadowcon assaults left and right just as he punched one across the face a Shadowcone jumped and kicked him making him stumble back a few. "They are very irritating." He then started to glow with a green aura covering his body as his eyes glowed green then blue like Patamon's he then heard three pair of footsteps comming behind him he brung up his left leg and swung it across meeting three Shadowcon's faces sending them into the dumpster. "I always knew I had good hearing."

Yolie and Cody were fairing off their enemys as well thanks to Yolie's older brothers teaching her kickboxing and Cody's kendo lesson Yolie attacked a Shadowcone with a left jab then a right followed by a left uppercut she then squatted down as Cody leaped over her back with his left hand and kicked the Shadowcon in the chest with his right foot. Just then four more of them came Yolie started to be surrounded by red aura as her eyes glowed red then blue like Hawkmon's. Cody was then surrounded by yellow aura as his eyes glowed yellow then to green like Armadillomon's he suddenly punched the ground and lifted up part of the street into a boulder and tossed it at the two Shadowcon's Yolie suddenly started floating then she flew straight at the Shadowcon kicking its face the she backflipped and punched the other one behind it head.

"Check it out Cody I can fly." Yolie said.

"And I got super strength." Cody said.

All the Shadowcons lying on the ground just suddenly got covered in dark smoke then just poofed away.

"Oh yeah that's how we roll!" Davis shouted.

"That's what I'm talking about." TK said as they high fived.

"Shadowcon? More like Shadowlosers!" Exclaimed Yolie.

"Good one." Kari said.

"Looks like the're all talk." Bragged Cody.

All this was making Geo Gotsumon very angry, "You rotten brats are in for it now, Geo Smash!" He then threw rocks covered in yellow sparkling energy at the team making a big explosion causing all of them to fall over.

Just then the digimon came back as they just finished evacutaing the people only to see their partners hurt.

"Davis!" ExVeemon shouted.

Geo Gotsumon turned his head toward him, Angewomon, Angemon, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon. "No pests allowed!" He then fired a Geo Smash at them and as they got blasted they reverted back to Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon.

"Hahaha now I think its time I destroyed you now." He said as he got ready to blast them again.

"Now would be the perfect time for something convenient to happen right about now!" Davis said as he and the others got up until his D-3 started beeping.

"Wish granted Davis the power systems all set give it a go!" Izzy's voice said.

"Ok you guys ready?" Davis asked his team holding his D-3 over his chest.

"Ready!" They replied doing the same.

They moved their hands and body in the formation of Conner, Ethan, and Kira in Dino Thunder and shouted, "Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" They then pressed the the big button on their D-3's and began transforming.

Morphing Sequence (background same color as their D-3's)

When he touched the button Davis' clothes disconfigured and his whole body except his head was white with a big gold D on his chest that looked like Danny Phantom's. He moved his left wrist forward and made a tunnel of flowing data when he jumped through it he gained gold bands around his wrist's and shin's then his body got covered in a blue suit with blue gloves, blue boots, and a gold belt with a silver buckle. His head was then covered with a blue helmet that looked like Veemon's head except the ears blended in with the helmet the visor looking like his mouth but opened and black colored red eyes above it looking like their squinting and a grey mouth in a wide U under the visor. He then posed like the black rpm ranger.

When she touched the button Kari's clothes disconfigured and her whole body except her head was white with a big gold D on her chest. She moved her left wrist forward and made a tunnel of flowing data when she jumped through it she gained gold bands around her wrist's and shin's then her body got covered in a pink suit with pink gloves, pink boots, and a gold belt with silver buckle. Her head was then covered with a pink helmet that looked like Gatomon's head except the ears blended in with the helmet the visor looking like her mouth but opened and black colored blue eyes above it looking like their squinting and a grey mouth in a wide U under the visor. She then posed like the rpm yellow ranger.

When he touched the button TK's clothes disconfigured and his whole body except his head was white with a big gold D on his chest. He moved his left wrist forward and made a tunnel of flowing data when he jumped through it he gains gold bands around his wrist's and shin's then his body got covered in a green suit with green gloves, green boots, and a gold belt with a silver buckle. His head was then covered with a green helmet that looked like Patamon's head except the ears blended in with the helmet the visor looking like his mouth but opened and black colored blue eyes above it looking like their squinting and a grey mouth in a wide U under the visor. He then posed like the rpm blue ranger.

When she touched the button Yolie's clothes disconfigured and her whole body except her head was white with a big gold D on her chest. She moved her left wrist forward and made a tunnel of flowing data when she jumped through it she gained gold bands around her writs's and shin's then her body got covered in a red suit with red gloves, red boots, and a gold belt with a silver buckle. Her head was then covered with a red helmet that looked like Hawkmon's head except it had no feather or band the visor looking like her beak but opened and black colored blue eyes above it looking like their squinting and a grey mouth in a wide U under the visor. She then posed like the galaxy green ranger.

When he touched the button Cody's clothes disconfigured and his whole body except his head was white with a big gold D on his chest. He moved his left wrist forward and made a tunnel of flowing data when he jumped through it he gains gold bands around his wrist's and shin's then his body got covered in a yellow suit with yellow gloves, yellow boots, and a gold belt with a silver buckle. His head was then covered with a yellow helmet that looked like Armadillomon's head except the ears blended in with the helmet the visor looking like his mouth but opened and black colored green eyes above it looking like their squinting and a grey mouth in a wide U under the visor. He then posed like the quantum ranger he even grew to the others height.

End Morphing Sequence

When they finished in there place stood five rangers in yellow, red, blue, pink, and green ready for battle.

"What the, who are you?" Geo Gotsumon asked.

"With the speed of Veemon: Digital Force Blue Ranger!" Davis said as he posed (like he did after morphing).

"With the stealth of Gatomon: Digital Force Pink Ranger!" Kari said as she posed.

"With the hearing of Patamon: Digital Force Green Ranger!" TK said as he posed.

"With the flight of Hawkmon: Digital Force Red Ranger!" Yolie said as she posed.

"With the strength of Armadillomon: Digital Force Yellow Ranger!" Cody said as he posed.

"Power Rangers Digital Force!" All five shouted standing tall as and explosion appeared behind them in there colors.

"I dont care what your called I will destroy you all the same!" Geo Gotsumon roared as he charged at the rangers.

"Ayah!" They all got in a fighting stance and rushed towards Geo Gotsumon Cody charged in and punched him only for Geo Gotsumon to block with his lower left arm he tried to use both right arms to sock him but Cody rolled out the way. Yolie then jumped in and kicked him in the chest. and turned around and back kicked him with her right foot Geo Gostumon grabbed her and threw her out the way. Davis charged in punched him in the face jumped up spins and kicked him in the chest with his left foot Geo Gotsumon raised up his upper arms and try to smash Davis but he jumped back making him miss. Kari frontflipped and kicked his face over and over while still in the air Geo Gotsumon punched her only for her to put her hands on his fist leaped up to dodge when she landed she cartwheeled sideways to move out the way as Geo Gotsumon tried to punch her again. TK then jabbed him left and right on his face Geo Gotsumon grabbed him with all four arms and tossed him aside.

"You rotten rangers, Geo Barrage!" He yelled as he spun around and launched dozen off rocks everywhere they hit the rangers and sparks flew as they got hit and fell down their digimon called out their names wondering if they were alright.

"We need a new tactic." Davis said as he looked at his D-3 on the screen it said 'Activate Digi-Weapon?' "Guys press the button to activate your Digi-Weapon." Doing what he said the others pressed the button and their digimon just suddenly glowed white and shot towards their partners the the light died down they saw their digimon turned to weapons. Veemon into a blue sword with his head on the tilt the blade comming out of his mouth, Gatomon into pink armored version of her cat gloves with her head on both of them Patamon into a long green staff and his head on the top and a gold pointed end, Hawkmon into red dual blades with her head on the handle and blades comming out the beak, and Armadillomon into a yellow shield with it looking like his shell his head was on the top with a spear out the bottom part.

"Vee-Sword!" Shouted Davis.

"Gato-Claws!" Shouted Kari.

"Pata-Staff!" Shouted TK.

"Hawk-Blades!" Shouted Yolie.

"Armadillo-Shield!" Shouted Cody.

Davis leaped at him and slashed Geo Gotsumon aross the chest he then spun forward and slash him across his left side sending off sparks. Kari came in and started clawing away at him like she was a cat she jumped frontflipped and clawed at his back. TK struck him with the backside of the staff he then brung the head at his gut lifted him up and threw him to the left. Yolie dashed toward him flew and started to slash him all around while he was still in the air she raised up her right leg and kicked him down hard on the ground. Cody then rushed at him Geo Gotsumon fires Geo Smash at him but blocks it with his shield he jumped and bashed him in the chest skidding him back on the ground.

"That should take care of him." Cody said.

"Yeah but we need to finish him off." TK said.

"Use us." The Pata-Staff said s surpising the rangers.

"Patamon is that you?" TK asked his weapon.

"Of course it is TK course since I'm in your weapon mode address me as such." Pata-Staff said.

"What do you mean use you guys?" Yolie asked.

"We mean combine us together into one to end that ugly monstrosity." Both Hawk-Blades said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"You know it pal." Armadillo-Shield said.

"Togther we form the D-Force Cannon." The Gato-Claws said.

"Cool." Kari said.

"Whaddya say Davis?" Asked Vee-Sword.

"Ok guys lets put em together!" Davis said Yolie put the two Hawk-Blades togther by the handles put in under the Armadillo-Shield, Kari placed the Gato-Claws on top the blades of Yolie's weapon, TK folds the Pata-Staff and places the head on top of Cody's shield and the other half under it and Davis places the Vee-Sword on top of TK's staff who's head opens up to reveal a barrel that looks like a small cannon.

"D-Force Cannon!" Shouted the power rangers as Cody and TK were squating down holding the bottom of the cannon with Cody on the right and TK on the left by the blades, Kari and Yolie slightley squating more up with her on the right Kari's right hand in the claw and her left on top of the shield and with her of the left Yolie with her left hand in the claw her right on top of the shield, and Davis was behind the cannon holding the joint that bended the staff with a button trigger on it with his right hand and his left hand under the cannon.

Geo Gotsumon got up stumbling, "T-This cant be happening.."

"Ready.." Cody and TK said.

"..Aim.." Kari and Yolie said.

"..Fire!" Davis shouted.

He pressed the button and a electical energy blast looking like Gallantmon's Shield of the Joust attack rushed at Geo Gotsumon,

KABOOM!

And blasted him to smithereens scattering his rocky remained all over the place!

"We did it!" Shouted Kari.

"Perfecto!" Yolie exclaimed giving a V sign for victory.

"Alright!" TK shouted.

"Great teamwork guys." Cody said.

"Yeah." All the Digi-Weapons said.

"That's showing them ranger power." Davis said holding the cannon over his right shoulder.

Back with our villains they were not happy not one bit.

"Those Power-Brats destroyed Geo Gostumon!" Exclaimed Sharkamon.

"I cant believe this!" Screamed Lustmon.

"Zeltramon activate the particle reanimator." Vadei said still looking at the screen his expression unreadable.

"At once my lord." Zeltramon went to the keyboard types a few things then pushed a green button then the castle shot out green energy that skyrocketed to the real world. When it got their it turned into green particles and fell on the monsters remains then it glowed bright green and morphed into a light which soared into the air when it did it flashed and their stood a giant Geo Gotsumon the size of godzilla standing in its placed fully healed and ready for more dustruction.

"Guess whos back and ready to rumble?" He belowed

"Whoa what the?" Exclaimed TK.

"He's huge now!" Said Yolie.

"I dont think our little cannon will cut it this time." Cody said.

"Dont worry about that Cody." Izzy's voice came through their D-3's

"What do you mean Izzy?" Kari asked.

"I got a new feature for ya." Izzy said as he pressed the button on the terminal.

The D-Force Cannon started to glow then it skyrocketed in the air and seperated into the five digimon but they were still glowing then they all shouted, "Digi-Zord Evolution!"

"Veemon metal-digivolve to... MetalExVeemon."

"Gatomon metal-digivolve to... CyberAngewomon."

"Patamon metal-digivolve to... RoboAngemon."

"Hawkmon metal-digivolve to... SteelAquilamon."

"Armadillomon metal-digivolve to... AndroAnklyomon."

All the digimon turned into metal robotic versions of their next level.

"Wow now that's a cybernetic make over." Yolie said.

"Hey Izzy what is this?" TK asked him over the D-3.

"These are Digi-Zords something I wiped up incase you guys had to fight the big guys like Geo Gotsumon, take em for a spin." Izzy said.

"Lets do it!" Davis shouted.

The rangers then jumped up and turned into data particals and went into their zords when that happend the zords glowed and inside the rangers were displayed inside nothing but a orb of their respective color.

"Now this is cool!" Yolie said.

"When you jump into your zords your body is the controls so its like your fighting as one with your zord." Izzy explained.

"I say we test it out." Davis said.

"I'm with ya." MetalExVeemon said.

He flew straight at Geo Gotsumon with the other zords behind he punched him in the face but then Geo Gotsumon punched MetalExVeemon in the stomach and in the orb Davis felt the pain too causing him to scream in pain.

"I guess whatever the zords feel we feel too." Said TK.

"Thats double the pain." Said RoboAngemon.

"Talk about ouch." Said AndroAnkylomon.

"This wil make it worse." Geo Gotsumon said as he punched MetalExVeemon all over the body then kicked him sending him into a building as both he and Davis inside gave a yell of pain.

"Ok that does it!" Shouted Kari.

"Now I'm mad!" Shouted CyberAngewomon.

She then flew at Geo Gotsumon and kicked him in the face with her right foot then punched him with her left fist she jumped back away from him. "Activating Cyber Arrows." Said Kari inside.

CyberAngewomon stuck out her left rist and out came a robotic version of her feathery bow on the side of her wrist's and a metal arrow appeared on top. "Cyber Arrow fire!" She shouted as she fired the arrow and it went through Geo Gotsumon's upper right shoulder making him yell.

"Robo Fist!" Shouted TK and RoboAngemon as he slammed his right fist in Geo Gotsumon's face.

"Steel Horns!" Came the voices of Yolie and SteelAquilamon as she slamed her horns in Geo Gotsumon's chest.

"Andro Hammer!" Shouted Cody and AndroAnklyomon as he swept his tail under him then slammed it on his gut.

"Leave a body part for us." Davis' voice came out the others looked to see MetalExVeemon flying towards him.

"Metal Laser!" MetalExVeemon exclaimed as he shot a laser in a shape of a V from his chest and it hit Geo Gotsumon skiding him back. "That was payback." He said.

"Ok guys it zord combining time" Davis said.

"Zords combine into Megazordmon." They all said as CyberAngewomon and RoboAngemon turned into legs with their heads as the knee caps. AndroAnkylomon and SteelAquilamon turned into arms with AndroAnkylomon's shield as the shoulder and his head as the wrist's with a black robotic hand sticking out his mouth and SteelAquilamon's wings were closed oh her sides her head as the wrist with a black robotic hand out of her beak. And MetalExVeemon's head moved to his chest when the arms and legs came on his then a new head came out on MetalExVeemon's body and it looks like Shoutmon X3's head with red eyes like MetalExVeemon's. Inside our rangers were inside a cockpit with conrtols and everything.

"Megazord complete!" The rangers said.

"Megazordmon!" The megazord said in all the digimon's voices.

"Come on!" Geo Gotsumon said as he an Megazordmon charged in and got into a fierce battle Geo Gotsumon punched him with his upper right arm then his upper left arm then his lower right arm then his lower left arm he kept this up for three minutes until Megazordmon jumped up and kicked him in the chest with his right foot then kicked him across the face with his left.

"Ok Geo Blades!" Geo Gotsumon's fists turned into swords and he charged at the megazord.

"Activating Mega Sword!" Megazordmon said as a sword looking like Shoutmon X4's sword appaered in his right hand as they ingaged in a daring sword battle and then Megazordmon did a diagnal slash cutting off Geo Gotsumon's swords.

"M-My blades." He stuttered.

"Ok lets finish this." Davis said.

"Alright." The others said.

"Mega Sword Flame Strike!" They all said as the sword was engulf in flames, Megazordmon's wings from MetalExVeemon come out of its back and flew in the air and slashed the sword forward sending a flamming slash at Geo Gotsumon destroying him.

"We did it." Said Cody.

"Yeah." Said TK.

"But guys what about the destruction on the city how are we gonna fix that?" Asked Megazordmon sweatdropping.

Just then all the buildings glowed blue and were restored like nothing ever happend.

"Uh what just happend?" Yolie asked.

"That would be thanks to Azulongmon, I told him about Vadei and he has agreed to fix everthing after our battles." Said Gennai.

"Now that will come in handy we would'nt want to get sued." Kari said.

Back in the castle our villans saw the whole thing.

"Well we have new enemy's the Power Rangers." Growled Sharkamon.

"Lustmon start researching and find out all about the digidestined." Said Zeltramon.

"On it." Lustmon said.

"Well this will the interesting what fun is it taking over both worlds without having a little fun." Chuckled Vadei as he was thinking about his new enemys the power rangers.

Back in the city on top of a building we see the Rangers standing and looking out.

"This whole thing is still pretty cool." Cody said.

"Yeah we're actual power rangers with powers, cool weapons, and awesome zords." Yolie said.

"And we'll need em to beat Vadei and his goons." TK said.

"Dont worry like any other villian we'll take them down." Kari said.

"Right cause we are.." Davis saids.

"Power Rangers Digital Force!" They all hollered.

**Next time on Power Ranger Digital Force**

**"Did you hear we got new protectors and their power rangers." A school girl said.**

**"Fame has it's ups and downs." Cody said.**

**"Lets give those rangers something to shock about." The creature said.**

**"Y'now your is annoying." Yolie complained.**

**"Now then how about I put a shock to your system!" Davis saids rushing in to attack.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	4. Shocking Annoyance

**Episode 3 Shocking Annoyance**

In the school our heroes were just walking down the hall when they heard a couple of students gossiping they stopped to listen.

"Did you hear we got new protecters and their power rangers." A school girl said.

"Yeah they so kicked that moster's butt." A boy said.

"Well I guess were famous now huh guys?" Davis asked his team.

"Looks that way Davis." TK said.

"Which one of the guy rangers do you think looks more hot?" Asked a redhead girl.

"I say the blue one." A blonde girl said.

"No way green is." A black-haired girl said.

"Nah uh yellow." brown-haired girl said as the three of them argued on who was more hotter.

"Oh brother!" Davis and TK said face palming their faces.

"Fame has it's ups and downs." Cody said.

"Ok then what about the girls which one is better looking?" A redhead boy asked.

"The pink one." A blonde boy said.

"No the red one." A black-haired boy said.

"How about we get away from this stupid conversation?" Yolie suggested grumply.

"You dont have to tell us twice." Davis, Kari, TK, and Cody said as they walked away from the arguing teens as they were walking Ken and Suki came up towards them.

"Hey Yolie." Ken said.

"Hey Ken." Yolie said back as they shared a kiss.

"Hey Davis." Suki said as she punched him on his left shoulder.

"Ow ok that's it bear hug!" Davis shouted as he put his arms around Suki's arms and waist and gave he a big hug lifting her up.

"Hey Davis let me go hahaha!" Suki said as she and Davis were laughing the other looked at them with amused faces and giggling at what was happening. Kari on the other hand was looking with a slightly angry look on her face.

_"What does he see in her anyway I'm much better than she is!" _She thought when she just realized what she said she shook her head and exclaimed, _"Whoa where did that come from like Davis said nothing is going on with him and Suki." _She then looked at them as Suki ruffled Davis' hair with her right hand. _"But it would be nice to know what their relationship is like though."_

"So let me get this straight you guys still dont know how to fight this new evil but these power rangers do?" Suki asked them you see Gennai told them not to tell Suki, Mikemon, or Jun about Davis and them being power rangers so they had to keep it a secret y'know the old super hero gig.

"Yeah Gennai said he was going to look into it." Davis said shrugging his shoulders.

"And if anybody can figure it out Gennai can." TK said.

"I'll take your word for it TA." Suki said winking cutley at TK making him blush while the others were trying to hold in their laughter then the bell rang the others were off to class.

At the soccerfield the digimon were on the bleachers talking about themselves.

"I still think its cool how you guys turn into weapons and zords I cant wait till I can do that." Wormmmon said.

"Yeah its the coolest." Armadillomon said.

"Nice try but you cant sneak up on me." Veemon said as his eyes were closed the other digimon wondered what he was talking about until Mikemon came out from behind and put her paws over him.

"Aw am I that easy to figure out?" Mikemon said.

"Pretty much." Veemon snickered as he Mikemon and the other digimon except Gatomon started laughing Hawkmon noticed and asked her,

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I just Veemon looks too friendly with Mikemon." Gatomon said in a huff.

"What like you said she and Veemon are just friends." But then Hawkmon saw how she was looking at them and that got Hawkmon thinking, _"Wait a second is Gatomon jealous of Mikemon?"_ Hawkmon was against it but the way she saw her face made her think otherwise.

"So what do you guys plan on doing later?" Mikemon asked them.

"Hey Cody was talking about going to the arcade wanna head there?" Armadillomon asked.

"Sure the arcade seems pretty fun." Patamon said.

"Not as fun as this!" Mikemon taackled Patamon down on the field and started tickling him as he started to burst out laughing.

"M-Mikemon dont haha I'm ticklish hahaha!" Patamon said still laughing.

"Double team!" Armadillomon shouted as jumped off the bleachers.

"Two against one is so unfair!" Hawkmon said going down too.

"Something tells me Mikemon is gonna fit in just fine." Wormmon said as he went down too.

"Haha well I'm glad everbody likes Mikemon." Veemon laughed out.

"Yeah I guess, hey Veemon you never told me how your relationship with Mikemon is." Gatomon said sitting next to him.

Veemon felt a little weird when she said that but he answered her, "Me and Mikemon have a twin brother and sister thing going on I get her she gets me we look out for one another kinda like you and Patamon really." He told her.

"I see well I'm glad you found somebody like that." Gatomon told him.

"Hey dont think I wont need any of you guys around, besides Gatomon your after all my favorite cat." Veemon said smiling at her making Gatomon blushed eight shades of red.

_"I-I'm his favorite cat?" _Gatomon wondered.

Back in school it was fourth period and Davis, Kari, TK, and Suki were in gym class with the boys wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts that went under the knee's and the girls wearing a white with red shorts above the knee's right now they all had free time to theirselves doing whatever.

"So we're going to the arcade after school huh?" Davis asked as the four of them were sitting up against the wall.

"Yeah pretty much." TK said.

"Good that means you'll be my first victim in air hockey." Suki told TK.

"We'll see about that." TK countered.

Davis and Kari laughed as the two of them went at it but then a basketball came rushing at Davis' face but luckly thanks to his super speed powers he saw it coming and caught it he looked to see a big kid three inches taller than him his with black hair in the same hair style as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh with green eyes his name was Brick Steel and his was Odaiba Jr High's school bullie.

"Hey Motomiya watcha doing dork pwaying with your wittle fwiends." He said in a mocking baby voice.

Getting up and putting the basketball down he said, "Wow Brick insulting people in a baby voice that is so kindergarten, oh wait your still in kindergarten I forgot." Davis said.

"Why you little.." Brick came rushing at him only for Davis to kick the basketball right at Bricks gut making his growl in pain. "I'm gonna get you Motomiya."

"Not on my watch buster." Suki said as she ran up to Brick and slammed her left knee in his face making him fall down and hitting his butt that cause all the other students who were watching busted out laughing.

"I'll get you too Sumachi just you wait!" Brick said as he walked off.

"That'll be never dork!" Suki shouted she went back to Davis and them and shared a high five.

"Nice work Suk." Davis said.

"Eh no big." Suki said waving her right hand.

"Wow Suki." Kari said.

"That was incredible." TK said.

"Hey I'm more than just a pretty face I can handle myself quite well." Suki bragged.

"I can see that." TK said chuckling.

"Just like you'll see this!" Suki jumped on TK's back with her arms and legs around his shoulder and waist. "Now giddy up!" She commanded in a playful tone.

"Ok!" TK said as he started running off with Suki as they were laughing.

"Nice to see my best friend getting along with your best friend." Kari said.

"Yeah its pretty cool." Davis said.

"Yep." But then Kari jumped on Davis' back surprising him a little. "Now you giddy up!" She said smiling at him.

"Yes Ms. Kari." Davis said as he went off running as he and Kari were laughing.

Back in the digital world in Vadei's castle Lustmon was working on how to destroy the rangers when Sharkamon came in.

"Yo what going on Lustmon?" He said cheery.

"Well if you must know fish face I got somthing in mind that can help take care of those power rangers." Lustmon said.

"Oooo do tell." Sharkamon cooed.

"Observe." In the pod came a Elecmon but not just any Elecmon it was the same Elecmon guarding the digieggs in Primary Village.

"I demand you release me at once!" He yelled banging on the pod.

"What are you gonna do with some Elecmon?" Sharkamon wondered.

"Just watch." Lustmon said as she threw the switch as dark particles stuck on Elecmon causing steam to come out them covering the pod and all that was heard was Elecmon groaning when Lustmon flipped the switch back and the pod opened a more muscular monsterous version of Elecmon came out he bad blood red colored gauntlets on his hands and feet with silver razor sharp claws he had navy blue chest armor similar to Paildramon's he had the skull head of SkullGreymon on his head except it was yellow with his normal face in it and his eyes were crimson red his body aslo increased in size and was about the same height as Cyberdramon.

"My I present Static Elecmon." Lustmon said with an evil grin.

"Mind if I help with the chaos?" Sharkamon asked her.

"Not at all." Lustmon said.

"Lets give those rangers something to shock about." The creature said.

Back in the real world the digidestined were walking towards the arcade after school was done.

"So ready to loose to me in air hockey?" Suki asked TK.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy?" TK countered.

"Oh mister funny man huh? Care to make a little wager on that?" Suki asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked TK.

"Loser has to take the winner on a date!" Suki said pointing her left finger on TK's nose.

TK took her finger off his nose before answering, "Ok your on prepare to loose." TK said as he and Suki shook hands.

"Have they been like this the whole day?" Cody asked Davis.

"Yeah pretty much. TK told me Suki's a really fun girl and he's been enjoying hangin with her." Davis said.

"I can definatly see that." Yolie said.

"And Suki's not the only one fitting well in the group." Kari chuckled as she looked back at the digimon as Veemon and Gatomon was balancing Mikemon on their shoulders as she had Patamon on her head.

"You can say that again." Ken commented.

When they reached the arcade the gang went their ways towards which ever game Suki nugded her left elbow in Davis' ribs. "Wish me luck." She said as she and TK walked towards the air hockey table.

"You wont need it." Davis said after her he then looked as Kari and asked, "Wanna play whack-a-mole?"

"Sure I'm game." She said as they walked towards the game Kari decided then to ask Davis, "Hey Davis can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kari, what is it?" Davis asked her.

"Well I was wondering what your relationship with Suki is like you know out of curiosity." Kari said trying to hold back a blush.

Davis thought about that for a moment before answering her, "Well Suki is really a one of a kind girl she takes action first and asks questions later kinda like me besides from you she was the only person I really hung out with. But when TK came back and you started ignoring me she was their for me and always made me feel better." Kari then slightly lowered her head feeling bad she ignored Davis when TK came back. "But it was kinda ok as long as you did'nt forget about me completly when I told Suki about this she said you guys were just catching up on old times and I was cool with it as long as Suki was with me. Heck she had a crush on me two or three times." He chuckled out that gave Kari a ping of jealousy and she grunted slighty enough where Davis did'nt hear her. "But yeah to make a long story short me and Suki are really like you and TK a twin thing really caring for each other but not in a romantic way."

"Ok I can see that." Kari said as she felt happy that Davis and Suki did'nt like each other like that she was also glad that she had somthing in common with Davis they both had a strong friendship/sibling relationship with someone they can really relate to.

"And I cannot tell how many times I lost track people wanted me and her to get together." Davis said shaking his head but that did'nt make Kari mad for she understood that as people wanted her and TK to get together but it was never gonna happen. Davis then leaned to Kari in a whisper manner. "Plus between you and me Suki has a little thing for TK."

"Oh you dont say, well I think TK is taking a liking to her as well." Kari said.

"Wanna stay out of their way and let nature takes its course?" Davis asked.

"Sure why not." Kari said as they reached the game of whack-a-mole and started playing away cross from them Ken, Yolie, and Cody were playing bowling.

After gaining another strike Yolie shouted, "Perfecto! Uh huh whos your momma thats right I am!" She shouted jumping up and down.

"Ok ok Yolie take it easy." Ken laughed at his girlfriend hyper additude. "Ok Cody your next." Ken said to him.

"Okey doky." Cody said as he picked up a bowlingball a bowl and rolled it at the pins leaving the seventh and the tenth standing up.

"Oh the deadly seven ten split you can get the seven or you can get the ten but you cannot get them both haha." Yolie said in a teasing way.

"We'll see." Cody whispered he got another bowlingball got in position and rolled the ball spinning sideways at the seven and when the ball hit the pin it skided towards the tenth pin and knocked it down stunning Yolie and Ken as they saw what happend but that only caused Cody to smile. "Oh yeah look at me in my bad self uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh." Cody said doing the moon walk he then faced Yolie and Ken. "And by the way you can thank Davis he taught me a few moves." Cody said grinning.

"DAVIS!" Yolie shouted.

Davis and Kari looked back at them to see Yolie jumping up and down mad like hell. "I guess Yolie found out I gave Cody a few tips in bowling." Davis said.

"Looks that way." Kari giggled at how her best friend was behaving.

With the digimon they were watching Veemon and Patamon racing each other with Gatomon on Veemon's right and Mikemon on Patamon's right while Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were on top of the seat.

Veemon was in the lead, "You wanna pass me but you cant pass me you cant pass me you cant pa.. you passed me!" Veemon said as Patamon was now in the lead.

"Patamon shoots he scores!" Patamon said as he jumped up and sat back down continuing in the race.

"Go Patamon!" Mikemon said.

"Stick it to him Veemon." Gatomon said.

Veemon and Patamon were neck and neck heading towards the finish line when made a sharp u turn Patamon's car lost control and slammed into the wall while Veemon's car passed the finish line signaling he won.

"In.. your.. face!" Veemon shouted as he jumped up as he and Gatomon high fived laughing.

"Dont worry Patamon you did great." Mikemon said as she placed her right paw on his left shoulder.

"Thanks Mikemon." Patamon blushing a bit this was noticed by Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon.

"Well those two look cozy." Armadillomon whispered.

"I smell romance for those two." Hawkmon sanged.

"Whoa there Hawkmon settle down lets let them discover it on their own." Wormmon said.

"Ok whatever you say Wormy." Hawkmon cooed as she rested her head on Wormmon's shoulder.

"She's all yours dude." Armadillomon chuckled.

"I know but you dont hear me complaining." Wormmon said.

Back at the air hockey table with TK and Suki the score was 9 to 9 one more point to win the game.

"Your pretty good." TK said.

"Your not so bad yourself, but this is my win." Suki said as she got the puck ready."

"Well see." TK said.

Suki struck the puck and she and TK went back and fourth trying to score in the other persons goal when TK struck the puck it look liked Suki would'nt hit it she hit it from the backside and it hit the wall and went into TK's goal making Suki the winner.

"Oh yeah I won!" Suki yelled as she fist pumped the air.

"Damn ok you won." TK said laughing.

"And your gonna have to pay up hope your ready for our date." Suki getting up in TK's face making him blush.

"O-Ok when do you want to go out?" He asked.

"How about friday if that's ok with you handsome." Suki said blushing.

"Sure thing beatiful." TK said still blushing.

Davis and Kari saw this and giggled at their blushing friends then Suki's cell phone started going off so she answered it, "Hello? Hi mom, I'm with my friends at the arcade. Huh? Really, do I have to go now? Oh ok bye." Suki hung up her phone and looked at TK. "Sorry my mom wants me home to wash dishes."

"Its cool I'll call you later." TK said.

Suki then kissed him on his right cheek. "Ok later TK." Suki said as went towards the door.

Mikemon licked Patamon's left cheek. "See ya Patamon." As she and Suki left.

"Yeah bye." TK and Patamon said as they waved goodbye with blushing faces.

"Oooooo." TK and Patamon turned to the right to see the others snickering at them.

"What?" They asked.

"Oh nothing." They said in a sing songed manner it was then there D-3's except Ken's started beeping that was still on their left wrist's.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah we hear you Izzy what's up?" Cody asked.

"I'm getting a strange electrical power surge in your area." He said.

"Can you get a lock on it." Kari asked

It was then they heard screaming outside everyone rushed out to see Static Elecmon sucking energy from all electrical appliances.

"Ok what is that?" Ken asked when he saw the monster.

"Izzy I'm taking survalance so you can see what our little friend is." Davis said as he waved his D-3 so Izzy could see.

"Ok but you guys try and take care of him." Izzy said.

"Ken you and Wormmon might want to get to safety since digimon attacks wont work." TK said.

"And the digimon should get into the D-3's incase we need them." Kari added.

"Ok." Ken and Wormmon said.

"Right!" The other digimon said as they glowed white turned into data and went into the D-3's.

"Ready?" Davis asked as he brought his D-3 infront of him.

"Ready." The other said doing the same.

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" They all said as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"Whoa." Was all Ken could say.

"Thats cool." Wormmon said.

"We know right." Yolie said.

"You guys get clear, while we see to the monster." Davis said as he and the rangers ran into battle. With Static Elecmon he had just finished sucking energy from a vending machine.

"Ah now that was delicious what's next to eat?" Static Elecmon asked.

"How about my foot Ayah!" Static Elemon turned to be booted by Davis' left foot in the face he then jumped off and backflipped to the other rangers as they came up.

"Well the power rangers we have been waiting for you." Static Elemon said.

"You do you mean 'we'?" Kari asked.

"He means me." Sharkamon said jumping out from a bush besides Static Elecmon.

"Whoa man you are one ugly looking fish." TK said.

"Hey I am not ugly you spinach colored twerp!" Sharkamon said angrily.

"Someones got a temper." Yolie commented.

"If you must know I'm Sharkamon one of Vadei's general's, I'm here along with Static Elecmon to get rid of you power losers." Sharkamon said as he and Static Elecmon stepped forward.

"Me and Yolie will take care of the fish. TK you, Kari, and Cody handle the other one." Davis said.

"Ok." Yolie said.

"You got it Davis." TK said.

"Gotcha." Kari and Cody said.

Everyone charged in one another and began to fight Davis high kicked Sharkamon only for him to duck then Yolie and him engaged in a fist fight attacking and blocking each others moves when Yolie jumped up to try and kick him Sharkamon grabbed her right leg and slammed her into Davis knocking them both on the ground. As Davis and Yolie got up they looked at each other and nodded their heads as Davis super-ran up Sharkamon while Yolie who sprouted wings like Aquilamon's under her arms flew at him and kicked him with both of her feet as Sharkamon was blocking them with his hands but Davis skided under him causing him to fall over but Yolie grabbed his head with both of her legs and threw him up high in the air.

"Vee-Sword!"

"Hawk-Blades!"

Davis and Yolie shouted as they jumped up after him but Sharkamon was ready for them. "You guys arent have bad, but not have good either, Acid Breath!" Sharkamon yelled as he spitted acid from his mouth and it struck Davis and Yolie as sparks flew all around them and they landed on the ground holding their chest as Sharkamon landed. "There's plenty more were that came from kiddies." Sharkamon chuckled.

"Ow well he's certainly different." Yolie groaned.

"No kidding." Davis said.

TK punched and sidekicked Static Elecmon but he clawed at his chest making sparks fly and TK was sent back but Kari and Cody jumped and kicked him in the chest then they backflipped and were beside TK as he got up.

"I think we should give this guy a facial." Kari said as TK and Cody nodded they tapped the screens on the D-3's and out came blasters that looked like Yuna's guns from Final Fantasy X-2.

"Digi-Blasters fire!" They said as they fired at Static Elecmon who rolled out the way and ran as the rangers kept firing at him.

"Static Blast!" He shouted as he fired electrial energy from his skull mouth as it hit the rangers sending them back on the ground.

"Your gonna get in now!" Cody said as his Digi-Blaster turned into a light-saber stick and shot out a katana blade and his shield appered on his right arm.

"Digi-Saber, Armadillo-Shield!"

He then ran up to Static Elecmon and attacked with his weapons but Static Elecmon kept countering with his claws and his tails as he pushed Cody back Static Elecmon got on all fours as he tails started sparking electric energy.

"Static Cannon!"

His tails fired static energy at Cody who screamed as he was sent into a trash can smoking.

"Cody!" Kari and TK shouted.

"Why you.. Pata-Staff!" TK shouted as he charged at Static Elecmon and tried to attack him with his staff but Elecmon jumped up and clawed and TK then hit him with his tails skiding him back to Kari's feet.

"Fire!" Davis shouted as he blasted with his Digi-Blaster Sharkamon enraged Sharkamon charged at Davis with his claws ready to strike but was blocked by Yolie and her Hawk-Blades and she kicked him back with her right leg making him stumble Sharkamon then brought his right hand over his face and fired red laser from his eyes and jewel from his forehead at Davis and Yolie sending sparks all around them as they rolled out of the way towards Kari.

"Davis I think we need to retreat." Kari said.

"Yeah I agree." Yolie said.

"Your both right, Yolie you get Cody while I'll get TK." Davis said as he put TK and his back and Yolie grabbed Cody and put him on her back Davis then ran off in super-fast-speed while Kari jumped up high following and Yolie who sprouted her wings again flew off with them.

"Ha look at them run." Laughed Static Elecmon.

"I know." Chuckled Sharkamon.

Back at Gennai's base we see the rangers with their helmets off (Cody as his regular size when he takes his helmet off) Ken and Wormmon Izzy at the computer with Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon by his side and Gennai was infront of the hologram projector looking up Static Elecmon.

"Dude we seriously got out butts kicked." Davis said as he was sitting down on the steps.

"That the understatement of the year." Cody said as he and TK were sitting on a couch.

"Yeah well that fish thing was no picnic either." Yolie said.

"Sharkamon may seem stupid but he is amazingly powerful do not underestimate him." Gennai said.

"Speaking of which you find out anything about our little staticy friend?" Kari asked.

"Yes me and Izzy have confirmed that the monster you just battled is really Elecmon from Primary Village." Gennai said.

"I knew I felt somthing familar about that creature." Patamon said still inside TK's D-3.

"What we figured is that Vadei is using some sort of dark matter to mutate digimon in his super-charged soilders." Izzy said.

"That's just horrible." Palmon said as Tentomon putted his left hand on her right shoulder to comfort her.

"But dont worry once you defeat them the digimon turns back to normal and returns to the digital world and it cant be mutated ever again sorta like a one time." Mimi said.

"Well thats a good thing." Ken said.

"You got that right." Wormmon said.

"However as long as Vadei has Primary Village and as long as a destroyed digimon's data goes there Vadei will keep having an army of mutated super-charged soilder digimon at his disposal." Tentomon said.

"Tentomon is right as long as Primary Village is under Vadei's control this nightmare will never end." Gennai said.

"Well until were stronger there's nothing we can really do about it." Davis said.

"Davis is right if we just charge in now we'll all be turned into fried kitty kabobs." Kari said.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Gatomon shouted in Kari's D-3.

"Oh come on Gatomon you know Kari did'nt mean anything by it!" Veemon said still in Davis' D-3.

"Anyway did you find out how we can stand up to that Static Elecmon?" TK asked.

"Well yes in order for you to bet him you need your own electriacl-based digimon to absorb all his attack and when he's a his weakest you can finish him off." Izzy said.

"Oh thats all well and dandy but were are we gonna find an electrical-based digimon of our own?!" Armadillomon shouted in Cody's D-3.

"Uh hello Raidramon?" Davis said.

"Oh right hehehe." Armadillomon said.

"Honestly Armadillomon." Hawkmon said still in Yolie's D-3.

"So what should we do till then?" Cody asked.

"Nothing really you'll have to wait until he reappears." Gennai said.

Back at Vadei's castle Static Elecmon was laughing his head off.

"Oh man that was great we slammed those power dobes goood!" He shouted.

"Yeah we did." Sharkamon laughed.

"Dont get overconfident you two you still have to destroy them." Lustmon said.

"Not to worry when we see them the're in for some trouble." Sharkamon said.

"Yeah then we'll really fry them!" Static Elecmon said.

Back in the city we find Davis sitting on a bench with his arms on the side and laying his head back.

"You sure you wanna stay cooped up in there?" He asked Veemon in his D-3.

"Positive you never know when evil will strike so I'm just being on the ready." Veemon said.

"If you say so." Davis said sitting up.

"Yo Davis." He looked to see TK walking towards him and sitting next to him on his right.

"What up?" Davis asked putting his arms down.

"Nothing really I'm just worried about Elecmon." TK said.

"He's not the only one." Patamon said still in the D-3.

"Hey dont worry you guys we'll get him back." Veemon said.

"Yeah once we beat Static Elecmon he'll go back to being Elecmon and everything will be a ok." Davis said giving a thumbs up with his right hand.

"Thanks." TK and Patamon said.

"Hey um Davis I've been meaning to ask you something about Suki." TK said stuttering a little.

"Yeah I've wanting to ask Veemon something about Mikemon too." Patamon said stuttering too.

"Ok what is it?" Davis and Veemon asked.

"Does she you know have a boyfriend?" TK and Patamon asked.

"No she's single." Davis and Veemon said.

"Oh ok." TK and Patamon said smiling even though Patamon was in the D-3.

"Wait a minute why do you wanna know?" Davis and Veemon asked them.

"Uh n-no reason." TK and Patamon stuttered out but Davis and Veemon saw through this.

"You like her dont you?" They asked them.

"No!" They shouted.

"Oh man TK had a crush on my best friend!" Davis laughed out.

"Hey you have a cruch on my best friend!" TK countered.

"Hey low blow!" Davis shouted.

"So?" TK said smiling.

"Oh your gonna get it TJ." Davis said as he grabbed TK in a playful headlock as the two started laughing

"And dont worry Patamon your secret is safe with me." Veemon chuckled.

"Hehe thanks Veemon." Patamon chuckled out.

"Well well lookie what we have here." Davis and TK stopped and looked up to see Static Elecmon and Sharkamon approaching them they got up into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" TK growled.

"Why were here to destroy you of course." Sharkamon said with enthusiasm.

"I like to see you try." Davis said.

"With plessure." Static Elemon said as he and Sharkamon charged at Davis and TK. Davis jumped over Static Elecmon and back kicked him into the bench Sharkamon tried to hit TK with his right arm but TK duck and rolled under his attack jumped up and twirl kicked him with his left leg and Sharkamon's head went into the trash can. The two monsters got up and rushed at Davis and TK again the four went into battle when Davis tried to punch Static Elecmon but he grabbed his right arm and kicked him down TK tried high kicking Sharkamon but he ducked then right jabbed then left jabbed TK in his gut knocking him down next to Davis.

"I've had it with that fucking fish and that Elecmon reject, how bout you?" Davis said asking TK.

"I'm with you lets kick their asses." TK said as he and Davis got up.

"Ready?" Davis asks.

"Ready." TK said.

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" They said as they went through their morphing sequence when they posed they shouted, "Digital Ranger Power!"

"I'll handle Static Elecmon you take care of old fish breath." Davis said.

"On it." TK said.

"Digi-Sabers!" They shouted as they brought out their weapons and ran at the two monsters.

At the base Izzy and Mimi were just talking to each other about the other ones day when the alarm went off Izzy went to the moniter to see Davis and TK battling Static Elecmon and Sharkamon.

"Izzy?" Mimi asked him.

"On it babe I'll alert the others." Izzy said typing the keyboard.

In the Odaiba Park Kari was sitting near the lake skipping rocks, Cody was practicing his kendo, and Yolie just got off the phone with Ken.

"Well that was short usually you and Ken talk on the phone for hours." Cody said looking at Yolie who was leaning on a tree.

"Yeah well his mom wanted him to run some arians for her he said he'll call me back." Yolie told him.

"I think your lucky to have a boyfriend." Cody said.

"Oh dont worry Cody I'm sure you'll find somebody you'll see." Yolie said with encouragement making Cody smile.

Kari was still skipping rocks bored out of her mind. "_I wonder what Davis and TK are doing right now?"_ She thought no soon as she thought that her, Cody's, and Yolie's D-3 went off she anwsered to hear Izzy's voice.

"Guys Davis and TK are battle the irritating duo they need help." Izzy said.

_"Well that answer's my question."_ Kari thought standing up. "Dont worry Izzy we're on our way." She said as she looked at Cody and Yolie and got a nod from both of them she then looked forward. "Ready?" Kari asked them.

"Ready." They said.

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" They said as they went through their morphing sequence when they posed they shouted, "Digital Ranger Power!"

Back at the battle TK used his Pata-Staff deflecting Sharkamon's lasers by spinning it. "Man I love this thing!" TK said.

"Uh TK stay focus please." Pata-Staff said.

Sharkamon ran to TK and striked him with his claws but TK kept blocking with his staff he then dug his staff in the ground jumped over and striked Sharkamon from behind with the other battle Davis was in a struggle using his Vee-Sword against Static Elecmon's claws Davis seperated them and backflipped with he hands on the ground and kicked him in the face with his right foot.

When Davis was far enough he said to his Vee-Sword, "Vee-Sword you know what to do."

"You got it Davis." Vee-Sword said as Davis threw him up in the air he glowed then Raidramon came down in his place.

"I'll make it mad enough to use his electrical attacks you be ready to absorb them." Davis said.

"Gotcha!" Raidramon said.

"Digi-Blaster!" Davis shouted as he blasted Static Elecmon he then charged at Davis and Raidramon as sparks appeared all over his body. "Move it!" Davis said as he and Raidramon dodged out the way but Static Elecmon came at Davis and slammed him on the ground he was comming in for another attack.

"Not on our watch pal!" He turned to see Kari and Cody jumping in the air and fired from their Digi-Blasters at him making sparks fly from him as he fell down.

"Nice timing." Davis said as Kari and Cody helped him up.

"Acid Breath!" Sharkamon fired acid from his mouth as it came towards TK.

"Oh no you dont!" Yolie rushed in with her Hawk-Blades spins into a mini red tornado and repel the attacks. "Nice try Slimamon." Yolie said as she stopped and jumped back besides TK.

"The name is Sharkamon you insensative little brat!" Sharkamon said stomping his left foot in frustration.

"Y'now your annoying." Yolie complained.

"You wont be saying that when I annihilate you!" Sharkamon yelled.

"Whatever." TK said as he and Yolie got for round two.

"Gato-Claws!"

"Armadillo-Shield!"

Kari and Cody struck at Static Elemon's chest knocking him down on the ground he then got up really mad, "I will destroy you all!" He shouted.

"Why dont you try it." Cody said.

"He probably cant do it." Bragged Kari.

"I bet he cant destroy us at full power." Davis said that comment got his really mad.

"I show you, Static Cannon!" He said as he fired at the three rangers.

"Sucker, Raidramon now!" Davis said Raidramon jumped in front of them and absorbed all of Static Elemon's energy when he was done Static Elemon wobbled as he felt weak.

"Y-You tricked me." He stuttered out.

"You got that right." Raidramon said.

"Now then how about I put a shock to your system!" Davis said rushing in to attack.

"Us too." Kari and Cody said as they rushed in with Davis then all three jumped up in the air and raised their Digi-Sabers.

"Digi-Sabers full power!" They shouted as the sabers glowed yellow and all three struck Static Elecmon as spark went everywhere on his body.

"Oh no!" He said as he fell down and exploded into nothing when the smoke disappeared the regular Elecmon was in his place.

"Digi-Weapons full power!" TK and Yolie said as they striked Sharkamon across his chest and sent his flying ony the ground.

As he got up he saw that Static Elecmon was back into being Elecmon. "This isnt over rangers!" Sharkamon yelled as he glowed black and diappeared into smoke.

"We'll be waiting shark-breath." Yolie and Hawk-Blades said.

The others ran to Elecmon as he got up TK kneeled down and asked him, "Hey Elecmon you ok?"

"Yes I am thanks too you and the other power rangers." Elecmon said.

"It was nothing Elecmon." Davis said.

"We should get you back to the digital world." Cody said.

Back in Vadei's castle Lustmon was not happy with Sharkamon.

"You big dumb stupid fish I told you not to underestimate them!" She yelled.

"Hey chill out Lusty we'll get them next time." Sharkamon said trying to reason with her.

"UGH!" Lustmon said as she shot red energy beams out her eyes at Sharkamon who yelped as he ducked as the beams hit the wall and Lustmon walked off in a huff.

"Moody much?" Sharkamon grumbled.

The next day back at school the rangers were eating lunch in the lunch room.

"Man Elecmon was really tore up about Primary Village." Yolie said.

"Yeah but we promised him we would get it back." TK said.

"And we will." Kari said.

"Um guys dont look now but.." Cody said as everyone turned to see large groups of school boys and girls and girls debating on which power rangers were better.

"What the?" Davis gawked out.

"The boys are better!" The boys said.

"No the girls are better!" The girls said.

"Oh come on!" Our heroes groaned slapping their right hands on their foreheads.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"So ready for our date?" Suki asked.**

**"You bet!" TK beamed.**

**"I'm here to put the kobosh on your little date." Lustmon said.**

**"How do you think TK and Suki are doing?" Kari asked Davis.**

**"I'm sure their fine." Davis assured her.**

**"Well this is getting ugly." Suki said.**

**"Lets move!" Patamon said as Mikemon nodded.**

**"Say goodbye!" Lustmon shouted.**

**"No!" TK yelled.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	5. The Trouble with Dating

**Episode 4 The Trouble with Dating**

Its been two days since the power rangers last battle today was friday and Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon were just hanging by the lockers as everyone was leaving school.

"So Ken and Yolie are busy on a date?" TK asked.

"Yeah and Cody said he was hanging out with some girl last I checked her name was Luna Okamoto." Davis said.

"What about Wormmon and Hawkmon or Armadillomon?" Patamon asked.

"Wormmon and Hawkmon are gonna be left at Ken's and Armadillomon is hanging with Luna's digimon partner a Lunamon." Veemon said.

"Whoa a girl named Luna with a Lunamon for a digimon partner talk about irony." Gatomon said.

"So I guess that just leaves the three of us?" Kari said.

"Actually I got plans tonight?" TK said scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"Which are?" Kari asked.

"Hey TK!" Everyone looked behind them to see Suki and Mikemon walking towards them.

"Hey Suki." TK said.

"So ready for our date?" Suki asked.

"You bet!" TK beamed.

"Oh yeah that bet they made on that air hockey game Suki won." Davis whipered to Kari.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kari whispered back.

"Ready to hang out Patamon?" Mikemon asked.

"You know it!" Patamon said.

"I guess they made plans of their own." Veemon whispered to Gatomon.

"Looks that way." Gatomon whispered back.

"Me and Kari gotta get going we promised my mom to do arians for her." Davis lied.

"Yeah a lot of arians." Kari said.

"And we promised to help!" Veemon and Gatomon added in.

"See ya!" They said as they walked off and turned around the corner of a hallway TK, Suki, Patamon, and Mikemon had confused looks on their faces of what just happend.

"Oook that was.." TK said.

"A little strange." Suki finished.

"No kidding." Patamon and Mikemon said.

"So I'll pick you up at your house." TK said turning to Suki.

"Sure you got my address, come on Mikemon we gotta get ready." Suki said turning to leave.

"Comming." Mikemon said as she and Suki started leaving but then they turned around and kissed both boys on their checks as they walked off.

"TK?" Patamon asked him.

"Yeah Patamon?" TK said.

"Is it me or are we getting too attach to those girls?" He asks.

"Yeah even though we just meet them and known them for a few days it feels like we've known them forever." He said but then he and Patamon just had big grins on their faces.

Around the corner Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon saw the whole thing and were giggling, "Hook line and sinker." They said as they left.

In Vadei's castle they were'nt the only one to see that Lustmon was watching the power rangers and she saw TK and Patamon preparing their fun for Suki and Mikemon.

"Hmmmmm so the green ranger is going out for a little fun eh? Well why dont I help change that." Lustmon said as she went into a cabnet and got out a saber.

"I'll attack when they least expect it the rangers will be down by one and with that the rest will fall like dominoes." She said chuckling.

Later at TK's place he had just finished getting ready he was wearing a green hoodie and gray pants he was infront of a mirror combing his hair.

When he was done he looked over himself, "Not bad TK."

"So you ready?" Patamon asked TK who was on his bed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." TK said as he and Patamon left the apartment and made their way towards Suki speaking of which she and Mikemon were just now finished getting ready.

"I still cant believe we're going out with Patamon and TK." Mikemon said sitting on the bed.

"I know what you mean. Hey do you think TK will like what I'm wearing?" Suki asked.

"He'll probably be drooling when he sees you." Mikemon said chuckling just then they heard the doorbell ring signaling they were here.

"Well showtime." Suki said as she and Mikemon made their way to the door outside TK and Patamon were waiting.

"I gotta tell ya Patamon I'm a little nervous." TK said scratching the back of his head with his right arm.

"I here ya." Patamon said who was on his left side on the floor the door suddenly opened up showing Mikemon and Suki who was wearing a orange tank top with sleeves that went below her chest showing her whole stomach that clung tightly to her body, blue short with a white belt around the waist and she was still wearing her black gogo boots.

"Hey TK." Suki said but he did'nt answer cause he was to busy drooling (though not acutally drooling just metaphorically speaking) over her and what she was wearing looking up and down Suki saw this and giggled she put her left finger under his chin lifted his head up so he can look at her and asks, "You like what you see?"

Blushing four shades of red he shook his head before answering, "S-Sorry its just that you looked really hot in that outfit so you know." Turning his head away but he did'nt notice that Suki was doing the same cause she was blushing at his comment for calling her 'hot'.

"Well I think me and Patamon are gonna take our leave." Mikemon said with Patamon nodding as she hopped on the rail and jumped off with Patamon flying behind her.

"Well ready to get this date started with?" TK asked Suki gaining back his composure.

"You bet." Suki said as they walked down the stairs and into the streets. They went to the movies to watch something about an angel watching from the heavens at the human world and wanted to be human so under his fathers wished he went to earth and blended in. Where he met a beatiful girl and they became good friends for the next few days as they got closer something was happening to his home in the heavens his evil twin brother was wreaking havoc trying to take over and with that earth would come next. Seeing he had to go the angel releaved and told everything about himself to his friend which surpringly she wanted to come along and help so the two went off and meet some of the angels friends and battled it out with his evil brothers forces. Then it led where the angel had to fight his brother in all out battle and as his brother fired a dark power arrow at the angel his friend jumped in and she took the hit for him killing her enraged it gave the angel the power he needed to banish his brother to hell. When the battle was over the angel was sad and heart-broken for the death of his friend who he loved but his father proud for what his son has done for everyone brought her back to life for him as an angel were the two were reunited admitted their loved and kissed each other. The angel took her back to earth were they told everything to her parents and made the angel promise to take care of their daughter after which they went back to heaven and lived happily for the rest of eternity when the movie was over everyone exited out of the theater TK and Suki were the last one to exit.

"Man what a movie the ending was pretty cool." TK said as they were walking toward a fastfood place to eat.

"Yeah and the angel was'nt half bad looking either but I know who looks twice as good." Suki said.

"Who?" Asked TK raising an eyebrow.

"Duh you of course, now come on I'm hungry." Suki said as she grabbed hold of TK right arm and pulled him as the two of them were laughing.

On the other side of town Patamon and Mikemon were playing around in a lake splashing the other like no tomorrow.

"Now I gotcha!" Mikemon said as she jumped towards Patamon but this is what Patamon wanted.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon fired at the water and a huge wave came and splashed over Mikemon sending her on the grass soaking wet. "Haha I got you good!" Patamon said laughing his head off.

"You are so gonna pay for that one you little..!" She said as she jumped and landed on Patamon and was sitting on top of his back.

"Hey no fair!" Patamon whined.

"So what." Mikemon tease as she did a raspeberry at him.

"Ok ok you win." Patamon said chuckling as Mikemon got off him and the two got out the lake and walked to the bench sitting down.

"So what else do you want to do?" Mikemon asked.

"Wait a minute hanging out was your idea!"

"Yes but your the guy and the guy is suppose to show the girl a good time."

"Dang really cant argue with that."

"Your were'nt really going to anyway."

"How about we just chill here until I figure out something."

"Sounds good to me." Mikemon said as she put her head on Patamon's left shoulder as the two of them just sat there looking at the sky were they saw stars everywhere and it was a full moon tonight making it look breathtaking Mikemon could'nt help but ask Patamon, "Hey Patamon you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No I'm still single."

"Oh ok."

"Why you ask?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Alright, hey you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I know this great place where we can get some eats."

"Well then lead the way Pata." And with that the two digimon got up and walked away to go get somthing to eat on the other side of the city back to our other dating duo TK and Suki were having a great time TK learned that Suki was skilled in mixed martial arts, she was very flexible, and she was a bit of a tomboy which he already figured. And Suki learned that TK had a little dark and naughty side that nobody knew about not even Kari and she was the very first to know despite the fact she kept seeing him staring her down like a fresh pack of meat but she was'nt complaining she was actually enjoying that she had his attention. Right now the're sitting down at the beach just looking out into the ocean and the wonderful sight that made the night seem just so perfect.

"Man this date has been really fun huh?" TK asked.

"Yeah you can say that again." Suki said she then turned towards TK who was on her left and said, "It's been really fun hanging out with you and everything."

"You too Suki your really an amazing girl." TK told her it was then they noticed how close their faces were and both of them leaned in tilting their heads to the side and just when it was about to happen...

"Mind if I cut in?" They both stopped and looked behind them to see black lightning heading straight towards them but they quickly and skillfully dodged out of the way when they looked up they saw it was Lustmon with her saber in her right hand pointing at them.

"Hey what is your problem lady?!" Shouted Suki mad at this girl for ruining the moment they almost had.

"I'm here to put the kobosh on your little date." Lustmon said.

_"This must be Lustmon the last one of Vadei's generals Gennai told us about. Oh man this would be a perfect time to morph if Suki was'nt standing right here, guess I'll have to make due." _TK thought. "Yo lady I have no idea what your problem is but could'nt you just leave us alone and go somewhere else?"

"Why would I do that when I could do this!" Lustmon said as she ran towards TK and slashed at him but he managed to duck he then jumped up and sidekicked her with his right leg but she ducked then he tried to sweep it under her but she jumped up as TK rose up she kicked him with both of her legs knocking him on the ground. Lustmon then thrusted her saber forward but TK managed to roll out the way he then got up and kick her with his left foot in her chest making her stumble back she shot red laser beams out of her eyes and TK rolled out the way only to see Lustmon ready to slice him in half but then Lustmon was jabed in her chest with a right fist then a left and backkicked with a right foot skidding her back she looked up to see it was Suki that did it.

"Dont you know its rude to attack a girls date?" Suki asked.

"Well you can take his place if you want to be destroyed." Lustmon said getting up.

"Bring it on bitch."

"Ha!"

"Ya!"

Both girls charged at each other as Lustmon tried slicing Suki but she dodged all her attacks she then punched her in the chest only for Lustmon to grab her right arm and thrusted her down making Suki bend over she raised her up and punched her in the chest making her stumble back but then Lustmon flew towards her thanks to her wings and kicked her making her fly and hit the ground. As Suki was getting up and Lustmon was approaching her she was suddenly kicked across the chest by TK then Suki backfisted her behind her head and both of them turned around and kicked her in the gut making her back up holding her sides.

"Thanks for the help and nice moves." TK said to Suki.

"Thanks and you too." Suki said back.

"Hope you kiddies are ready cause the fun is just starting, Heya!" Lustmon charging at the two.

"Hiya!" TK and Suki said as they charged at her.

Somewhere else we see Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon over at Kari's house hanging out watching tv as all of them were sitting on the couch.

"Man he was open you stupid!" Veemon shouted as a basketball player tried to make a shot instead of passing it to the other player that lead to the other team's player who stole the ball from him.

"I swear some people cant play worth jack!" Exclaimed Gatomon.

"Well I guess that's what you get for being overconfident." Kari commented.

"I hear that." Davis said.

"How do you think TK and Suki are doing?" Kari asked Davis.

"I'm sure their fine." Davis assured her.

"Same with Patamon and Mikemon." Veemon said.

"Yeah I'm sure they're having a blast." Gatomon added in but little did they know she was only half right as we went back to the fight after a good 10 minutes of duking it out Lustmon just fired black lighting from her saber at them sending them flying in the water getting them all wet. Lustmon then came running towards them with her saber ready but TK managed to brag the blade with both hands and Suki jumped off his back and kicked her in the face knocking her on the ground when she got up she was pissed.

"Im through playing with you little kids!" She shouted as Shadowcon appeared around her.

"Well this is getting ugly." Suki said.

"Yeah no doubt." TK said two Shadowcon then suddenly started running at the two only for them to be knocked down by an air attack when they looked to see where it came from they saw Patamon and Mikemon standing there. "Patamon!" TK said.

"Mikemon!" Suki said.

"Hey mind if we join the party?" Mikemon asked.

"Two little digimon wont stop me, destroy them!" Shouted Lustmon as the Shadowcon charged towards them.

"Lets move!" Patamon said as Mikemon nodded.

"Us too!" TK said as he and Suki got out their D-3's and they glowed along with Patamon and Mikemon.

"Patamon digivole to... Angemon! Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"

"Mikemon digivolve to... Persaimon!"

MagnaAngemon and Persaimon sliced through some of them like tissue paper with their sword and claws while that was taken care of the Shadowcon TK and Suki were dealing with Lustmon TK punched her across the face with his right fist and kicked her with his left leg and Suki dropped kicked her under her chin with her right foot and jabbed her in the chest with her left fist. Recovering quickly Lustmon fired red lasers at their feet making them fall on the ground Lustmon raised her saber gathering black lightning to finish them off.

"Say goodbye!" Lustmon shouted.

"We dont think so!" Lustmon was suddenly blasted on her left making her fall in the water TK and Suki looked to see Davis and Kari in ranger form holding up their Digi-Blasters.

"The Power Rangers!" Suki shouted smiling.

_"Yes great timing you guys!" _TK thought smiling too.

"You think you two rangers will be able to stop me!" Lustmon yelled as she got out of the water.

"Its not only us witch." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lustmon.

"Take a look over there." Davis said pointing to his right when she looked she saw MetalExVeemon and CyberAngewomon along with MagnaAngemon and Persaimon and no Shadowcon meaning the two zords came in and helped the two digimon destroy them. "It'll be six against one plus the two kids that were giving you a hard time, now I'm no math wiz but I say your out numbered." Davis said as he and Kari changed their blasters into sabers and they and the digimon, zords, TK, and Suki got in a fighting position ready to take her out.

Growling knowing she did'nt stand a chance, "You win this one power rangers but this is far from over." She then glowed back and disappeared into smoke.

Putting their weapons away Davis and Kari turned towards TK and Suki. "You kids alright?" Davis asked them.

"Yeah man thanks alot." TK said.

"Yeah we really owe ya." Suki said.

"It was nothing all part of the job." Kari said.

"Lets roll." Davis said as he and Kari jumped up on their zords right shoulder and flew off into the night.

"Wow." Persaimon breathed.

"I know." MagnaAngemon said playing along.

"Those power rangers are so cool." Suki said.

"You said it." TK said playing along too.

"But man Persaimon I thought you were good looking at Mikemon but whoa." MagnaAngemon said turning his attention towards her.

"Somehow I knew you would like it." Persaimon said winking at him she then turned back to TK and Suki. "Well we'll be going see you guys later." She said as she and MagnaAngemon left them.

"So ready to continue on with our date?" Suki asked as she looked at TK but she caught him looking at her butt. "Are you looking at my butt?" She asked in a naughty tone.

"No!" TK yelled.

"Yes you were Takeru you bad boy!" Suki said smiling as she splashed him with water.

"Your gonna pay for that one Suki, now come here!" TK shouted running after her in the water.

"Come and get me tough guy." Suki said laughing still splashing him.

"Now you know I could if I wanted to haha." TK laughed as he was splashing her too and the two were having the time of their lives. Later that night as TK walked her home where they meet up with Patamon and Mikemon standing there waiting for them. "So I'll see you tommorow, y'know if you wanna hang out."

"I'd love to TK." Suki said as she hugged TK and he hugged her back.

"Thanks again for a wonderful time." Mikemon said as she and Patamon hugged.

"I enjoyed every moment of it." Patamon said as they released and watched the both of them go in. "TK I think I'm in love." He said sighing.

"Me too." TK said doing the same.

In the morning Davis and TK as well as Veemon and Patamon got together in the park dicussing everything that went on the date and how it was.

"Well I'm glad you and Suki had a good time." Davis said as he was lying against a tree beside TK who was on his right.

"Thanks man I still cant see why you would'nt want to date her but then again I can you two are too much alike." TK chuckled out.

"Thanks for understanding." Davis said. "Oh and by the way Suki told me you were staring at her butt."

"I-I was not!" TK shouted with his face red.

"Your face says differently TC." Davis mocked.

"Thats it Motomiya!" TK said as he tackled Davis and the two friends got into a playful wrestling match laughing across from them Veemon and Patamon were watching the whole thing.

"Somethings never change." Patamon commented.

"Amen to that dude." Veemon said.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"Whoa what the hell was that?!" Cody yelled.**

**"The rangers will have to be fast to catch this speed demon." Vadei chuckled.**

**"No matter what we try we just cant get her!" Kari shouted.**

**"Catch me if you can rangers!" She said.**

**"I think I have a plan." Izzy said.**

**"Its time I paid you back for interferring before Blue Ranger." Zeltramon said.**

**"Bring it on." Davis challenged.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	6. Gotta Go Fast

**Episode 5 Gotta Go Fast**

"Whoa UGH!" Davis shouted as he was slammed into a wall thanks to a Shadowcon we find our rangers in a heated battle against Zeltramon and the Shadowcon as they were trying to secure some sort of power core that had a resemblence to Iron Man's.

"Davis you ok pal?" TK asked as he kicked a Shadowcon down.

"Yeah but ugh what would Vadei ugh heya and his goons want kiya with a power core anyway?!" Davis asked as he was fighting off three Shadowcon's.

"Well whatever it is it cant be good." Kari said as she climbed up a wall like a cat jumped off it and blasted five Shadowcon with her Digi-Blaster.

Cody and Yolie were in hot battles with six Shadowcon that had them surrounded as three Shdowcon jumped on Cody and it looks like he was in for it he rose up with his Armadillo-Sheild and swung in around striking the Shadowcon sending them flying. Yolie brought out her Hawk-Blades and slashed them left and right she then spun around like a tornado and finished them off in no time flat. "Y'know the way they keep coming at us they must really want that power core." Yolie said jumping up from a Shadowcon attack.

"That gives us more of a reason to keep it away from them." Cody said as he slashed a Shadowcon with his Digi-Saber.

One of the Shadowcon that had it threw it to Zeltramon. "Excellent keep them occupied as I make my escape." He told the Shadowcon as he made a run for it in an abandon warehouse.

"Oh no you dont!" Davis shouted as he zoomed past the Shadowcon and followed him.

"Davis wait you cant go in alone!" Kari hollered.

"He can take care of himself we have to deal with these guys." Yolie said as she and the other rangers fought off against the remaining Shadowcon in the warehouse were there was nothing except windows and the two doors that led in or out stood Zeltramon with the power core and Davis looking at each others as a showdown was about to commence.

"So you are going to take me on all by yourself Blue Ranger?" Zeltramon asked.

"Thats the plan I dont know what your gonna use that power core for but I wont let it happen." Davis shouted pointing at him.

"Well then come at me!" Zeltramon said as a sword covered in dark energy appeared in his right hand.

"Vee-Sword!" Davis yelled as he ran up to Zeltramon and both of them swung their blades making them clash they went for another strike and they clashed again when they seperated Davis tryied to kick him in the chest but Zeltramon blocked with his left knee. He then launched green electrical energy from his eyes at Davis but he jumped back away from it Zeltramon then charged at Davis and slashed him across the chest sending him on the ground. Zeltramon then tried to stomp on him with his right foot only for Davis to roll out the way bring up his Vee-Sword and slashing him across the gut sending sparks everywhere as he fell and droped the power core and Davis made a beeline to it and grabbed it standing up.

"Ha take that!" He said.

"Dont mind if I do!" Zeltramon said as he got up and fired black energy from his sword at Davis making him flying back and crash into the wall making him drop the power core as the others came in and just saw what happend. Zeltramon walked towards him and picked up the power core. "I would love to finish you off but I have more important matters to attend to." And with that he disappered in black smoke as Kari and TK helped up Davis.

"You alright?" Kari asked.

"Ugh yeah but he got away with the power core." Davis said.

"Well no use beating up ourselves over it." TK said as he patted him on the right shoulder.

"I dont know about you guys but this is fine way to start the day dont you think?" Yolie said sarcasticly just then they heard the school bell ring.

"Yeah if we were'nt late for school!" Cody shouted as the rangers powered down and rushed to school so they would'nt be late. Later on the day we see them on the side of the eating lunch outside with their digimon trying to relax.

"Ugh man that test in first period was way too hard." TK complained lying up against the wall.

"No kidding I think the teachers here love to get on our nerves." Davis said as he was lying on the grass on his stomach.

"Yeah whoever invented shool is a jerk!" Suki complained as she put her head on TK's right shoulder.

"You can say that again!" Said Ken, Yolie, Kari, and Cody as they were sitting on the ground as the digimon were eating away at their lunches.

"So how are you guys doing?" Kari asked TK and Suki.

"Oh we've been doing pretty good." Suki said as she wrapped her arms around TK left one.

"The same with me and Patamon." Mikemon added in with Patamon nodding.

"I can imagine you guys have been going out for two weeks but it looks like you've been going out for two months or years." Cody said.

"Oh come on Cody no it dosent." TK said waving his right hand.

"Yeah." Patamon added in.

"It so does I swear the four of you are just cute together!" Yolie shouted.

"I agree we could'nt be more happier for you four." Ken added in.

"You got that right." Davis said. "By the way Cody how are things with you and that Luna girl?"

"Oh um t-there fine." Cody said turning his head blushing.

"Ooooo Cody got a girldfriend." Davis and Yolie teased making him blush more.

"Ok maybe I do." Cody admitted.

"So Armadillomon does that mean your going out with Lunamon?" Suki asked him making Armadillomon spit chocolate milk all over Veemon and Gatomon.

"Heeeey!" They whined as they got napkins and wiped theirselves off.

"Well I guess the secrets ok." Armadillomon said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know that only leaves Davis and Kari as well as Veemon and Gatomon being the only ones that are single in our group." Yolie said.

"So?" The four of them asked.

"So that means we gotta hook you guys up." Yolie said.

"Say what?!" They screamed but before anything else could be said the bell rung signaling lunch was over.

"Well back to class." Davis said quickly wanting to drop the whole subject.

"I hear ya." Kari said following him.

"Later." Veemon and Gatomon said walking off.

"Not the best idea said Yolie." Suki said.

"Sorry." Yolie said.

In Vadei's castle Zeltramon comes in the main room with the power core in his right hand where Vadei, Lustmon, and Sharkamon were waiting for him.

"I have obtained the power core." He said tossing it to Lustmon.

"Excellent." Lustmon said putting it in a container.

"So Lustmon care to explain why you had all of us come in here?" Vadei asked who was sitting in his chair.

"Well master while I was going over the mutation pods I came across an old one I thought we lost but I have obtain. But in order to bring it back I needed a powerful powersource so had Zeltramon go and get one." Lustmon said as she was typing on the keyboard.

"I wonder what this one is?" Sharkamon asked

Just then the pod was covered in smoke and dark electricity when it finished a Rinkmon came out but this one was different this one was clearly a girl with purple armor and blue eyes. "Ah Rinkmon its so good to see you." Vadei said getting out his chair.

"Vadei darling its been too long." Rinkmon said kissing him on each cheek.

"RINKY!" Sharkamon shouted as he jumped to hug her but she zoomed to the left back up behind him and karate chopped him in the back with her right arm making him slam on the ground. "Ooo Rinky still fast and fiesty I see." Sharkamon said in a dazz.

"And I see your still idiotic Sharky." Rinkmon said brushing dust off her right arm.

"As I am sure you remember her speed in unmatchable with it the rangers will be at her mercy." Lustmon said.

"I think a test run is in order, what do you say master?" Zeltramon asked.

"Brilliant idea." Vadei said.

We come in the streets of downtown Odaiba where we see Ken and Cody along with their digimon just walking about.

"Thanks for comming along with me Ken my mom and grandpa really appreciate it." Cody said.

"No problem Cody what are friends for." Ken said.

"Hey Cody Im still a little worried." Armadillomon said.

"About what?" Cody said looking back at him.

"That whole power core you can tell as well as I can they were fighting pretty hard for it meaning they got something big planed for it."

"Yeah your right that just makes the feeling I have in my stomach worse."

"Dont worry Im sure what ever it is you guys can handle it." Wormmon said.

"Thats right Cody." Ken added in.

Just then a purple blur zoomed across the street then it smashed a telephone booth, a mailbox scattering letter on the floor, and rammed into Ken and Cody knocking them on the ground.

"Whoa what the hell was that?!" Cody yelled.

"No idea but its fast!" Ken said.

The blur came to a skid revealing Rinkmon. "Well well the power ranger Cody Hida its very nice to meet you." She said.

"Another one of Vadei's goons I presume?" Cody asked getting up.

"You know it the names Rinkmon and Im the fastest their is here to annihilate you and your friend, " Rinkmon said.

"Yeah right you and what army?!" Armadillomon shouted.

"This one." Rinkmon said snapping her fingers and Shadowcon appeared before her.

"You had to ask." Wormmmon said.

"Attack them!" Rinkmon said as the Shadowcon ran up to them Cody and Ken stood up got into fighting stances and starting fighting off Shadowcon as one punched Cody but he blocked with his left forearm and kicked it with his right foot one jumped from behind but Cody turned around and punched it in the face with his right fist. Ken roll out the way from a Shadowcon kick jumed up and swift kicked it across the back of its head two Shadowcon fired red lasers from their eyes but Ken grabbed the Shadowcon he just kicked and used it as a shield and threw that Shadowcon at the other two he then jumped up spined and kicked all three of them down.

"I may not be a power ranger right now but I still got the moves." Ken said.

"You got that right Ken." Cody said as he just flipped a Shadowcon on its back.

"Quad Speed Stream!" Rinkmon shouted as she summoned small several tornadoes and sended them at Cody and Ken making them fall on the ground. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha now that was mind-BLOWING." She said laughing as Cody and Ken got up.

"Armadillomon time to rock." Cody said as Armadillomon went into the D-3. "Ken you try contacting the others while I hold her off."

"You got it." Ken said as he got out his D-Terminal.

"Lets Go Digial Force Ha!" Cody said as he went through his transformation when he posed he exclaimed, "Armadillo Power!"

"Lets see what you got." Rinkmon said she charged at Cody and high kicked with her right foot only for Cody to block with both hands he then squated down and swifted his left leg under her making her fall but when her back hit the ground she suddenly started spinning next thing Cody knows he being kicked from all sides over his body. Then when Rinkmon sprung up she slashed his chest with her right forearm sending sparks everywhere as he was sent flying on the ground as he was holding his chest in pain he saw Rinkmon walking up to him with and evil smirk on her face.

"Ugh this definitly wont be easy." Cody commented.

On another side we see TK and Yolie resting against a tree with Kari lying on the ground and Davis being in the tree on a branch on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey TK did'nt Suki wanna hang with us?" Kari asked.

"She did but unfortunately she had martial arts class today." TK said.

"She can catch up with us later." Yolie said.

"Hmmm." Was all Davis said as he was looking up the sky in a trance.

"Hey Davis are you ok?" Veemon asked from inside his D-3 but Davis did'nt answer making the others look at him.

"It would appear something is on his mind." Hawkmon said inside Yolie's D-3.

"Yeah but what?" Gatomon asked in Kari's D-3 but before anyone could ask a beep came from their D-Terminals they all got them out and looked at the message.

"Guys we need help me and Cody are being attack by one of Vadei's minons in the city downtown, Ken." The message said.

"Damn it lets go." Davis said as he jumped off the tree and ran off with the others following him back at the battle Rinkmon just jumped up dodging an attack from Cody and his Armadillo-Shield she then kicked him across the chest making him stumble as she was about to grab him her hands were being wrapped up in a web.

"What the?" She looked to her right and saw Wormmon was the one who did it for he used his Silk Thread on her.

"Nice one Wormmon." Ken said.

"No prob." Wormmon said to him.

"Heh you think you got me think again, Spinning Cutter!" She shouted as she spun around in a purple tornado and sended purple energy slashes that crashed into Cody, Ken, and Wormmon making then all fall down Rinkmon then snapped the webs that were on her hands and came towards the group but Ken got up and rushed at her. He high kicked her on her left sholder, then jabbed her left and right, and sidekick her in the gut with his right foot stumbling her back when she got her footing she zoomed straight up Ken and kicked him with both of her feet knocking him down to the ground as was she about to slash him when she got slashed herself by Yolie and her Hawk-Blades.

"You stay away from my boyfriend!" Yolie shouted as he other rangers came up.

"Ah the other rangers now the test run can begin." Rinkmon said as she glowed a light purple color and zoomed past and back at the power rangers hurting all of them when she stopped she fired purple lasers from her eyes and shot the rangers down to the ground.

"Guys!" Ken shouted.

"Ugh now I see, earlier she was'nt even using one portion of her true abilities this is her real strength." Cody groaned.

"Lets all try getting at her at once." TK suggested all the rangers got up and ran towards Rinkmon with their Digi-Weapons ready but Rinkmon zipped past them before they could even get to her she then made a sharp u-turn and dashed back at the rangers and slashed them with sparks flying everywhere as they fell on the ground.

"You rangers cant match up to my speed." Rinkmon bragged.

"We'll see about that!" Davis roared as he used his super speed zoomed at Rinkmon and punch her in the gut knocking the wind out of her as she stumble back holding her gut with her right hand from the impact. "How's that speed for ya?!"

"Not bad care for a little race?"

"Ready when you are."

Rinkmon and Davis zoomed to the left ramming into one another in a heated race battle with both of them neck and neck Davis jumped and side kicked her with his left foot in her chest she skidded but got her footing back zoomed at Davis and punched him in the chest almost sending him in a building but the ran up along side and jumped back to Rinkmon. They were pushing each other back and fourth with their shoulders then they were striking at each other with Davis' Vee-Sword and the razor's on Rinkmon's arms when they ran back to where the rangers were Rinkmon tripped Davis making him fall forward grabbed him by the chest spinned around and threw him into the wall of an abandon building making him go through it.

As Rinkmon came to a complete stop, "I gotta say you are fast Blue Ranger you would win in a fair race, but that's just not how I roll." She then looked at the rangers, Ken, and Wormmon. "Know this rangers this was just a test run." Rinkmon said as she ran off in a purple blur as Davis got out of the house and even through visor's you can tell they were glaring at her.

Back in Vadei's castle he, Zeltramon, Lustmon, and Sharkamon saw the whole thing with all of them chuckling evilly. "A most brilliant test run to say the least." Zeltramon said.

"I agree that worked out beautifully." Lustmon said.

"I cant wait to see what happens next time!" Sharkamon said spinning around on the floor.

"The rangers will have to be fast to catch this speed demon." Vadei chuckled.

At Gennai's base everyone was going over the battle with Rinkmon.

"Yes Rinkmon was a troubled digimon I had thought that when we sealed her she was never to be found, guess I was wrong on that one." Gennai said.

"Troubled dose'nt even fully describe her." Ken said.

"Isn't that the truth." TK said.

"Well in the mean time you'll just have to try and take her down." Izzy said.

"Reality check we barley got near her!" Yolie yelled.

"No matter what we try we just cant get her!" Kari Shouted.

"Whoa easy there guys Izzy's just trying to help." Mimi said vouching for her boyfriend.

"Sorry Izzy." They both said.

"Regardless of the situation we need to come up with something that will outspeed her therefore giving us the victory we'll need." Tentomon said.

"And I doubt Davis' speed alone will do the trick if she did what she did last time." Palmon said.

"Ya got that right." Veemon said sitting on the floor with his arms crossed.

Just then the hologram projecter displayed Rinkmon causing destruction and mayhem in the city as people were screaming for their lives.

"Oh no not her again!" Whined Gatomon.

"Catch me in you can rangers!" She said.

"We would if we could." Davis growled.

"I think I have a plan." Izzy said.

"What is it?" Patamon asked.

"Well while I was working on the Digi-Weapons I made something simliar just incase something like this were to happen."

"What's that?" Hawkmon asked.

"This." Izzy said as he pressed a button on the keyboard and all the digimon started glowing and in a flashed turned into motorcycle version of themselves with their heads as the head of the bike, their hands and feet together forming the wheels, and the heads having the D on them with Veemon having the D on first then the V. "I present to you my friends the Digi-Cycles."

"Whoa!" Cody said.

"Thats so cool." Yolie said.

"Which one's mine?" Davis asked causing Kari, Yolie, TK, and Cody to look at him funny. "Oh come on I was kidding." He laughed.

"You so were'nt." TK smiled playfully punching Davis on his left shoulder.

"With these you'll be able to match Rinkmon in a flash." Mimi said.

"Sweet." Kari said.

"You must go now or Rinkmon will make waste to the city." Gennai told them.

"Ok then, ready?" Davis said.

"Ready." The others said.

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" They said as they went through their morphing sequence when they posed they shouted, "Digital Ranger Power!" Then one by one they all got on their Digi-Cycles a Digi-Portal opened up and they drove through it going into the real world.

As they rode into the city passing by old abandon buildings on there Digi-Cycles Davis, TK and Cody made a wheelie in the air. "Dude these bikes are awsome." TK said.

"You can say that again." Cody said.

"Wow I can feel the speed and rush flowing through me." The Patamon motorcycle said.

"I know I thought I was rolling before but this takes the cake." The Armadillomon motorcycle said.

Just then as they turned Zeltramon appeared in black smoke making all of them stop in their tracks.

"Oh no." The Hawkmon motorcycle said.

"Who invited him here?" Yolie asked pointing at him.

"I would gladly let you rangers through to meet your demise but I have something to settle with the blue one." He said pointing his sword at Davis.

"So its me you want huh, ok then Im game." Davis said getting off the bike.

"Davis are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Positive I'll be there soon after I take care of old ugly here." Davis said.

"Ok then, Veemon be sure to look after him you know how reckless he can get." The Gatomon motorcylce said.

"You got it Gatomon." The Veemon motorcycle said as the other rangers drove off leaving Davis, Veemon, and Zeltramon behind.

"Its time I paid you back for interferring before Blue Ranger." Zeltramon said.

"Bring it on." Davis challenged.

Zeltramon run up to Davis raising up his sword as Davis raised up his Digi-Saber and the two clashed swords Zeltramon kicked Davis with his right leg then his left leg and tried to swipe him with his sword but Davis ducked rose of his left leg and kicked him in the gut Davis then ran after Zeltramon as the two of them kept ingaging in their sword fight. Zeltramon broke their hold and high kicked Davis across the face only for him to block it with his right forearm Davis then ran up a building with Zeltramon hot on his tail the two jumped of as Zeltramon fired black energy from his sword and Davis fired from his now Digi-Blaster creating sparks and explosion all around them. When they landed and rolled they struck their swords again in a power struggle trying to push the other back.

"I must stay Blue Ranger you are quite good." Zeltramon grunted.

"Yeah well try telling that to my ex-girfriends, if I had any." Davis grunted as they broke apart again in another part of the city Rinkmon was still destroying everything in her path as she got done destroying a truck she walked around to look at her work.

"Ah what a beautiful day to destroy I bet after the woopin I gave the rangers they would'nt dare to AGH!" She yelled and she was blasted in the chest when she turned her head she saw the rangers on the Digi-Cycles comming towards her. "What the?!"

"Meet our new toys!" Kari said.

"Yeah that will blow you away." Yolie said.

"You my have vehicles but lets see if they can keep up with me." Rinkmon said as she ran off at super speed.

"Well you heard her guys." TK said.

"After her!" Cody said as they drove off and in no time flat they were beside her.

"Ok the're fast but lets see if they can dish it out." She jumped up spinned and shot out purple energy slashes at the rangers but they dodged all of them then Kari and Yolie stood up jumped off and striked Rinkmon is the air with their Digi-Sabers TK and Cody turned around and fired from their Digi-Blasters blasting her and she fell down on the ground. "You rotten little fucking punk ass rangers!" She yelled as she got up.

"Ah ah ah language Rinky." TK said in a singsong voice waving his finger.

"Kids are reading." Kari said in the same voice.

Rinkmon then ran up to the rangers but using their bikes they all raised the lower halfs causing her to miss then the rangers got off the bikes and they turned into their Digi-Weapons and attacked her from all sides with Rinkmon got ready to rumble. Back with Davis and Zeltramon they had just crossed each other after slicing one another they stood there in silence for about three minutes until sparks flew from Zeltramon's chest making him stumble holding his chest with his left hand.

"Congrats Blue Ranger on your victory, but know that this is only the begining of the battles that are to come between you and I." Zeltramon said as he disappeared.

"Well you sure know how to make an impression on bad guys Davis." Vee-Cycle said.

"Yeah now lets go help the others." Davis said as he jumped landed on the bike and rode off to the others who were dodging Rinkmon's tornado attacks rolling out the way they blasted her from their Digi-Blasters hitting her and they kept firing but she dodged all them with using her super speed. She ran up to Cody trying to slash him but he blocked with his shield then Yolie came up and slashed at her with her blades only for Rinkmon to jump up in the air but TK came and striked her with the lower half of his staff then Kari slashed her chest with her claws knocking her on the ground smoking.

"Guys we need to finish her." Kari said.

"I can help with that." The other rangers looked to see Davis soaring in the air on the Vee-Cycle as it glowed and Davis landed on the ground with the Vee-Sword in his right hand. "Put em together." All the rangers put the weapons together and formed the D-Force Cannon and got in position as Rinkmon got up off the ground. "Fire!" They shot and destroyed her with her left over armor everyhere.

Back in the castle Zeltramon was typing on the keyboard. "Dont think you'll celebrate just yet." He pushed then green button as the particles went to the real world fell on her remains and Rinkmon grew good as new.

"Its zord time!" Davis said as he threw the cannon in the air and seperated as the five zords the rangers jumped in them as they combined and formed Megazordmon it charged in and punched Rinkmon in the face she then ducked down and swept her right leg under Megazordmon making it fall on the ground. Rinkmon then kicked Megazordmon into a building making it crash down as Megazordmon got up Rinkmon kept zigzaging past it landing mutiple punches and kicks then it fell on the ground on it's chest.

"This is really geting annoying." Yolie said struggling to hold the controlers.

"With Rinkmon being big her power is doubled." Cody said looking at the data of Rinkmon on the moniter.

"What we need is to find a way to slow her down." TK said.

"Guys I got it." Kari said getting everyone else's attention. "Rinkmon draws all her speed and power from the razors on her arms if we take care of them we'll be able to take her out."

"Good work Kari, you hear that Megazordmon." Davis said.

"Got it!" Megazordmon said as Rinkmon rushed up to it and went for a punch but Megazordmon blocked with the right AndroAnkylomon arm and kicked her with the left RoboAngemon leg making her stumble back Megazordmon then sprouted out its wings yelled, "Wing-er-Rang!" And fired the wings from its back like a boomerang and slashed of her razors as the wings came back on Megazordmon's back.

"My razors my beautiful razors!" Rinkmon said.

"Time for you to say goodbye!" Davis said.

"Mega Sword Flame Strike!" Megazordmon said as it flew toward Rinkmon and slashed her three times before side slashing her on the left and extinguished the flames and Rinkmon with flames and sparks everywhere on her body fell forward and exploding ending the speed demon for once and for all.

"Ugh I cant believe it I thought for sure Rinkmon would do the trick." Lustmon said angered that the rangers got another victory.

"Its not all a lost we still have the power core to use for further use." Vadei said calmly though inside he just as mad as Lustmon. _"These rangers one day we will find a way to destroy you just you wait." _He thought as a dark aura surrounded his body.

With the power rangers they were all riding on their Digi-Cycles on a highway.

"Man I gotta thank Izzy for this." TK said.

"I know I cant believe Im riding a motorcycle and Im not even old enough yet nor do I have a drivers licsense." Cody said.

"Last I checked none of us do." Kari chuckled out.

"Who cares its still pretty cool." Yolie said.

"Well then come guys lets ride!" Davis said popping a wheelie and drove off with Kari, Yolie, Cody, and TK following behind as they continued to ride.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"Ok listen up the big game is comming up and I'm gonna need everyone's A game." The coach said.**

**"Im a little nervous." Davis said sweating dropping scratching the back of his head with his right hand.**

**"Time for a little intervention." Vadei said.**

**"Its game time!" The announcer said as everyone shouted with excitment.**

**"Ready to do this?" Ken asked.**

**"Lets get it on." Davis said.**

**"Guys trouble." Izzy said.**

**"But we cant go now the team needs Davis." Yolie said.**

**"There must come a time in a leaders choice were he must choose what's most important." Gennai said.**

**"Davis is there something wrong your not telling me?" The couch asked as Davis slightly lowered his head.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	7. The Choices a Leader Must Make

**Episode 6 The Choices a Leader Must Make**

It was another day in Odaiba were we find our leader of the power rangers at the soccer field with alot of other school boys and Ken as they were listening to their couch he was around 30 years old white shirt green gym shorts and black nikes was had short brown hair but it was covered with a red hat and his eyes were blue.

"Ok listen up the big game is comming up and I'm gonna need everyone's A game." The coach said.

"Yeah we'll be going against Koji Jr. High!" A short brown haired boy said.

"Oh yeah biggest game of the season!" Shouted a blonde boy.

"Winner is announced champion team and wins the cup!" Yelled a red shaggy haired boy.

"But remeber you guys we'll be striving to win but its all about working together as a team and trusting your teammates." Ken said.

"Well said Ichijouchi, now then Davis I wanted your excellent leadership and skill to pull us through this." The couch said.

"You can count on me couch, if there's one thing I know best is to be there and pull through with your team!" Davis shouted.

"Yeah!" Shouted Ken and the others teammates agreeing with him.

"Now thats the spirit we'll see you all this afternoon." The couch said as he walked off the field with the all the students leaving too the last one to go were Davis and Ken as they walked towards the end of the blechers they were meet with Veemon, Wormmon, and the rest of their friends waiting for them.

"Hey Ken." Yolie said as she walked up to him and kissed his left cheek.

"Hey Yolie." Ken said wrapping his right arm around her shoulder.

"So are you guys ready for the big game?" Suki asked.

"Im a little nervous." Davis said sweating dropping scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh come on Davis I'm sure you'll do fine." TK said waving his left hand.

"Maybe your just overreacting." Cody guessed.

"Hey you try being a leader and having to live up to everyone's expectation while trying to make decision's that best fit the team and situation! Its not easy you know having all that on you people always looking to you for a solution! Whatever happens to the team falls on the leader making him responsible for everything! Davis shouted making everyone go silent for the outburst and stunned by what he said realizing what he just blurted out. "Sorry you guys I've just been on edge latley... I need some time to myself." And with that Davis used his super speed and ran off before anyone could say another word.

"Whoa." Yolie breathed out.

"Guess the game really has him on edge." TK mused.

"Its not just the game." Kari said gaining everyones attention.

"What do you mean Kari?" Gatomon asked but Suki, Veemon, and Mikemon had a feeling she knew.

"With Davis being leader of the power rangers and leader of the soccer team which are both important he has alot to deal with."

"Yeah but that never stopped him before." TK countered.

"Have you ever been in a leader's shoes with all your teammates relying on you to help, save them, or find a solution?" Mikemon asked.

"Davis told me that since he became leader it was'nt exactly easy for him stuggling have to lead others and have him expect to do almost impossible things proving he's worthy of being leader." Suki said.

"He's only told this to me, Kari, Gatomon, Suki and Mikemon. He would've told Ken but he figgered he should'nt have to weigh his problems." Veemon said.

"And now with the soccerball game comming up it just reminded him of the situation he has to deal with everyday." Kari finished TK, Ken, Yolie, Cody, and their digimon looked down they had no idea all the hardship and strength Davis had to deal with being a leader they felt really sorry for him.

Back at Vadei's castle Vadei, Zeltramon, and Sharkamon saw the whole ordeal that happend on the soccorfeild for Vadei it gave him a evilly idea.

"Time for a little intervention." Vadei said.

"Which digimon shall we mutate?" Sharkamon asked.

"I was thinking on the line of BlackAgumon." Zeltramon said.

"Brilliant choice." Vadei said as a BlackAgumon appeared in the pod went through the usual change and out came with grey arms like the ones on MetalGreymon's except they were on both arms and were dark grey. He had a dark grey metal faceplate with a red horn on his forhead his eyes were crimson red and he had purple stripes on his legs, tail, and on the side of his body.

"Oooo lets call this one DeathBlackAgumon." Sharkamon said.

"Very clever Sharkamon." Zeltramon said.

"Oh well you know I try." He chuckled.

"You know your duty right?" Vadei asked the creature.

"Yes my lord." DeathBlackAgumon said.

"Good, get Lustmon and the Shadowcon's all of you are going down there. Lets give the blue ranger a real stresser on being leader." Vadei chuckled evilly with the others chuckling with him.

_"Maybe I should'nt have blown up on the others like that but darn this game is getting to me not only that with all the hard battles me and the team have to deal with Vadei and his goons. Still one problem at a time Davis dont stress yourself you can only handle so much." _Davis thought as he was sitting on the swings in the old Odaiba park clearing his head as the sun was starting to set. He was so wrapped up in his head he did'nt notice someone comming up behind him until they placed a hand on his right shoulder making him look back to see Tai.

"Hey Davis how you been?" Tai asked him.

"I've been good." Davis said as Tai came and sat on the other swing beside him.

"Kari told me about your little outburst."

"I figured she would."

"Hey listen I had no idea that's what you were going through when I gave you position as leader, but hey I was the same during my adventure."

"Really? You were the same?" He asked shocked.

"Hey you did'nt I got the hang of it right off the bat did you?" He chuckled. "Yeah to be honest there were days were me and Matt acted like you and TK with Matt always trying to take charge but, with the whole lone wolf thing it did'nt work out so good. I kept making alot of other mistakes but you gotta choose to keep getting back up when life gives you tough times and lead on for the sake of others thats what I learned and thats what I saw in you when you saved my sister from Monochromon."

"Thanks Tai I never knew you saw such potential in me."

"What can I say your like a little brother to me."

"Still this whole leader thing is hard."

"True but someone's gotta do it."

"Well then allow me to enlighten this." A red laser came at Davis and Tai knocking them off the swings and on the ground they looked to the right to see DeathBlackAgumon standing there with steam comming out of his mouth.

"What the.." Tai said getting up.

"Who are you?" Davis asked getting up.

"I am DeathBlackAgumon and lets just say my name will bring you into a certain state of pain." He said as he rushed at Davis and Tai who managed to roll out the way Tai ran up to him and kicked him on the side of his head DeathBlackAgumon used his right claw and swipt under his legs making him fall on the ground. Just when he was about to strike him Davis jumped up and kicked him in the back of his head with both feet making him stumble forward as Davis bended over and help Tai to his feet.

"Well I can see this is a regular thing for you." Tai said.

"Yep." Davis said as DeathBlackAgumon straighten himself back up. "Oh Im so gonna turn you black and blue, Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" Going through the morphing change when he finished he posed and said, "Vee Power!" He got in a fighting stance and charged at DeathBlackAgumon.

"Whoa nice suit maybe I can ask if Izzy could make me one too." Tai commented as he saw his succesor battle it out with the mutated BlackAgumon.

"So how are things going for you and my brother?" Kari asked.

"Still going good." Sora giggled Kari meet Sora around her mom's flower shop and the two got to talking about how the others been what they been up to that kind of thing.

"Im really jealous of you and everyone else." Kari sighed.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Cause all of my friends are in a relationship heck even Joe and Gomamon who hooked up with one of Jun's friends who's a digidestined that has a female Gomamon (Imagine Gomamon with long pretty red hair) and Gabumon is with a Foxmon leaving me the only one single." she explained.

"Your not the only one." Sora countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Davis is single too."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey why dont you finally go out with Davis?" Sora asked smirking.

"WHAT?!" Kari shouted as her face blushed red.

"Oh come on I've noticed you've been drooling over him since destroying MaloMyotismon."

"Well would'nt you after all he helped everyone realise their dreams and save both worlds?!" Kari yelled then quickly covered her mouth with both hands after realising what she just said.

"Reeeeally?" Sora asked crossing her arms proud that she got Kari to squeal.

"Oh I'm done having this conversation!" Kari pouted as she walked faster to get away from Sora with her following after snickering they had just came aross the old park when they heard an explosion they turned and saw the area covered in smoke and somthing thing or more like someone jumped out and it was Davis in ranger form with his Digi-Saber in his hands. When the smoke cleared more they saw DeathBlackAgumon firing red lasers from his mouth at him but Davis was deflecting them with his sword.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"One of Vadei's flunkies and Davis needs help." Kari said as she raised her D-3. "Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" Going through the morphing change when she finished she posed and said, "Gato Power!" She took out her Digi-Saber and jumped at DeathBlackAgumon to help Davis.

"Wow pretty nice outfit." Sora said.

"RAA!" Grunted Davis as he and DeathBlackAgumon broke free from their struggle.

"Face it kid I got you right where I want you." He chuckled.

Davis looked out the corner of his eye through his visor and saw something comming. "I would'nt know about that but I say your in for a slashing surprise." He said wondering what he meant DeathBlackAgumon looked to his left and saw Kari come down and slash him across the chest throwing him in the sandbox. "Glad you could make it Kari."

"I was just in the neighborhood." She said as they got ready when DeathBlackAgumon rose up from the ground.

"Oh your in for it now." DeathBlackAgumon said as he fired a red laser out of his mouth only for a red spark comming out instead. "Damn lucky for you I need to refuel but I'll be back." He then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Power down." Davis and Kari said as they both turned back into their regular clothes with Tai and Sora walking up behind them.

"Certainly not on today's activities list." Tai commented.

"We need to tell Gennai about this." Davis said.

"Me and Tai will take care of that you got a game to get ready for, go on." Sora said.

"Well ok then." Davis said as he started jogging to the school.

"Hey Davis wait up." Kari said as she followed after him when they were out of earshot both Tai and Sora started chuckling until they bursted out laughing.

"So you mean to tell me that she still.." Sora started saying.

"Nope but I think cause of Suki that it started to bloom more and more heck I even saw her get jealous when she gets all touchy with Davis." Tai said.

"From the way she just acted and the trick I played on her it wont be too long... hopefully."

"In the meantime we should go over to Gennai's."

"Excellent test run." Vadei chuckled from behind a nearby tree. "Phase one is complete come tonight we'll intiate phase two."

"My lord." Vadei turned around to look at Lustmon.

"What is it?"

"I found something about one of the digidestined that might intrest you." She said as she handed him a file he opened and looked through it when he did he eyes grew wide in surprise then he got that evil smile on his face.

"Now this IS something. After this lets pay this one a visit shall we?" With that he and Lustmon disappeared in black smoke.

Nighttime had come rather quickly as the whole soccerfield was full of people for the up comming game.

"Its game time!" The announcer said as everyone shouted with excitment.

"Ok team lets make history." The couch said as the team rose up from their seats to start the game they were wearing red shirts and white shorts with red stripes on the side the opposing team which was Koji Jr. High was wearing the blue version of what they had on.

"Ready to do this?" Ken asked.

"Lets get it on." Davis said.

"Good luck Ken!" Yolie shouted from the bleachers.

"You got it!" Ken said waving at her.

"You go guys!" Cody said.

"Knock em dead!" TK shouted.

"Show em what you got!" Suki yelled.

"Go Davis!" Tai, Sora, and Matt shouted.

"Go Ken!" Izzy, Mimi, and Joe hollered.

"Come on little bro you can do it!" Jun screamed.

Davis looked at his friends smiling when his eyes meet Kari's she winked at him he gave her a thumb's up and winked back as a response before he meet with his team on the field. "Showtime." The ball was kicked by one of the one of the Koji kids and zipped past the team but Ken stole the ball from him and ran to the goal with three guys were right on his tail he stopped kicked the ball in the air and kicked towards Davis who jumped up and headbutted the ball into the ball earning them the first point of the game as the crowd shouted in praise.

"And with a great combination from Ichijouchi and Motomiya Odaiba Jr. High made a goal!" The announcer said.

"Argh lucky shot." The goalie for Koji Jr. High growled.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Ken said.

"And this is only the begining." Davis said.

In the city everyone was enjoying the nice quite night as they were walking, having dinner, or just stargazing but that was about to change as Shadowcon started walking through the streets making people scream and run for their lives as Zeltramon, Lustmon, and Sharkamon walked with them enjoying all the panicing the people were doing.

"Ah look at all the human scream and quiver with fear its oh so fun." Sharkamon said jumping up and down.

"Keep your fins on Sharkamon. But even I must admit this is rather fun making pathetic human's afraid." Lustmon said as she slashed a firehydrid making water spit out the ground.

"Yes human's are a weak species." Zeltramon said. _"Though some do show promise." _He thought as he flashed back to the fight he had with Davis. "Anyway Shadowcon unleash HELL!" Zeltramon yelled as they scattered and started destroy everything in site.

Back at the game the score was 24-20 with Odaiba in the lead thanks to Davis' strategy and teamwork they were making great time just then the ref blew the whistle signaling it was breaktime as the teams went to rest on the benches when Davis and Ken sat down all their friends and digimon walked towards them.

"Nice play your all doin pretty well." Joe said.

"Thats for sure." Tai added in.

"I just know you guys are gonna win this thing." Suki said.

As the others were praising and bragging about the game Izzy suddenly felt his laptop vibrate in his right hand luckly for him Suki and Jun left to get some snacks he opened it to see Zeltramon, Sharkamon, Lustmon, and the Shadowcon teraing up the town.

"Guys trouble." Izzy said.

"What's up?" Davis asked.

"This." He showed them what was going on. "You guys need to head down there now or they'll destroy everything."

"But we cant go now the team needs Davis." Yolie said.

"Yeah well saving the city is more important." Davis said getting up.

"No offence Davis but how are you gonna explain where you went to your teammates when you leave not to mention your gonna have to cover for us with Suki. We'll handle them and be back by the end of the game." Kari said placing her left hand on his right arm.

"Ok Kari I'll leave it to you. Your in charge of the team." Davis told her with a smile.

"Wait how come she gets to be leader?" TK asked.

"Oh shut up and come on." Yolie said grabbing his left ear and pulled him away with him yelling as Cody and Kari followed.

"Do you think you'll be able to focus?" Ken asked Davis.

"I'll need to." Davis said but in his mind he thought, _"I have to."_

In the city the Shadowcon were running around when some were suddenly blasted the others turned to see the power rangers running towards them with their Digi-Blasters but they switched to their Digi-Weapons and fought their way through the vile monster's when they managed to destroy all of them the three generals made their way towards out fare heroes.

"The Digital Force. Hmmmm it seems you are down a ranger." Zeltramon said.

"That's none of your business leave now or else!" Kari said pointing her right claws hand at him.

"You must be joking we're not going anywhere." Lustmon snickered.

"Good I still owe you some payback for ruining my date with Suki!" TK shouted spinning his staff and getting in a battle stance.

"And I have a rematch with the little fish." Yolie said.

"Im a shark!" Skarkamon said jumping up and down.

"Yeah soon to be sushi." Cody said.

"Attack!" Zeltramon said as the villian charged.

"Aiya!" Said the rangers as they charged as well as Kari went up against Zeltramon, TK against Lustmon, Yolie against Sharkamon, leaving Cody to deal with the Shadowcon as they all engaged in battle.

"Your not bad pink ranger." Zeltramon said as he swipt his sword at her only to do a splits for ducking raise up and side kick him with her right leg onlt for him to block with his left forearm.

"Thanks but Im only slightly better!" She turned invisible from Zeltramon's eyes expecting an attack from behind he turned only to see nothing. "You really think Im that original!" He looked up and saw Kari comming down and slash his chest and kicked him in the gut sending him into a wall.

_"Ah very clever turning invisble and have your opponent think you'll attack from behind when she striked down from above." _Zeltramon thought as he straightend himself up and fired black lighting from his sword making Kari fall and skid back on the ground.

"Now I know by what Davis meant by saying he's a tough one." Kari said grunting across from them TK and Lustmon were clashing struggling staff against saber.

"Im gonna enjoy this green ranger." Lustmon said smiling wickedly.

"In your dreams witch!" TK said as he broke the stuggle and went after her away from them Sharkamon's tail was pushing against Yolie's Hawk-Blades in the x position with her breaking the struggle.

"Having a hard time fighting me?" Sharkamon asked.

"You wish fishbreath!" Yolie said pointing her left blade at him.

"Im a shark!" He said jumping up and down mad. "You are so gonna regret that!" Pointing his right finger at her steam comming out his nose.

"Oh brother." Yolie said shaking her head behind her Cody just got done defeating all the Shadowcon until DeathBlackAgumon landed infront of him and striked him with his right claw only for Cody to block with his shield.

"Wont get the best of me!" Cody said kicking him in the chest as he backed up.

"Says you." DeathBlackAgumon fired two black energy claws as Cody and they rammed into him making him fall on the ground as Sharkamon wiped his tail around and slashed Yolie on her chest as she crashed into the wall. TK was kicked across the face and slashed in the back as he fell on the ground with Lustmon stomping her left foot on his back and Kari and Zeltramon were matching blow for blow as she jumped up dodging his sword and kicked him across the face with her left leg only for him to block with his right hand and fired a black beam in her chest and slashed her slaming her against the wall with his left hand around her neck.

"You are quite the fighter pink ranger, but sadly you are not my opponent." He said gripping her neck harder.

_"D-Damn it. We're not doing so well out here." _Kari thought as she looked around her and saw all the other rangers at their enemies mercy. _"We could use some help."_

Back at the game the score was 28-28 a tie next point wins it as the team were taking a break Davis was deep in thought after having told Jun and Suki that the others were called from their parents for something he could'nt help but wonder how the others were doing. It was then his D-3 beeped looking around he got off the bench and went towards the exit when he looked at it Gennai's face popped up.

"Davis the others are in trouble." He said as he showed what was going on with the others as they were in danger.

"Oh man I gotta help. But the team here is counting on me and I dont want to let them down." He said feeling like he was in a big predicament.

"There must come a time in a leaders choice were he must choose what's most important." Gennai said.

Davis thought about that and came with a realization. "Ok G I'm on my way." Davis said Gennai sweatdropped from the sudden nickname but nodded as the screen turned black he started running when a voice came from behind him.

"Davis? Where are you going?" Davis turned aroung to look at his coach as he came towards him. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Im sorry coach but its urgent." Davis said.

"But the team needs you to help them pull through for this win."

"I know coach but.." Davis paused struggling trying to say something.

"Davis is there something wrong your not telling me?" The coach asked as Davis slightly lowered his head.

"Im sorry but I have to go!" He turned around and ran out there before the coach could say anything else as he ran through the parking lot. "My other team needs me. Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" He transformed and used his super speed to zoom in the destanation were his friends were as he came into view he saw that they all were about to be struck by a claw, tail, saber, and sword. "Incomming Blue Blur!" He shouted as he ram into DeathBlackAgumon making him fall in boxes as he jumped up and kicked Sharkamon in the face having him fall on his butt he then came up to Lustmon and punched her in the gut sending her in garbage cans he went to Zeltramon and elbowed him in the chest with his with his left elbow. He then turned to Kari and helped her as she slowley got her breathing back then looked at him.

"Davis you here."

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Im fine dont worry." They turned as all the villans got up on their feet.

"One more ranger will not make a difference." Lustmon growled.

"We'll see about that, Digital Force Attack!" Davis shouted as the good guys charge at the bad guys as Davis and Kari doubled teamed Zeltramon, TK with Lustmon, Yolie with Sharkamon, and Cody with DeathBlackAgumon. As Zeltramon fired black lightning from his sword Davis zoomed passed it while dodged it using her gymnastic skills as they brung out their Digi-Weapons they slashed him across the chest as sparks flew from his body. As TK blocked her attack he swiftkicked her under her legs making her fall but he swung his staff across her gut sending her into the wall. Yolie jumped up in the air firing her Digi-Blaster at him making him back up until he hit the back of the wall she then swooped with thanks to her wings and kicked him across the face with both feet sending him in the dumpster. Cody blocked DeathBlackAgumon's right claw with his shield and slashed him across the gut with his Digi-Saber and backicked him with his left foot sending him on the ground. As he tried to get up all the rangers got together and formed the D-Force Cannon and fired it destroying him when the three generals got together Zeltramon fired green lightning at his remains as DeathBlackAgimon came back super sized.

"This is where we take our leave." Zeltramon said as he, Lustmon, and sharkamon disappered in black smoke.

"Zord Time!" Davis said as they gots into their zords and formed the megazord and got in a powerstruggle pushing the other back and fourth DeathBlackAgumon slashed with his left arms but Megazordmon blocked with its right forearm and kicked him in the chest. DeathBlackAgumon then fired a red laser from his mouth as it collided with its body with its arms raised up Megazordmon then jumped up and brung out the sword and slashed the monster in half destroying him. "Good job today rangers," Davis complimented.

"Man I think I got soars on my soars." Cody said rubbing his left arm.

"I know what you mean." Yolie said.

"Are'nt we forgetting something?" TK asked.

"Yeah Davis should be getting back to the game." Kari said.

"Right." Davis said.

As the others made their way back to the stadium they saw it was empty as Davis looked at the scoreboard he saw the score 30-28 his team managed to win.

_"That's a relief." _Davis thought.

"You made it back I see only after the game." The gang looked to see it was the coach walking towards them.

"Hey coach look I'm.." Davis started out.

"Listen Davis I understand you have something important to do, but we barley managed to win thanks to Ken. Look I'm sorry to say this but I need the whole teams effort for when we play and you did'nt when we needed you."

"What are saying?"

"Sorry Davis your off the team." And with that the coach walked off leaving a blank faced Davis and a stunned faced group of friends.

"But just for one game." Yolie asked.

"Thats not fair." TK said.

"Its ok guys I made my choice, the coach made his, thats that." Davis said.

"But Davis you had a perfectly good reason." Cody said.

"Yeah but I could'nt tell him that it was all for the greater good, and you guys."

"You gonna be ok?" Kari asked.

"I will be I guess." Davis told her.

Little ways from them Ken was on his way over walking down the halls cause he got a text from Yolie saying they were back as he was walking Zeltramon, Lustmon, Sharkamon, and the Shadowcon appeared around him.

"W-What the?!" He stutterd.

"Hello Kennie boy." Sharkamon said chuckling.

"What do you want from me?" He asked tensing up.

"Oh its not what we want." Lustmon said.

"Its what our master wants." Zeltramon said.

"Oh where is he I wanted to congratulate him on the win." Suki said she stayed behind to tell Ken how great he was during the game when she came across the next hall she saw Ken being surrounded by the villians. "Oh no Ken."

"Grab him." Zeltramon ordered as the Shadocon surround Ken and grabbed him.

"Hey let me go!" Ken shouted struggling to break free but it was no use then all of them disappeared in black smoke.

"Ken!" Suki shouted

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"Those bastards!" Davis growled punching the wall.**

**"You going to tell me everything." Vadei said chuckling at the captive Ken who glared.**

**"We'll get you out Ken!" Yolie shouted.**

**"Do not get in our way!" Lustmon growled.**

**"DAVIS NOO!" Kari screamed.**

**"Now your gonna get it. If its one thing to kidnap me, attack my friends, its to really get on my nerves. But hey this means I get to pay you back for all those beatings." Ken smirked.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	8. Attack of the Black

**Last time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"With Davis being leader of the power rangers and leader of the soccer team which are both important he has alot to deal with."**

**"Have you ever been in a leader's shoes with all your teammates relying on you to help, save them, or find a solution?" Mikemon asked.**

**"Good, get Lustmon and the Shadowcon's all of you are going down there. Lets give the blue ranger a real stresser on being leader." Vadei chuckled evilly with the others chuckling with him.**

**"There must come a time in a leaders choice were he must choose what's most important." Gennai said.**

**"Sorry Davis your off the team." And with that the coach walked off leaving a blank faced Davis and a stunned faced group of friends.**

**"You gonna be ok?" Kari asked.**

**"I will be I guess." Davis told her.**

**"What do you want from me?" He asked tensing up.**

**"Oh its not what we want." Lustmon said.**

**"Its what our master wants." Zeltramon said.**

**"Hey let me go!" Ken shouted struggling to break free but it was no use then all of them disappeared in black smoke.**

**Power Ranger Digital Force**

**Episode 7 Attack of the Black**

We are at Davis' house with the next day as Kari and Cody were comforting Yolie as she was crying on the couch TK was leaning against the front door as Davis in the hallway shaking with anger for what happend.

*Flashback*

As the others were leaving the stadium they heard feet running they turned around and saw Suki comming towards them with a frightend face full of worry.

"Suki?" TK asked.

"Whats wrong?" Kari asked.

"Its about Ken!" She said.

"Ken?" Cody asked puzzled.

"What about him?" Yolie asked a little scared.

"I was in the hallway when I saw him get taken by the Shadowcon!" The digidestined had faces of horror showing.

"What?!" Davis shouted.

*End Flashback*

"Those bastards!" Davis growled punching the wall.

"We'll get Ken back Yolie." Kari said rubbing her back.

"But how?" She asked.

"I told Gennai he said he and Izzy are working on a way to infultrate Vadei's castle." Cody said.

"But what could Vadei possibly want with Ken." TK wondered.

"I'll ask him personally." Davis punching his left fist into his right hand.

In the Vadei's lare we find Ken in the control room chained up against the wall on the floor that was until Zeltramon came in and walked towards him only for Ken to rise up trying to go at him but not getting that far cause of the chains.

"Hello prisoner." He said.

"What is it you want from me scumbag?" Ken growled.

"Like they told you its what I want." Vadei said comming up Zeltramon's left.

"So your the boss? Funny you look a little like Gennai." Ken said.

"Well we are brothers."

"So what do I have you want?"

"Marvelous dark information."

"What?"

"We researched on you finding out you used to be the Digimon Emperor and I must say you did nice and delicious work."

"Again, what do you want?" Ken growled for being reminded about his past self.

"The information that makes the monster you called Kimeramon." Zeltramon said.

"Your crazy if you think I will just tell you!"

"One way or another." Zeltramon said.

"Your going to tell me everything." Vadei said chuckling at the captive Ken who glared.

Back at base the gang was with Izzy and Gennai to explain what they came up with but,

"We cant find a way in the castle." Izzy said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND A WAY?!" Everyone shouted almost making Izzy and Gennai go def.

"What we mean to say is we cant find a way in without getting through his sensors." Gennai said.

"Are you kidding?! Why not just use Digmon and tunnel our way under?!" Davis said the room fell silent until Izzy and Gennai facepalmed themselves. "You mean you did'nt come up with that plan?"

"It was too simple for me to see." Izzy said shaking his head.

"Well at least we found a way in." Cody said.

"But like all evil bases they will have complications and obstacles." Kari said.

"We'll have to make do to get Ken back." TK said.

"Ok guys lets go." Davis said.

"Remeber procede with cautions rangers." Gennai instructed.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" The rangers then ran out of the base to get their friend back.

Returning back to the control room Lustmon just got finished putting the last detail in the machine of Kimeramon.

"Astonishing the beast was made up of Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Greymon, Devimon, MetalGreymon, Monochromon, and SkullGreymon. Truly a magnificent weapon for destruction." She said intreged.

"You know for a kid your quite the evil artist. Well were anyway." Sharkamon said sitting criscrossed infront of Ken.

"Yes from how he looks now you could'nt even tell he was an evil dictator." Zeltramon said as he shocked Ken with black lightning making him groan in pain.

"I swear when I get out of here Im gonna..!" He did'nt finished as Zeltramon zapped him again with Sharkamon firing red lasers at him.

"You'll do what Kennie boy." Sharkamon said.

"Your in no position to make threats." Zeltramon said.

"Easy boys dont break your new toy." Lustmon said chuckling in the far basement of the base a drill came out of the ground and out jumped Digmon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and the rangers.

"Ok we're in yall." Digmon said.

"Yolie you got a lock on Ken?" Davis asked her.

"Yeah is up about four floors above us." She said.

"TK how many Shadowcons do you hear?"

"Hmmmm. About 62 in total it takes to get there."

"Alright lets rock." With that Davis ran out the room with Flamedramon, Kari, Nefertimon, TK, Pegasusmon, Yolie, Halsemon, Cody, and Digmon right behind him as they came into the first hall they were saw 12 Shadowcon walking about and they all made quick work of them as the digimon attacked first with the rangers finishing them off. And they kept up this act as they made their way up to the control room in said control room an alarm went off gaining everyone's attention.

"Whats going on?" Sharkamon asked turning around.

"Trouble, those pesky power rangers are here my guess to save their friend." Lustmon said.

"Well lets give them a proper greeting." Zeltramon said bringing out his sword.

As the rangers made their way to the control room the digimon turned into the Digi-Weapons so they would be ready for anything when they got in there they saw Zeltramon infront with Lustmon on his right and Sharkamon on his left where Ken was behind them.

"Guys!" Ken said happy to see his friends.

"We'll get you out Ken!" Yolie shouted.

"Do not get in our way!" Lustmon growled.

"I was about to say the same to you bitch!" Davis said.

"Attack!" Zeltramon said as the three generals charged.

"Ayah!" Said the rangers as they went toe to toe with the villains as Davis went against Zeltramon, TK and Cody against Sharkamon, and Kari and Yolie against Lustmon as the battle was fierce and the struggle was powerful. As Davis jumped over Zeltramon dodging a swing from his sword he landed infront of Ken and sliced his chains off freeing him as he helped him up.

"Thanks a bunch pal." Ken said.

"Dont mention it what are best buds for?" Davis said he looked out the corner of his eye to see Zeltramon firing a large amount of black lightning in their direction making Davis move infront of Ken with his arms spread out as the attack hit him making scream in pain and agony.

"DAVIS NOO!" Kari screamed.

When the shocking stopped he fell on his knees breathing really hard as Ken kneeled down beside him.

"You ok man?"

"I just got shock by a large amount a black lightning, what do you think?"

"Sorry stupid question."

"And your last." Zeltramon said as he walked towards the two with his sword at the ready but Ken was'nt going to have that as he grabbed Davis' Vee-Sword and blocked Zeltramon's sword he then broke the stuggle and slashed him across the chest sending him back as he slammed into the computer consol. Ken then rushed to Sharkamon jumped up kicked him in the face with both feet making him backflip and backicked him in the gut sending him skidding across the ground. As he ran up to Lustmon he dogded left and right as she swung at him with her saber he then brought the sword up diagonally across her chest sending her across the room as she slammed into the wall.

"Nice work Ken." Davis said as he got up.

"It was nothing." Ken said as he tossed the sword back at Davis as he caught it with right hand.

"Ok guys lets split." As everyone made their way out the control room as three generals got up.

"After them." Zeltramon said.

"Move your large shark ass." Lustmon said kicking Sharkamon in the behind.

"Ow ow ow. Ok Im going." Sharkamon said as they left in the city we see the rangers and Ken had stopped running to catch their breathe were they meet up with Wormmon who was worried sick about his partner.

"Ken you safe." Wormmon said jumping on his left shoulder snuggling his right cheek against Ken's left cheek showing he was happy to see him.

"Im happy to see you too Wormmon." Ken laughed out.

"Well that was biting off WAY more than we can chew." Cody said.

"You can say that again." TK said.

"Oh Ken Im so glad your ok." Yolie said as she brought her arms around his chest hugging him.

"That makes two of us." Ken chuckled.

"Well looks like we're in the clear." Kari said.

"Dont think so." Everyone turned to look at Zeltramon as he had Lustmon and Sharkamon by his sides as well as a couple of Shadowcon's.

"Hey ugly did'nt we just get done thrashing you?" Davis asked pointing at him.

"Thrash this blue boy!" Sharkamon said as he, Zeltramon, and Lustmon fired red lasers from their eyes at Davis but Ken jumped in with Wormmon still on his left shoulder and thrusted his D-3 forward trying to block the attack.

"Ken!" Davis shouted.

"What do you think your doing?" Yolie asked.

"Saving my bud!" Ken grunted out as the light from the laser glowed brighter and in a big red flash covered the whole area as everyone covered their eyes when they opened them they saw the the stop Ken was in a trail of smoke comming from it.

"Ken?!" Yolie asked horrified.

"No." Cody breathed.

"Damn you!" TK shouted.

"Hahaha. Let that be a lesson to you anyone that stands in our way wilkl be destroyed just like Ken Ichijouchi." Zeltramon snickered.

"I heard my name you missed me already did'nt you." Everyone turned to see Ken with Wormmon sticking to the wall on his feet and right arm before Zeltramon could comment Ken was surrounded by black aura as his eyes glowed black then violet like Wormmon's. He then made a spiderman handsign and thrusted his left hand forward making web come out of his wrist and splatter him in the face. As Zeltramon tried to get the stuff off him Ken and Wormmon jumped off the wall and landed infront of their friends.

"Ken you got your powers." TK said.

"Yep I guess the lasers helped stablized the power in the D-3 thus activating it again." Ken said.

"You little brat." Zeltramon said as he pulled the web off.

"Now your gonna get it. If its one thing to kidnap me, attack my friends, its to really get on my nerves. But hey this means I get to pay you back for all those beatings." Ken smirked.

"And I get to show my graditude." Wormmon said.

"Ready pal?"

"Ready." Wormmon he glowed white turned into data and went into the D-3.

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" Ken raised up his left arm thrust his right hand forward and press the big button in the D-3 with his index and middle fingers and began transforming.

Morphing Sequence

When he touched the button Ken's clothes disconfigured and his whole body except his head was white with a big gold D on his chest. He moved his left wrist in a circle then thrusted it forward and made a tunnel of flowing data when he jumped through it he gains silver bands around his wrist's and shin's then his body got covered in a black suit with black gloves, black boots, silver shoulder pads, and a silver belt with a gold buckle. His head was then covered with a black helmet that looked like Wormmon's head except the ears blended in with the helmet the visor looking like his buglike purple mouth but opened and yellow colored violet eyes above it looking like their squinting and a grey mouth in a wide U under the visor. He then posed like the spd shadow ranger.

End Morphing Sequence

"With the crawl and webbing of Wormmon: Digital Force Black Ranger!" Ken said as he posed.

"Wow!" Yolie exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Cody said.

"Not another ranger." Lustmon growled.

"Now this I like." Ken said looking over himself.

"Glad your on the team dude." Davis said putting his left hand on his right shoulder pad. "You ready to do this?"

"Never been more ready." Ken said nodding his head.

"Pfffft! One more mesliy ranger wont make a difference." Sharkamon said.

"We'll see about that." Ken shout back.

"Attack!" Zeltramon said.

"Hiya!" The rangers said as they charged forward with Ken and he jumped and spit kicked two Shadowcon's on the side of the head when he landed he rolled and punched one in the gut then elbowed one in the back of the head and threw it into another one. A Shadowcon got behind Ken but was knocked down by Davis he turned around a roundhouse kicked one in the head he then turned to Ken.

"Having fun man?"

"You bet man who knew I missing out on so much."

"Well you wont enjoy it for long." Zeltramon said comming towards the two.

"Digi-Saber, Vee-Sword!" Davis said as he got his weapons out with the saber in his left hand and the sword in his right as did Ken as he had a Digi-Saber in his left hand but had his Digi-Weapon in the other hand it was a black Wormmon with his head looking like a big blaster's barrel with his legs on the side and his tail was for the handle.

"Digi-Saber!, Worm-Blaster!"

With the girls they were hitting each other pretty hard as Kari and Yolie striked with their Gato-Claws and Hawk-Blades as Lustmon was using her saber when the weapons collided again Lustmon brought them down and looked at Yolie.

"We are not intimidated by your boyfriend."

"Well you obviously dont know how good of a kisser he is."

Kari broke the struggle and kicked Lustmon in the gut making her stumble back as she looked at Yolie. "Now is not the time to be talking about relations with the enemy." She said as Yolie scratched the back of her head with sweatdropping.

TK and Cody came jumping at Sharkamon and brung the Pata-Staff and Armadillo-Shield down hard on him as he backed up but he fired red lasers from his mouth and eyes but Cody shielded them as TK got out his Digi-Blaster and fired at him in the chest.

"I feel like saying a fish pun." TK said.

"Please dont cause he'll start whinning." Cody said.

"Kya!" Ken backslashed Zeltramon tuned around and blasted him with a black energy as he was sent crashing along with Lustmon and Sharkamon as the three got up, "This is not over power rangers." Zeltramon said.

"Whatever just make be sure to tell your boss a new ranger's in town." Ken said as the three disappeared in black smoke but the ground started shaking and a giant Shadowcon cam out of nowhere.

"Wow, ok guys time to go big." Davis said but Ken put his right hand oh his shoulder to get his attention.

"Let the new guy get this one." As he threw his Worm-Blaster in the air as it glowed white and shown a robotic version of Wormmon as Ken jumped inside it. "IronWormmon activating Megazord Mode!" IronWormmon started wrapping himself in a weblike cacoon then the cacoon started wiggling and out came a robot version of Stingmon. "Megazord Mode Complete: IronStingmon!" When the zord came down it started bashing the Shadowcon left and right but it jumped up and highkicked IronStingmon across the face making him stumble back then he fell over as the Shadowcon burped out a red energy orb that hit him in the chest but he quickly rose back up. "Ready to finish this?" Ken asked the Megazord.

"You know it Ken." IronStingmon said.

"Duel Spiking Slash!" They both shouted as IronStingmon extended two glowing spikes out of his arms flew right at the Shadowcon and slashed in a x position as IronStingmon was behind it and the Shadowcon yelled before it was destroyed.

"Not bad for a newb." Davis commented.

"Well he is a genius." Kari said.

Later on we see gang in the park under a tree with Ken having his arm around Yolie as Wormmon was snuggled up against Hawkmon TK laying on his stomach with his arms prompt up having Patamon on his head Cody sitting criscrossed with Armadillomon in his lap Kari sitting criscrossed as she was holding Gatomon with both arms and Davis sitting with Veemon on his right shoulder.

"Now today was quite the day huh?" Cody said.

"No kidding Code." armadillomon said.

"Yeah we snuck in Vadei's base." TK started out.

"Saved Ken." Patamon said.

"Not to mention added a new ranger to the team." Yolie said.

"And that new zord too." Hawkmon said.

"Hey at least Ken dosent have to sit on the sidelines anymore." Kari said.

"Neither does Wormmon." Gatomon said.

"I gotta tell ya being part of the action again makes me pumped up for the next fight." Wormmon said.

"Same here." Ken said.

"Well then get ready you two." Veemon said.

"Yep cause we're gonna be hitting those goons hard." Davis said.

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted raising their fits in the air.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"Davis you've been acting strange latley." Suki pointed out.**

**"What no come on." Davis saids waving his hand.**

**"Oooo time for me to have a playday." Sharkamon chuckled**

**"Dude why dont you help she's your girlfrends for crying out loud!" Davis holleredf at TK.**

**"And risk a broken leg? No way man she'll listen to you better." TK said shaking his hands.**

**"Hello blue ranger." Said Sharkamon.**

**"What the?" Suki asked.**

**"Shit!" Davis growled.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	9. Identity Crisis

**Hey everyone sorry I have'nt posted this for while been VERY busy but I promise you this I'll be alot quicker with the new chapters ok.**

Episode 8 Identity Crisis

Davis was walking through the street of the city on his way to school. Its been two weeks since Ken and Wormmon joined the Rangers and he felt like things were going good for him and the Rangers, when he came around the corner he quickly jumped back as a sword swung in his face he looked up to see Zeltramon there with Sharkamon standing next to him.

"What do you goofs want I'm on my way to school!" He growled.

"Oh dont worry once we're through with you, you'll never go to school again." Sharkamon laughed.

"Y'know never going to school again is tempting." Davis said crossing his arms and tilting his head. "But that would mean I would have to go with the whole dieing thing and I dont plan on dieing." He said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Thats alright with us." Zeltramon said pointing his sword.

"Lets make this quick!" Davis ran towards them and sidekicked Zeltramon who ducked as Davis punched Sharkamon in the chest he jumped out the way onto the wall when Zeltramon swung his sword he jumped off and kicked Zeltramon in the head but Sharkamon tackled Davis to the ground and stomped on his back making him groan but Davis spinkicked Sharkamon's legs making him fall on his butt as Davis got up. He ended up dodging all of Zeltramon's swing as he tried to slice and dice our fair leader making him jumped on a dumpster as Davis kicked his swings then jumped on his shoulder and flipped off him and he kicked Zeltramon into the dumpter but suddenly davis was hoisted up by Sharkamon spun around and threw him into the sidewalk as he skided on his stomach as he looked back to Zeltramon and Sharkamon walking toawrds him.

"Not so tough now are ya Blue Boy." Sharkamon snickered.

"This comming from a walking pack of sardines." Davis said sitting up on his hands and knees.

"Why you little!" Sharkamon ran at him but Davis took off his backpack and smack him across the face making his slam face first into the wall.

"So gullable!" Davis snickered as he putted his backpack back on and morphed drawing out his Digi-Saber engaging Zeltramon in a sword fight when Zeltramon slashed for Davis' head he blocked with his saber and swung it across his chest making sparks fly as Sharkamon came up behind him but Davis smiplely steped aside and stuck out his right foot making him fall on top of Zeltramon. "Have a nice trip see ya next fall!" Davis chuckled at his own joke.

"You wont be laughing after this." Zeltramon said throwing a black ball to Davis as it rolled to his feet with Zeltramon and Sharkamon disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Whats this suppose to do?" Davis asked confused looking at the ball till he saw a countdown from five. "Ah shit!" Davis used his super speed and ran as the ball exploded launching Davis into an opened dumpster as it the lid shut Davis pushed it open and was covered in spagetti and ranch dressing with a slice of pizza on his helmet. "Ok that was embarrasing." He pulled the pizza off his head. "And this is just humiliating." He sighed as he got out the dumpter and demorphed glowing white and digitizedback into his street clothes. "I better get going." He muttered continuing on his way to school.

The day went by slowley as we see our gang outside for lunch.

"Davis you've been acting strange latley." Suki pointed out.

"What no come on." Davis saids waving his hand.

"And not just you its all you guys." She said looking at all the others with Mikemon doing the same thing.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Well for one thing you guys always disappear." Mikemon pointed out.

"You get a weird look on your face whenever your D-3's start to beep." Suki said.

"And its like you guys just seem to know where the other is when the rest of us dont know." They both said together.

"Oh well we've been very busy with stuff." Yolie said getting nervous.

"What kind of stuff?" Suki asked getting suspicious.

"Stuff involving the Digital World." Veemon sighed.

"Veemon!" Gatomon said nudhing him in the right arm.

"Well can you blame me for telling her! I mean pretty much the Power Rangers are doing our job protecting people while we sit on our digi-asses doing NOTHING!" Veemon complained falling on the ground.

"I agree with Vee here, I dont know about you guys but Im pretty much feeling useless." Davis sighed leaning back.

"I know what you mean dude." TK groaned with the others playing along.

"Well I guess that explaines it if your trying to help the Digital Force." Suki mussed.

"Exactly!" Armadillomon whinned.

"Well anyway I better get going. I gotta help a teacher with her paper for my detention." Suki said getting up.

"What did you do this time?" Cody asked her.

"I sucker punched a pervert trying to touch my ass infront of a teacher." Suki smirked.

"Nice." Davis grinned as they high fived.

"See ya sweety." Suki said kissing TK.

"Later babe." TK said as Mikemon kissed Patamon and they both left whem they were gone the group sighed in relief.

"Oh my god! That was close!" Hawkmon shouted.

"I know good thing Davis is a good lier." Ken chuckled.

"And Veemon being a good actor." Wormmon smiled.

"Still we need to be more careful Suki and Mikemon might find out if we're not." Gatomon warned.

"By the way, I cant believe you got trashed by Zeltramon and Sharkamon." Kari said looking at Davis.

"Literally" Yolie said.

"Yeah well you didn't have to splash tomato juice all over yourself to get rid on the garbage scent." Davis complained crossing his arms.

"True." Patamon said.

"So Izzy got anything for us?" Veemon asked raising up.

"We got zip, we've only had minor attacks but other than that nothing major." Cody said.

"Usually if the bad guys quite it means the're planning something." Armadillomon said.

"That not helping with the nerves there Arma." Kari smirked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe sorry about that." Armadillomon chuckled scratching the back of his head sweatdropping.

In Vadei's castle Sharkamon was going over all the battle they have had so far with the Rangers.

"Man! These Rangers really grinds my gears! I mean so far we have tried everything to destroy them or make their lives a living hell but nothings working!" He pouted laying on the keyboard and a picture of Davis in his ranger form showed up making Sharkamon growl.

"If only we took out the leader then the ranger would be helpless and destroying the rest would be easy!" That was when it hit him and he raised up smiling like a crazy loon.

"Oooo time for me to have a playday." Sharkamon chuckled.

Later in the afternoon Davis, Kari, and TK were walking through the street with the Digimon by their sides.

"Dude why dont you help she's your girlfrends for crying out loud!" Davis hollered at TK.

"And risk a broken leg? No way man she'll listen to you better." TK said shaking his hands.

"You know you sure are wiped." Kari said eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Well excuse me if I want to live. LIVE I TELL YOU!" TK shouted raising his hands in the air but then looked at Davis and Kari who had their eyes half lided. "This does'nt help my case does it?"

"Not really." They both said.

You see they were talking about TK helping more with lieing to Suki to cover up the whole ranger secret the problem however, was that TK didn't want a broken anything from her.

"Dude you really need to grow a pair." Veemon said beside Davis.

"Hey! We like to see you try to lie and survive from Mikemon and Suki!" Patamon exclaimed to Veemon getting in his face.

"Unlike you and TK, me and Davis got the BALLS to handle both of them for your information!" Veemon said getting in his face.

"Ok ok break it up." Gatomon said getting in between the two. "But seriously you have to help us with lieing to those two." She said facing Patamon.

"Fine we'll try." Patamon sighed.

"Same goes for me." TK said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway I gotta go help Matt to find Jun a great gift for their anniversary." TK said walking off with Patamon on his heel.

"Well GOOD luck with that." Davis said sarcstically making Kari giggle.

"Well I better get going too. There's a new camera being sold and I just gotta have it." Kari said.

"Maybe you'll be able to take great pictures with it." Davis said.

"Hopefully anyway bye." Kari said as she leaned forward and kissed Davis on his cheek making him blush and her too after she realized what she just did. "Um s-sorry, well gotta go!" And with that she took off before Davis could say anything.

"What was that about?" Veemon asked.

"I dont know I'll talk to her." Gatomon said as she turned and kissed Veemon of the cheek and she quickly left just as fast with a blush on her face.

"Well that was something..." Davis whispered holding his cheek.

"Sure was.." Veemon whispered doing the same.

"Hey guys." Davis and Veemon turned to see Mikemon and Suki walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"Nothing much." Veemon smiled.

"We saw what happend with Gatomon and Kari." Mikemon teased.

"Yeah so?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"So they clearly got the hots for you guys." Suki said pointing her finger in Davis' chest.

"And dont try and deny you guys got over your crush on them and moved on. Cause you guys have so not, you feel the same." Mikmon said.

"Ummmm uh..." Veemon trailed of but before anything else could be said Sharkamon appeared startling the group.

"Hello Blue Ranger." Said Sharkamon.

"What the?" Suki asked.

"Shit!" Davis growled.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon launched himself at Sharkamon's head as he rammed into his face making him scream from the pain.

"Paw Punch!" Mikemon ran to Sharkamon and thrusted her left paw in his gut knocking him on the ground.

"Its that walking fish." Suki said.

"IM A SHARK YOU STUPID GIRL!" Sharkamon yelled as he got up.

"Whatever pal, now what do you want with us?" Mikemon asked getting ready.

"And why did you call Davis Blue Ranger?" Suki asked.

_"Shit! Fucking shit! This is bad if Suki finds out we're in big trouble!" _Davis thought. _"I cant morph but maybe I can by some time. Until then.." _"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis shouted as Veemon was engulfed in flames and turned into Flamedramon.

"Dont you know Digimon cant hurt us!" Sharkamon laughed.

"That wont stop me from trying!" Flamedramon jumped at Sharkamon and kicked him only for Sharkamon to block with his tail and slash at him but Mikemon jumped in and blocked him with her claws Flamedramon took this oppertunity grabbing Sharkamon's tail and slung him into a streetlight.

"Quick lets bail." Davis said as he and Suki began running with their Digimon behind them but so was Sharkamon who was right behind gaining. They kept running until they came across a bridge under a waterway and Sharkamon jumped infront of them blocking their way.

"Ok so what do we go now?" Suki asked as the gang got in a fighting position.

"Working on it Suk." Davis growled.

"HA!" Sharkamon rushed at them as Davis punched him but Sharkamon ducked and kneed Davis in the gut the rose and hit him in the back with his right elbow and kicked him across his face making him skid across the ground. Suki jumped and kicked Sharkamon across the face but he quickly recovered and swung his tail at her slamming her in the ground pinning her as Flamedramon and Mikemon ran up and started punching and kicking him but Sharkamon was matching them blow for blow. He then fired red energy beams in their chest making them fall on their backs. "Now this is just too easy! I cant believe I going to win!" He laughed out.

"No you wont!" Davis tackled Sharkamon off Suki to the edge of the bridge and punched him left and right. Sharkamon got aggitated punched Davis in his chest knocking the air out of him, Sharkamon grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him of the bridge with Davis screaming as he hit the water.

"Davis!" Suki shouted.

"No Davis!" Mikemon yelled.

"You monster! Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon encased himself in fire and hit Sharkamon in the chest making them both soar in the air as Flamedramon kicked Sharkamon across the chest then uppercuted him under his chin and hammerpunched him to the ground but Sharkamon grabbed Flamedramon's legs with his tail and slung him to the ground with Sharkamon landing on Flamedramon's back hard as he shouted in pain.

"Sorry dude but I think its time to put the flame out." Sharkamon said raising his left claw to finish him only for it to be blasted by a blue energy beam making him in yelp from the blast everyone looked at the end of the bridged to see Davis in Ranger form with a Dig-Blaster in his right hand.

"Sorry fishbreathe but I cant have you hurting innocent kids while Im around." Davis said lowering his weapon as he turned to Suki and Mikemon. "You two ok?"

"Yes but my friend got thrown in the water." Suki said all worried. It pained Davis to see her like this but he had to keep up the act for her sake.

"Dont worry I'll find him." He said but Flamedramon lit himself on fire and backkicked Sharkamon in the chest.

"No need he's my partner I'll find you worry about taking care of him." Flamedramon said gesturing to Sharkamon was was rubbing his chest playing along.

"Ok then, go!" Davis shouted as Flamedramon nodded ran off to the side of the bridge and jumped off and dived into the water but unknown to Suki and Mikemon he dispersed into white particles and floated into Davis' D-3 giving off a soft ding signaling Davis he was ready. "Lets go Sharkamon, Vee-Sword!" Davis shouted bringing out his Digi-Weapon.

"With plessure Blue Boy!" Sharkamo ran up to Davis and slashed him only for Davis to block if with his blade and kick him in his side then punched him in the face but Sharkamon fired red laser from his eys and jewel at Davis' chest making sparks fly everywhere but he held his ground as he jumped up in the air.

"Vee-Sword! Full Power!" His blade glowed a bright blue and slashed downward on Sharkamon's chest as sparks flew and he exploded sending him on his back cluthing his chest in pain.

"This is'nt over yet Ranger do you hear me?!" Sharkamon shouted as he disappeared in black smoke as Davis rose up.

"Oh I hear you alright you annoying fish." davis grumbled as he looked as Suki and Mikemon who got to their feet.

"Thanks for the help." Mikemon smiled.

"But we gotta get going and find our friend bye." Suki said as she and Mikemon ran off down the way were Davis earlier fell off.

"We might want to go before they reach the shore point." Vee-Sword said.

"You dont have to tell me twice." Davis said as he used his super speed and ran the opposite way of Suki and Mikemon till they reached a shore of the waterway as Davis jumped in it just as Suki and Mikemon ran they were worried until they saw Flamedramon help Davis out the water and back onto the shore as they came towards them as Flamedramon turned back onto Veemon.

"You guys ok?" Mikmon asked.

"We're fina lucky I found him just in time." Veemon faked breathed hard and heavey. "So what happend with the Blue Ranger?" He asked Mikemon.

"He took care of that overgrown fish." Mikemon said.

"Davis are you gonna be alright?" Suki asked kneeling down to him.

"Yeah, but it better be safe if I never try out for the swim team." Davis smiled weakly at her as the rest smiled.

Back at the Castle our certain shark was throwing his tantrum in the main room.

"So close! So close! So close! So close! So close!" Sharkamon whinned pacing.

"Sharkamon." He turned around to see Vadei enter the room. "I witness your attempt at trying to destroy the Blue Ranger."

"W-Well yes I figured if I got rid o-of the leader the other R-Rangers would be to vunerabe." Sharkamon stammered afraid he went behind his master's back and tried to take care of something himself.

"Its ok Sharkamon." Vadei smiled pacing a hand on his left shoulder. "You were fighting dirty, the way I see it that is true evil targeting the leader to make the others weak. Well done."

"Thank you Master." Sharkamon bowed his head.

"Now rally the forces for the next attack." Vadei said as he stepped aside and let Sharkamon go do as he was told whwn he left Zeltramon appeared in the room behing Vadei.

"Your really going to let it slide Master?" He asked.

"Oh of course not." Vadei chuckled. "Sharkamon will be punished. By the way how is Lustmon comming along with Project K?" He asked.

"She'll have it ready ahead of schedule." Zeltramon bowed.

"Excellent tell her to have it ready soon. I have a little surpeise for a friend of ours." Vadei snickered.

Davis and Veemon walked in their apartment all still wet as Jun looked up from her magazine.

"How was your day bros?" Jun asked them over time Jun has cosidered Veemon as a little brother so she started calling him bro.

"It was alright got a little wet though." Davis muttered.

"Yeah but that kinda stuff will happen in a water ballon fight." Veemon chuckled.

"I hear ya espicially if it was with a giant shark being a Ranger can be tough." Jun said looking back into her magazine.

"You have no- WHAT?!" Davis and Veemon shouted in shock.

"Yep I know your little secret about you being the the Digial Force Blue Ranger as well as knowing Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, and Ken are the Pink, Green, Red Yellow, and Black ones." Jun said still looking at the paper infront of her.

"How did you find out?" Veemon asked as Jun looked up and put away her magazine.

"It was'nt really that hard you looked like big costume version of your partner." Jun smiled.

"Of course!" Davis facepalmed himself.

"Plus I saw you and Ken morphed on my way to school behind an alley." She added.

"Note to self; Check surrounding before morphing." Davis said.

"But dont worry I wont say anything. Im proud of what you guys are doing." Jun said getting up and hugging her brothers.

"Thanks Jun." They smiled as they hugged her back.

"But could you guys take me out for a ride on the Digi-Cycle once in awhile?" She asked as they sepreated.

"We'll see." Davis and Veemon said as all three laughed.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"Students get ready for a School Fun Fest!" The principle shouted.**

**"Why dont we show those Rangers the real definition of fun." Vadei asked.**

**"These things get more boring each year." Yolie groaned in annoyance.**

**"Its not like anything bad is gonna happen." Suki chuckled.**

**"As those punk little teenagers would say; Showtime!" Lustmon laughed.**

**"What the?! What going on?!" Ken asked.**

**"Aw well thats just terrific." Veemon growled.**

**"I have you now!" The monster said.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	10. Why I Hate School

**Episode 9 Why I Hate School**

It was night time in Odaiba where is was quite and peaceful and everyone was asleep.

KABOOM!

Well almost everyone I take you now where the comotion is happening on top of a building where we see the Rangers fighting off Zeltramon and some Shadowcon.

"Anyone else thinking its a little late to be doing this?" Ken asks after he blasted a Shadowcon with his Worm-Blaster.

"I hear ya Ken." Worm-Blaster said.

"I know right a girl needs her beauty sleep!" Yolie whinned after double-slashed a Shadowcon with her Hawk-Blades.

"I doubt any beauty sleep will help you." TK said as he kicked a Shadowcon that was trying to sneak attack Yolie from behind then stabbed it with his Pata-Staff.

"Like you would know!" Yolie shouted hitting TK on the head as he crouched holding on to his head in pain.

"Watch it tomboy!" TK yelled as he got up and pushed Yolie. They were about to start their usual squable until they turned around and each slashed a Shadowcon behind them.

"This is not the time to fight each other. Fight the enemy." Cody said as slice and diced three Shadowcon.

"Question is why do they have to attack in the middle on the night?" Kari asked kicking under a Shadowcon and throwing it off the building.

"Ask later fight now." Davis said striking swords with Zeltramon as he jumped up and kicked Davis in the chest making him stumble back but Davis ran up to him and punched Zeltramon in the gut as he skided back.

"Where is Lustmon?" Zeltramon growled just then Lustmon came out the building holding a purple crystal in her right hand laughing like a witch.

"I got it Zeltramon, lets move." Lustmon smiled.

"Another time Rangers." Zeltramon said waving his right hand a he, Lustmon, and the remaining Shadowcon disappeared as the Rangers came around each other.

"Power Down." They said glowing white and dedigitized back into their regular clothes with the Digimon by their sides.

"Well that was just bizzare." Veemon said as he jumped and clutched on to Davis' right shoulder.

"No kidding these last few attacks have been confusing." Gatomon agreed as Kari picked her up.

"I'll go see Gennai, maybe he can tell us what it all means." Cody said as he began walking off.

"Wait are'nt you gonna go back to bed?" TK asked him.

"Yeah after all its only 5 o'clock." Patamon said as he sat on TK's head.

"Cody always gets up this early. So it normal for us." Armadillomon said waving to them as he and Cody jumped off the building.

"Well I dont know about the rest of you but Im going back to bed." Hawkmon said floating to Yolie's right.

"You got that right. I need more beauty sleep, and shut up TK." Yolie said as she pointed her right finger at him who just turned his head the other way. And on that note after they kissed their respective boyfriends Yolie and Hawkmon flew off the building.

"We might wanna head on back too Ken." Wormmon said on his left shoulder.

"I hear ya buddy." Ken said as he webbed a building and jumped off and left by web swinging.

"Wanna go airborn?" Patamon asked looking at TK.

"Sure why not." TK said as Patamon jumped off and turned into Pegasusmon with TK getting on his back and they flew off leaving Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon alone who all felt a little uneasy for some reason.

_"Ok Im alone with Kari but why cant I talk to her?" _Davis thought looking down.

_"Oh man why am I so nervous around Davis now?" _Kari thought looking down to the left.

_"Man get a grip ever since Gatomon kissed you you have'nt spoken a single word to her!" _Veemon yelled in thought looking to the right.

_"Since Kari kissed Davis they have'nt spoken to each other. But then again I have'nt been all that better with Veemon!" _Gatomon thought looking down.

All of a sudden they looked at the person that's been on their minds when they caught themselves looking they all chuckled nervously.

"Well we best be going." Davis and Veemon said.

"Yeah us too." Kari and Gatomon said.

"Bye!" All four say as Davis ran off the building and into the streets as Kari jumped from building to building all the while the four of them where shouted, _"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" _in their heads.

As the hours went by the principle of the school had all the students in the gym as they were getting ready for the annual School Fun Fest they had every year.

"Students get ready for a School Fun Fest!" The principle shouted.

As all the students roared and cheered with excitment the gang was huddle up on the left side of the bleachers with their Digimon on their head.

"The only good thing about these things is that we get a day off from school work." Davis said.

"Ahmen to that Davis!" Cody smiled as they high fived.

"Hey why dont we all hang out today?" Suki suggested.

"Great that way we wont end up looking for one another later." Yolie said.

"And that would be annoying." TK said,

"No kidding." Ken chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun!" Kari giggled with the Digimon laughing.

At Vadei's Castle said villian along with Zeltramon and Sharkamon were watching the whole thing go unfold about the School Fun Fest.

"Why dont we show those Rangers the real definition of fun." Vadei asked.

"Good I have some unfinished business with the Blue Ranger." Sharkamon chuckled.

"The Blue Ranger is mine Sharkamon." Zeltramon glared as him making Sharkamon flinch.

"Boys boys settle down lets not fight each other but the Rangers." Vadei said as everyone relaxed. "Now Zeltramon have Lustmon get the chamber ready I have a specific Digimon in mind." Vadei smirked wickedly.

Back at school the gang were outside as Davis just finished the 100 meter kickoff where you see if you can kick the ball a 100 feet far and so far only he and Ken could actually do it. TK and Cody were doing the old see how strong you were trick and TK had to keep Cody in check about his strength otherwise he would've broke it. Kari, Yolie, and Suki were throwing darts at the board against the wall each hitting their targets dead on with keen focus. As for the Digimon Veemon was running a very hard obstacle course but it kept Veemon active and going, Gatomon and Mikemon were running track on all fours trying to beat the other. Patamon and Hawkmon were having a flying contest to see who could get more airborn and as added fun they wanted how much attacks they could dodge from the other. And Armadillomon and Wormmon were seeing how long Wormmon could keep rolling on Armadillomon as he was spinning and so far it lasted for about 10 minutes, when everyone just got finished they all went to other events to keep theirselves occupied.

"This definatly beats being in class." Cody said walking across the field.

"And keeps us busy." TK said.

Away from them the girls were sitting on a bench well Kari and Suki were while Yolie was leaning on the back with her arms crossed.

"These things get more boring each year." Yolie groaned in annoyance.

"Oh come Yolie beggers cant be choosers." Kari chuckled elbowing her in the right shoulder as Yolie giggled. "Hey um do you guys know where Davis is?" She asked looking around.

"He's over there by the table with the waters." Suki said pointing to left.

"Why? Does our fair Kari plan on talking to Davis? Alooone?" Yolie tease as she and Suki snickered when Kari's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh shut up." Kari shouted turning her head away from them. "Besides I have'nt really talked to Davis for a few days."

"How come?" Yolie asked confused but Suki knew why as she was smirking.

"Well why dont you go over there now." Suki said as she grabbed Kari by her left arm and slung her in Davis' direction making her stumble she glared back at Suki and walked towards him.

"She'll need all the help she can get." Yolie muttered.

"Its not like anything bad is gonna happen." Suki chuckled.

Davis just got done drinking his water from the plastic cup and threw it away as he turned around he bumped into Kari almost knocking her back but Davis quickly grabbed her around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They both looked at each other for what seemed like forever until they realised they were holding each other and seperated blushing red across their faces.

"Sorry about that Kari." Davis said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem." Kari said rubbing her right arm.

"So whats up?"

"I just wanted to know if I could hang with you for while."

"I'd love too."

"Great."

And with that the two walked off to check out the other activities around the school they went to the tag team go cart, fooled around in the house of mirrors, and shooted a couple of baskets. They were right now walking through the hallway that appeared empty except for them.

"Man today has been totally fun." Davis chuckled.

"Yeah when we put our minds to it we make a perfectly good team." Kari giggled.

They walked in a comfortable silence for about five minutes until Davis broke it.

"Hey um Kari, is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you remember the last time we were around each other like this?"

"Yeah when we was chewing TK out for not having a backbone with Suki."

"Do you remember what happend afterwards?" Davis asked his face growing red.

"Yeah I um kissed you then left." Kari muttered her face growing pink.

"I've been meaning to ask you why you did that?" He stopped walking and turned to face Kari while she did the same.

"I just wanted to. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't I was very comfy. I just wanted to know why."

What neither knew is that unconciously they were leaning on each other as they had their foreheads touching.

"I-I wanted to tell you something.." Kari whispered.

"What would that be.." Davis said.

But before anything could happend Lustmon appeared before them snickering gaining their attention as they got in a fighting position.

_"Could'nt this bitch have waited five more minutes!" _Davis and Kari thought in their heads.

"As those punk little teenagers would say; Showtime!" Lustmon laughed.

"What the hell do you want?!" They both shouted.

"Oh I just came to bring a little chaos." Lustmon smirked then vanished.

On cue an explosion came from the far right on the school of the bleachers followed by people screaming.

"What the?! What going on?!" Ken asked.

"I dont know!" Suki said as everyone on the bleaches got up and ran towards where the explosion came from when they got there they saw a furry yellow reptile thing with robotic arms, wings, and face armor.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

"Its about to be nothing!" Veemon shouted as he ran to it the creature saw him comming and raised its right claw to try and slash him but Veemon jumped up and kicked him across the face with his left leg. He then uppercutted it under the chin with his right fist then grabbed its head and swung it across his right should slamming it on the ground making it stop moving as Veemon landed. "Take that!" Veemon shouted as everyone who saw this roared and cheered for what the little blue dragon just did.

"Wow.." Gatomon breathed in awe. _"Get a grip girl stop drooling just cause Veemon took on a monster in a impressive and heroric way making my knees drop. Damn it!" _Gatomon exclaimed in her head as her face was bright pink with her holding onto it with her paws.

"Now that was impressive." Armadillomon smiled.

"Way to go Big Vee." Mikemon shouted raising up her left fist.

But the cheering was cut short as the monster got back up and swung its tail at Veemon who just in time brought up his arms in a x position when the tail hitted him making him skid back.

"Aw well thats just terrific." Veemon growled.

"I have you now!" The monster said.

It ran up to Veemon ready to run him down but Davis came and tackled it to the ground making it pass Veemon.

"Not on my watch freakazoid!" Davis yelled as he jumped off it. "Now who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"His name is Reptiledramon and he's a Digimon from ancient times." Lustmon said as she landed beside the now named Reptiledramon as the rest of the students and Digimon fled.

"You!" Suki and Mikemon yelled.

_"Lustmon!" _Everyone else growled in thought.

"Is this a private little party or can anyone join in?" She asked devishly.

"Why dont you kiss my white scaly ass!" Veemon shouted.

"Why you little..!" Lustmon growled indignatly.

"Um its not white its blue." Gatomon pointed out.

"Oh.." Veemon rubbed the back of his head with his right hand embarrased.

"Why you looking Gatomon?" Mikemon tease making Veemon and Gatomon's face go red as the other Digimon snickered.

"Enough of this destroy them!" Lustmon shouted as Shadowcon appeared and she, Reptiledramon, and the Shadowcon ran towards the teenagers and Digimon.

"Suki you and Mikemon get out of here we'll lead them away from the school." Davis said and before Suki could say anything Davis and the gang ran off with the enemies right behind them.

"Think they'll be ok?" Mikemon asked turning to Suki.

"I know they will and if not the Power Rangers will be there to help them out." Suki said as and Mikemon ran into the school to inform the principle and everybody what happend.

Back with the team as they ran from an alley into the park the Digimon went into the D-3's to prepare for battle.

"Ok guys get ready! Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" Davis shouted touching his D-3.

"Lets Go Digital Force Ha!" The others shouted doing the same thing as everyone jumped up spins and landed on the ground in their ranger from they turned around as their enemies stopped infront of them.

"This game of cat and mice ends now." Lustmon smiled.

"This cat is gonna claw out your eyes." Kari growled with her Gato-Claws on with TK swirling his Pata-Staff, Cody bringing out his Armadillo-Shield, Yolie grabbed out her Hawk-Blades, Ken brought out his Worm-Blaster, and Davis swung his Vee-Sword.

"Tear them to shreds!" Reptiledramon yelled as he and the Shadowcon ran forward.

"Heya!" The Rangers shouted running to them as Davis got into a fight with Reptiledramon, Kari with Lustmon, and the others with the Shadowcon.

"So how did Vadei make you in his little army?" Davis grunted as he slashed him blow for blow with Reptiledramon countering with his claws.

"He promised me power and I will get it ridding of you!" Reptiledramon said swinging his tail under Davis making him fall but he spinned on the floor kicking him in the face and got on his right knee on the ground with his left foot in a sitting position sticking out his Vee-Sword.

"Not gonna happen captain." Davis said.

"Stand still you bitch!" Lustmon shouted as she slashed Kari but she blocked with her Gato-Claws in a x position.

"Catch me if you can." Kari taunted as she jumped up with Lustmon following her in the air and the two striked at each other with their weapons Kari then kicked Lustmon in the chest sending her into a building but she landed on her feet then fired green lightning from her eyes at Kari making her crash in a building.

"Lets put the spin on things." Yolie said as she spinned around in a mini red tornado and slashed away at Shadowcon after Shadowcon as she continued to spin she flew up in the air carring four Shadowcon and when she stopped she sliced all of them to ribbons.

Ken, TK, and Cody were back up against each other as the Shadowcon surrounded them that is until Ken and Cody ducked as TK raised his Pata-Staff over his head and swirled it around as it extended and hit all the Shadowcon. The guys then jumped over them out the circle as Ken webbed all of them together the raised raised up his left fist plunged it in the ground and took out a chunk of it the size of a truck and threw it at the Shadowcon smushing them.

Back with Davis he ran up a tree dodging Reptiledramon's right claw as he struck it in the trunk Davis the jumped down and swung his Vee-Sword only for Reptiledramon to grab it with his left claw then blasted Davis all the way back to school making him crash through the backdoor into the hallway.

"Ugh ok that was brutal." Davis groaned getting up.

"Davis here he comes." Vee-Sword said as Reptiledramon came running in through the doors.

"Raptor Claw!" Reptiledramon's claws glowed yellow and slashed after slashed Davis as he dodged moving side to side while backing up.

"For a..! Big tone of..! Fluff..! You sure are..! Percestant!" Davis grunted still dodging then Reptiledramon raised both of his claws and brought them down but Davis raised his Vee-Sword blocking it only for Reptiledramon to side kick him with his left leg holding him against the lockers.

"Time for a Blue Ranger flambe." Reptiledramon opened his mouth as flames started to come out but he was suddenly kicked by Cody making him skid on the floor and Ken ran up and webbed him to the wall while aslo webbing his mouth.

"Thanks guys apparently he's more trouble then he's worth." Davis said standing up.

"No problem dude." Cody said as they pounded fits.

"That overgrown lizard was nothing." Ken bragged until they heard snapping and turned to see Reptiledramon getting up breaking the webs.

"Uh oh." Vee-Sword, Armadillo-Shield, and Worm-Blaster said.

"That was unpleasant." Reptiledramon growled pulling the web off his mouth.

"Oh great now he's mad." Davis said.

Next thing you know you hear punching, kicking, slashing, and pounding then Davis, Cody, and Ken where seen flying throw the cafeteria and landed on the table with the food sticking to them in the process.

"Man do I hate the school's meatloaf." Ken grunted wipping it off his helmet.

"I dont see the problem its quite tasty." Armadillo-Shield said.

"Only you would see that." Cody commented.

"Incomming." Worm-Blaster said as Reptiledramon ran into the cafeteria roaring.

"I sure hope the others are having fun." Davis and Vee-Sword muttered.

Of course for the others they were'nt really doing all that better as they were fightning on the school ground as Lustmon tossed TK and Yolie in a tree while Kari backflipped dodging her lightning attacks she jumped on the wall then launched herself ramming her head in Lustmon's gut. But she elbowed Kari in the back with both of her hands kicked her under her chin making her raised up and Lustmon slashed her saber across her chest making sparks go everywhere and making her fly as she laned on her back. Behind Lustmon Yolie and TK jumped and hit her in the back with their Digi-Weapons making her stumble forward Lustmon then incased her wings in red energy and made them slash across TK and Yolie's chest making them fall on the ground.

"You Rangers are pathetic." Lustmon cackled.

"Pathetic this!" Kari stood and thrusted her claws forward as they got out and turned into Gatomon as she punched Lustmon in her left cheek.

"Digi-Blaster!" TK and Yolie shouted as they fired their blasters into Lustmon's back making her fall on her chest she looked up to see Kari with a Digi-Saber in her right hand at the ready with Gatomon beside her claws out as TK and Yolie were behind her with their Digi-Weapons and Digi-Blasters ready to strike.

"Fine I'll give you this one but you might wanna check on your friends." Lustmon smirked then disappeared.

"Come on." Kari said gaining the others attention.

"Right!" They nodded their heads as they ran into the school

With the Davis, Ken, and Cody in the gym they were all dodging and blocking Reptiledramon's attacks As Ken webbed his hands together then Cody used his strength and tossed him into the basketball goal as he got stuck being upside down.

"Two points!" The boys shouted but then Reptiledramon broke the hoop and landed on his feet. "Damn." They muttered.

"Ok Cody on the count of three lets launch our Digi-Weapons while Ken gets ready to fire." Davis instructed them.

"Ok." They said nodding their heads.

Davis and Cody thew their Digi-Weapons forward as they turned into Veemon and Armadillomon as they Vee Headbutted and Diamond Shelled Reptiledramon in the chest Ken then raised up his Worm-Blaster and fired in his gut making him bend over.

"Guys are we late?" TK asked as he, Yolie, and Kari ran with her Gato-Claws back on as Veemon and Armadillomon turned back into Vee-Sword and Armadillo-Shield and went to Davis and Cody.

"Actually just in time." Ken said lowering his weapon.

"Ok guys lets put em together." Davis said as the Rangers assembled the D-Force Cannon but Ken putted his Worm-Blaster on top of Davis' Vee-Sword as the gang got in their usual position Ken got on Davis' left side as he putted his right hand on his shoulder then his left hand on top on the cannon.

"D-Force Cannon Fire!" They all shouted as they fired with the blast looking even bigger it then engulfed Reptiledramon destroying him as the Rangers seperated.

"And thats why I hate school." Davis commented putting the cannon on his right shoulder.

"Exactly you never know what gonna happen." TK agreed but then they heard roaring outside as they ran out the gym to see a big Reptiledramon on the soccer field.

"You mean like that?" Yolie asked sarcastically.

"Zord time!" Davis shouted as he threw the cannon in the air and glowed with the Rangers following after it when the light died down Megazordmon and IronStingmon landed and stood ready to fight.

Megazordmon jumped at Reptiledramon and swift kicked him under the legs but he jumped up dodging it IronStingmon flew up to the monster and rammed into his chest knocking the both of them in a building creating smoke. IronStingmon came out of it or more like he was thrown out of it as he landed on his back skiding across the streets Megazordmon brought out its sword expanded the wing and flew at Reptiledramon who was out of the smoke with his claws glowing yellow.

The two meet each other blow after blow as Megazordmon punched Reptiledramon in the left side of his face only for the dragon to knee the zord in the gut making it bend over as Reptiledramon brought both his claws up Megazordmon extended the wings on its back and brought them over shielding it from his slashes.

"Cody lets dispatch AndroAnklyomon's shell." Yolie said.

"Rodger that!" Cody nodded.

Megazordmon swifted its right shoulder making the shell fired in a spinning disk as it cut off Reptiledramon's left arm as he screamed in pain.

"You rotten Rangers! Dragon Flame!" Reptiledramon spewed out fire as it hit Megazordmon as it stumbled back.

"Hang on guys we're comming!" Ken shouted.

"Duel Spiking Slash!" IronStingmon shouted as he slashed in a x position over Reptiledramon's chest then flew back.

"Nice work guys." Tk said.

"Now lets finish this shall we?" Kari said.

"Right, Mega Sword Flame Strike!" Davis shouted.

"Heya!" Megazordmon shouted slashing the flamming sword sending a flame slash at Reptiledramon as it sliced him in two before exploding. IronStingmon landed next to Megazordmon at the two zords stood tall over another victory.

Away from them on a building Lustmon only growled in annoyance before she disappeared.

Back at school everything settled down and the rest of the day went on boring but eventful, as we come across our gang we see them walking in the streets talking about the day and how they enjoyed themselves.

"Well Im glad the Power Rangers were able to save your butts." Suki smiled as TK.

"Tell me about it we were lucky to get out of there." TK chuckled.

"Still besides the unwelcome guests, we had a pretty good day." Cody grinned.

"That's for sure." Ken laughed.

"No doubt." Yolie giggled.

"Yeah." Davis and Kari smiled. _"Except that bitch Lustmon HAD to interupt us." _They growled in thought as they all walked home.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"Master we have enjected the chemical." Zeltramon informed.**

**"Good now to have it tested." Vadei smirked.**

**"Until is takes full effect." Lustmon snickered.**

**"S-So much strength." TK groaned.**

**"B-But how?" Cody asked in pain.**

**"Davis, Ken this is something you both have to see." Gennai said gaining their attention.**

**"What this?" Suki asked in wonder.**

**"Our zords are busted! What now!" Yolie shouted.**

**"DIE!" He shouted.**

**"Who are you?" Kari asked.**

**"A friend." The figure said looking at Davis who was smiling.**

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**


	11. Enter the WildCard Part 1

**Episode 10 Enter the WildCard Part 1**

We come across Vadei's Castle as we see Sharkamon walking around in the hallway with his hands behind him head.

"Man Im bored." Sharkamon whinned. "We have'nt been able to do anything for weeks." Sharkamon complained as he turned around the corner bumping into Zeltramon who had a piece of blackberry pie in his right hand.

"Watch it Sharkamon." Zeltramon said annoyed.

"Sorry Zeltramon." Sharkamon apologized rubbing his nose until he saw the pie in Zeltramon's hand. "OOOOO! Are you gonna eat that?!" Sharkamon asked with his mouth watering making Zeltramon degusted.

"Here have it." Zeltramon groaned tossing the pie to Sharkamon as he ate it in one gulp.

"Thanks Zeltramon!" Sharkamon smiled with his eyes closed.

"Whatever." Zeltramon muttered walking off as Sharkamon chuckled in amussment.

In the command center Zeltramon came in with Vadei in his seat with Lustmon standing on his right.

"Master we have enjected the chemical." Zeltramon informed.

"Good now to have it tested." Vadei smirked.

"Until is takes full effect." Lustmon snickered.

In the Odaiba Park we see Ken, Yolie, TK, Suki, and Cody along with their Digimon sitting around on the ground in a circle.

"So how do we do this?" Cody asked with his arms crossed.

"Ya got me." Armadillomon muttered.

"Still we gotta think of something." TK said his arms in his lap.

"But what?" Patamon asked on his head.

"Hey we gotta think positive." Suki ecouraged.

"Yeah we'll figure something out." Mikemon smiled in Suki's lap.

"Well someone better come up with something before I lose it!" Yolie shouted grabbing her head.

"Easy there Yolie." Hawkmon giggled on her left.

"Yeah dont pop a vessel." Wormmon smiled on Ken's right shoulder.

"He's right." Ken laughed.

You see the gang decided to get together and form a plan to get Davis and Kari on a date as well as Veemon and Gatomon but so far nobody has come up with anything yet.

"We could say they wanted to see the other, that way it'll get them together." Armadillomon suggested.

"Yeah but they'll know that we set them up." TK countered.

"Or how about we have them meet without the other not knowing the other will be there." Patamon thought.

"We'll have to come up with a good enough excuse for that." Mikemon said.

"And back it up with countless other lies that will later come back and bite us in our asses." Hawkmon added in.

"This is getting harder." Yolie groaned.

"Take a deep breathe ok everyone?" Suki asked.

"Speaking of which I wonder what they're doing right now?" Wormmon wondered.

Right now we see Davis and Veemon laying upside down on the couch watching tv bored out of their minds.

"So what do you wanna do?" Veemon asked.

"I have no idea pal." Davis muttered just then Jun came walking in the livingroom seeing her brothers laying on the couch.

"Oh for goodness sake!" She groaned putting her hands on her hips. "Look at you two, you need to get up and do something."

"There's nothing to do Jun." Veemon whinned.

"The gang is busy doing who knows what." Davis groaned.

"And there's no bad guys to fight either to relieve the boredom." They both complained.

"Well what about Kari and Gatomon?" Jun asked but there was only silence as she looked at Davis and Veemon as they got red in the face and looked to the left but that only made her smirk. "How about to two go see what they're doing?"

"We dont.." They said but were interuppted by Jun.

"I dont wanna hear that mess. I know for a fact that you two are gaga over them, they're single so why not go for it?"

"We're not gaga!" They shouted getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

"And just where are you two going?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Nowhere." They said walking out the door but they did'nt see a knowing smiled appear on Jun's face.

"Go get em." She sighed happy.

With Kari and Gatomon we see them in a similar manner all bored as Kari was upside down on her bed to the floor as Gatomon laying on the floor right hand under her chin as she was tapping the floor with her left paw. Tai and Agumon came in to check on them only to see their sisters in such bored states.

"Dont you think you two should be out doing something?" Tai asked.

"Maybe." Kari muttered.

"Cant you go hang out with the others?" Agumon wondered.

"No the're busy with something." Gatomon sighed.

"How about Davis and Veemon?" They both asked but smirked when they saw them tensing up and go pink in the face.

"Well we.." They started but Tai and Agumon ineruppted them.

"We now you like them." They grinned wickedly.

"No we dont!" They shouted getting on their feet and walking pass Tai and Agumon heading to the dorr and walking out.

"Too easy." Tai and Agumon snickered.

In the streets both groups were stormming off mad by their older sibling as they walked further down when they turned the corner they knocked into each other able to stop themselves.

"Kari!" Davis exlcaimed.

"Davis!" Kari yelped.

"Gatomon!" Veemon shouted.

"Veemon!" Gatomon squeaked.

The four of them regained themselves getting rid of the awkwardness.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Davis asked Kari.

"Had to get away from Tai and Agumon." Kari sighed.

"They were annoying us." Gatomon muttered.

"We understand that." Veemon chuckled.

"Hey since we're here how about we all hang out?" Davis smiled.

"Sure." Kari giggled as the four of them walked off.

With the gang we see them in the mall in a food court eating as they still were trying to think of a plan to set Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon on a date.

"So none of us still got nothing?" Ken asked as everyone sighed.

"This in annoying." Yolie growled.

"We'll figure something to get them on a date." Cody said sipping his soda can.

"I dont think that's necessary." Suki said gaining everyone's attention as she pointed forward making the others turn to see Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon walking infront of the food court laughing.

"Your serious? You actually like action fighting movies?" Davis chuckled.

"Yeah Im not as delacate and well mannered as everyone thinks." Kari giggled.

"I can see how that plays out." Veemon snickered.

"Vee be nice." Gatomon laughed elbowing him on his right arm.

"Ok Gato." Veemon smiled.

"So Kar, to the arcade?" Davis asked her.

"You bet Dave." Kari said as the group walked on off. Behind them the group creeped up beside the corner on the food court looking at them like how people do in cartoons trying to spy on someone.

"Well what do we have here?" Hawkmon asked in instrest.

"Should we follow them?" Armadillomon asked everyone.

It got really quite for awhile until they slowly but fastly followed the four peopled group.

As the current 'dating' group entered the arcade Veemon and Gatmon went one way while Davis and Kari went the other then the others waked in and seperated into two groups of human and Digimon.

"So what do you want to do?" Gatomon asked Veemon.

"Dont know where to start." Veemon said looking around.

As they walked they heard a commotion and looked to see mutiple Rookie leveled Digimon around a boxing ring and in it where a male Bearmon and a female Impmon standing over a beaten Floramon and Falcomon.

"Give it up for the Unstoppable Duo." Bearmon chuckled.

"Anyone else wanna take a shot at us?" Impmon asked with her hands on her hips.

"We'll take a whack at it." All the Digimon turned to see Veemon and Gatomon walk as they walked through the crowd and up to the ring.

"We'll take you guys on." Gatomon smiled.

"Are you crazy?" A Kokuwamon asked.

"The're undefeated." A Candlemon said.

"All the more fun for us." Veemon smirked as he and Gatomon got in the ring.

"You two are gonna be sorry for taking us on." Impmon grinned.

"We'll see about that." Gatomon smiled.

"Then lets rumble. Karate Fist!" Bear jumped forward rearing back his left fist.

"Vee Punch!" Veemon ran with his right fist at the ready. Both Digimon's fist collided then they jumped back with Bearmon going at Veemon punching him left and right only for Veemon to dodge and duck everyone of his hits. Across from them Impmon and Gatomon were still looking at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"How about we fight only using our hands and feet?" Impmon suggested.

"Sounds interesting, lets go for it." Gatomon smiled as she ran to Impmon and punched with her right paw only for Impmon to jump up and swift kick Gatomon on the right side of her face as she fell but rolled and was on her feet again. When Impmon landed she dashed at Gatomon getting ready to kick her in the gut with her left foot but Gatomon grabbed it and tossed her on the opposite side of the ring making her flying into the ropes getting slinged back as she came to Gatomon who ran up to her and slammed her left arm onto her neck making her hit the ground.

"Nice play." Impmon smirked as she spinned kicking Gatomon's leg making her fall but she landed on her four legs as Impmon stood up ready to continue their fight.

From them Veemon dodging another punch from Bear and started kicking his face left and right with his feet, as he underkicked Bearmon under his chin with his left foot the backspinned and landed on his feet.

Bearmon got himself together and ran up to Veemon punching him in the gut then his face. Veemon managed to block the other blow as he went for Bearmon who bloacked his hit, the two then pushed their hands together trying to push the other back. They then broke the struggle and jumped back as did Impon and Gatomon who were in heated battle matching each other blow for blow.

"These two are pretty good." Gatomon huffed.

"Yeah but we're better." Veemon breathed.

"Have'nt had this good of a fight." Impmon chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Bearmon laughed.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted jumping forward with Gatomon on his back with her claws ready.

"Bear Roll!" Bearmon shouted tucking himself and rolling forward with Impon running on him fists raised up.

When both team slammed into each other they made smoke appear on the stage blocking everyone from the view. When it cleared Bearmon and Impmon were laying on the ground with Veemon and Gatomon standing with Gatomon having her paws on Veemon's chest as he had his right arm on her waist.

"No way!"

"They beat the Unstoppable Duo!"

Were the voices of some Digimon who were stunned by the battle as Bearmon and Impmon rose up and walked towards Veemon and Gatomon.

"Nice battle." Bearmon smiled shaking Veemon's left hand.

"Thanks." Veemon grinned.

"You two are pretty tough." Impmon chuckled shaking Gatomon's right paw.

"Hey so are you two." Gatomon chuckled.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Impmon asked.

"Huh?" Gatomon wondered confused.

"Well with how you two are holding each other." Bearmon said pointing as them with his left claw.

"Oh." Veemon said as he notice as well did Gatomon the two blushed but for some reason didn't want to seperate so they just smiled and turned back to Bearmon and Impmon.

"That's our little secret!" They laughed out making Bearmon, Impmon, and the rest of the Digimon around them laugh too as they appluad and cheered for the battle and the two.

All the while the Digimon gang were hiding under a pinball machine and witnessed the whole thing.

"Well I'll be." Armadillomon smirked.

"I guess we dont have to do anything for these two." Hawkmon giggled.

"Seems so." Patamon chuckled.

"Well I for one am happy for them." Wormmon laughed.

"Waytta go guys." Mikemon smiled.

Meanwhile with Davis and Kari they were walking around looking for the right game until they came across Dance Revolution making Kari smile as she grabbed Davis by his left arm with both hands and dragging him to the platform. She then went to the screen picked a song and pushed the dance button as she got off and turned to Davis clapping her hands smiling with her eyes closed. Davis turned around and gave her a smirky grin as the music started playing Low by T-Pain.

**MmmmMmmmMmmmMmmmMmmmmMmm**

**let me talk to em' let me talk to em'**

**let it grind MmmmMmmMmmMmmmMmmmMmmmm**

**Let me talk to em' Come on...**

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

Davis skidded to the left and started moving his legs in circular motion then did the splits

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Davis rose up then dropped then spinned around on the platform breakdancing

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low [Come on]**

Davis then got on his hands straight up spinned and pushed himself up as he spinned forward and then landed with his arms crossed winking at Kari with his left eye smiling.

"Your on fire!" The machine said.

"Your up next." Davis said getting off the platform.

"Me?" Kari asked pointing at herself as Davis pushed her up.

"Yeah come on." Davis chuckled.

As Kari stood there she looked back at Davis with a nervous smile but he gave her a reassuring one making Kari look back forward as she listened to the upcomming song Poker Face by Lady GaGa.

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

Kari thrusted her right arm out then her left arm and turned around swinging her hips from side to side

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Kari then crossed her arms over her body she then swung them apart as she turned swinging her hips in a circular motion

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me, Mum mum mum mah**

Kari then turned around and possed as she brung her hands up in her hair stunning Davis as he could only stare after the performance Kari did.

"Your hot!" The machine said.

Kari put her hands over her chest breathing heavey as she stepped off.

"Wooo." Davis breathed impressed. "You dance pretty good Kari."

"Heehee thanks Davis." Kari giggled.

"Final stage!" The machine said gaining their attention.

"Ready to finish this?" Davis smirked.

"You know it." Kari grinned.

They both got on the platform for the last stage as the music started playing Burnin Up by Ne-yo.

**Just one look in your direction.. we made a connection**

**Not a connection we once had.. you and me somewhere sweatin'**

Davis and Kari put their backs against each other along with their right and left hands turned around and thrusted out their other hands

**You look like a lotta.. trouble but I gotta**

**See what kind of trouble you are**

They faced each other as Kari put her left hand under Davis' chin with her right hand on her hip reeling him in, they started moving their hips back and fourth in sinc

**With that big bass a boomin'.. lights low and assumin'**

**You see bodies movin'.. but you cant see what they doin**

**Gotta make my way over.. as i'm getting closer**

**I can feel the heat.. coming off you as I approach ya**

They then jumped back and started dancing around each other in a circular motion while bouncing their butts against each other

**Baby I.. can't.. decide.. if I live.. or die**

**But I.. know.. tonight I want that fire in your eyes**

**Baby I.. can't.. decide.. if I live.. or die **

**But I.. know.. tonight I want that fire in your eyes**

Davis moved behind Kari and put his hands on her hips as she put her hands on his face and they moved their hips side to side as they draw their faces against each other.

"Dancing machines! New record!" The machine said.

Davis and Kari were breathing heavey still holding on to each other smiling looking into the others eyes.

"Your a pretty good dancer." Davis said.

"Your not so bad yourself." Kari said.

They heard clapping and looked to see people have gathered around and saw their performance even some with their phones out as they recorded, Davis and Kari blushed in embarassment and got off the platform with the people whistling after them. Deciding to go with it they turned around as Kari curtseyed with her arms by her sides as Davis bended over with his right hand on his chest waving his left hand and bowed, the crowd clapped harder and whistled more as the duo turned around and left.

Behind a wack-a-mole the gang hide behind there and saws the whole thing happen.

"Well that was interesting." Cody mussed.

"You think they would've kissed if not for the crowd?" Yolie asked.

"They probably would have." TK said.

"Well one things for sure, the spark between them has turned into a growing flame." Ken smiled.

"Well said Ken well said." Suki giggled.

As they got up they ran into the Digimon group.

"So anything to tell?" Ken asked them.

"Just that Veemon and Gatomon got together after a tag team battle." Wormmon smiled.

"Well thats wonderful." Yolie smiled.

"What about Davis and Kari?" Armadillomon asked.

"Close but no." TK said.

"At least its close." Patamon said.

When Davis and Kari walked out the arcade they said Veemon and Gatomon waiting for them as Gatomon had her head on Veemon's left shoulder.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Davis smirked.

"Did you two become a couple while we were gone?" Kari asked grinning.

"Yes, yes we did." Veemon and Gatomon said as the four ended up giggling, just then Davis and Kari's D-3's went off.

"Wonder what's up?" Davis asked as he and Kari brought them up as a hollographic image of Gennai and Izzy came up.

"You two are needed in the outskirts of Odaiba me and Izzy are picking some strange energy readings." Gennai said.

"Why cant the others go?" Kari asked.

"We're gonna contact them, but you guys are closer to the area." Izzy said.

"Alright then." Davis said as the holograms went off, he then look at Kari. "Lets roll."

"Ok." Kari said with Veemon and Gatomon nodding and they went off.

Across from them the gang was wondering where they were going well the Rangers knew Suki and Mikemon did not.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Suki asked.

"No idea." Mikemon said.

"Well this has been fun but I gotta get going. Im suppose to be back home by now." TK said as he and Patamon left.

"Me too I gotta take my shift as my family's convienient store." Yolie and Hawkmon were the next to go.

"And I got kendo." Cody and Armadillomon left next.

"Hey Suki we still on checking that song in the music store?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, but you should probably get going I know how your mom is." Suki chuckled.

"True see ya." Ken left with Wormmon on his shoulder leaving Suki and Mikemon alone.

"So just us huh?" Mikemon asked.

"Yep. Wann head to the Digital World and explore?" Suki asked.

"You bet." Mikemon smiled.

"And with that they went for home to go through the portal on Suki's computer.

Outside on Odaiba on a rocky terrain Davis and Kari in Ranger were running until they stopped at their destination.

"This is where Gennai and Izzy said the energy reading were comming from right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah this is where they said it was." Davis said.

"Guys!" Davis and Kari looked to see the others in Rangers form running towards them.

"So where's the source?" Cody asked.

"Im picking it up around here but I cant pin point where." Ken said.

"All we know fo sure is that its in the area." Yolie said.

"Wish it would pop out." TK said.

"Your about to get your wish." Snarled someone. The Rangers turned around to see Sharkamon as he slowly walked towards them.

"Sharkamon? What's lame brain doing here?" Yolie snickered.

"Yolie now is not the time to be joking." Kari said.

"How come?" Cody asked.

"Cause the weird energy reading is comming from him." Ken said.

"What?" TK asked.

"..help..me.." Sharkamon whispered.

"Huh?" Davis wondered what he meant.

"RAAAAAAR!" Sharkamon roared glowing sapphire as he kicked up the energy blowing the Rangers back who grunted, white light started comming out of Sharkamon's body until it shined so bright it covered the whole area. When it died down and everyone looked at Sharkamon they saw he went under a transformation he now looked like Bahamut Shark from YuGiOh.

"W-What the?" Yolie breathed.

"Kill.." The beast breathed his voice sounding monster like as he dashed towards the group to fast Davis could barelt see him, he came up to TK and Cody and slashed them across their chest making them soar over the air and crash in boulders as they broke under them.

"S-So much strength." TK groaned.

"B-But how?" Cody asked in pain.

The beast then turned around to the others but Davis quickly jumped up and kicked him in the chest making him stumble back.

"Careful guys this is definately not the Sharkamon we once knew." Davis said as Kari, Ken, and Yolie got ready.

"I... am now... known.. as... **VICIOUSSHARKAMON!**" He roared with his power going all over the place. "Vicious Slash!" ViciousSharkamon sprung at Davis who brought out his Vee-Sword and Digi-Saber blocking his attack but the force of the blow made him skid back to the others.

"Could.. use.. a little help." Davis grunted trying to hold his ground.

"Gato-Claws!"

"Hawk-Blades!"

Kari and Yolie jumped up with their Digi-Weapons at the ready and slashed at him.

"Bursting Rage!" ViciousSharkamon opended his mouth and fired green hot boiling water making it slam into them knocking the girls on the ground.

"Worm-Blaster!" Ken fired in ViciousSharkamon's chest making him back up.

Davs ran up and brought his sword downward hitting ViciousSharkamon in the neck but his sword got stuck in place.

"Shit! It wont budge!" He grunted trying to get out when ViciousSharkamon went to slash him Davis turned his Digi-Saber into the Digi-Blaster and fired in his mouth as the beast roared in slight pain.

"Davis I think we need to get out of here. In just a matter of minutes we took out four Rangers leaving only us to fight." Ken said comming up beside Davis.

"Grrr. Your right we gotta retreat." Davis agreed as Ken webbed TK and Cody and flung them to him as Davis picked up Kari and Yolie and putted them on his shoulder, picking TK and Cody up Ken went behind Davis as he glowed blue made wind swirl around him and he speed off as the Rangers left ViciousSharkamon.

"You can run Rangers but you cant hide!" He growled as he jumped away.

In Vadei's Castle Vadei, Zeltramon, and Lustmon saw the whole thing and were chuckling with glee.

"Amazing Lustmon the chemical you whipped us showed tremendous results." Vadei smiled.

"Thank you master Im always ready to please you." Lustmon bowed.

"And what better subject to use then Sharkamon." Zeltramon smirked.

"Well that goes to show you to never go behind my back." Vadei smiled.

Vicious Sharkamon then walked into the room as the others looked to him.

"Excellent performance out there ViciousSharkamon." Lustmon smiled.

"Quite excellent indeed." Zeltramon nodded.

"Now next you remeber to destroy them right?" Vadei asked.

"Yes master. Im ready to spill some blood." ViciousSharkamon growled.

Back at base the Rangers with their helmet's off were resting as Izzy and Gennai were watching the video about the battle.

"Man with just one hit he was able to take the four of us down so easily." Cody moaned.

"I know and that transformation." Yolie gripped holding her head.

"Just what was that all about?" Kari asked rubbing her left shoulder.

"Davis, Ken this is something you both have to see." Gennai said gaining their attention.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"We were going over Sharkamon's DNA and found he was injected with a chemical." Izzy said.

"What about this chemical?" Davis asks.

"It has Kimeramon's DNA and power all over it." Gennai said.

"What?!" Davis asked.

"Apparently Vadei and his goons have copied an exact replica of Kimeramon's information and reconstructed it into something else and more destructive." Izzy said.

"And they've put it in Sharkamon." TK concluded.

_"..help..me.."_ Sharkamon's words echoed in Davis' head before he transformed into that beast form of what he once was.

_"Something tells me Sharkamon didn't take that chemical of his own free will."_ Davis thought clutching his fists.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the alarm went off.

"He's in the city." Gennai said.

"We gotta try and stop him." Kari said.

"She's right." Izzy agreed.

"Back in action." Davis said as the Rangers nodded their heads.

In the Digital World Suki and Mikemon were walking around the forest enjoying the scenery, the peace, and quite.

"Feels nice out here does'nt it?" Mikemon asked.

"Sure does." Suki breathed until they came across a lake and decided to go for a little swim as Mikemon was swimming backwards Suki with her feet in the water was thinking about Davis and Kari. _"I still cant believe the way they was dancing, I bet if it was'nt for the crowd they would've kissed."_ Suki giggled at the thought.

"Hey Suki!" Suki looked to see Mikemon was still in the lake but was near a tree in the water.

"What's up?" She asked walking towards her Digimon as she bended down to her level.

"Look something's in hear radiating strange power." Mikemon said pointing under the roots to see a glowing crimson stone with a energy aura around it.

"What's this?" Suki asked in wonder.

She reached to grab it but the minute she touched it she, Mikemon and the whole area in that forest were engulfed in a crimson light.

In the city ViciousSharkamon was destroying everything in his path causing all kind of mayhem and chaos.

"**WHERE ARE THE POWER RANGERS?! BRING ME THE POWER RANGERS!**" He roared breaking a car in half.

"We're here!" ViciousSharkamon turned to see the Rangers behind him ready to fight. "We'll fight you, but not where innocent bystanders can get hurt." Davis said stepping forward.

"Either way, your blood will be spilt." ViciousSharkamon snarled pointing at him with his right hand.

"Then follow me." Davis said as he took off with Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, and Ken following behind and shorty after ViciousSharkamon was behind them, the Rangers all skidded to a stop in the forest. ViciousSharkamon came from the trees and landed in front of the group as they got in a fighting stance.

ViciousSharkamon charged at them and jumped to pounce but Ken webbed his eyes shut Cody then got under him catching the beast with his hands and threw him across the air as he fell on his back, Yolie then flew at him as ViciousSharkamon rose up she kicked him across the face with her right foot then kicked with her left. Kari ran to then jumped on his chest headbutting him then jumped off then behind her Davis ran up and grabbed his neck with his right and slammed ViciousSharkamon on the ground running him across it then threw him into a tree as he slammed into it.

ViciousSharkamon ripped the web off his face and stood up growling under his breath glaring at the Rangers.

"..help.." He whispered with his voice sound the way it was before.

"Sharkamon?" Davis whispered.

"..blue...ranger...I...beg you...set...me free.." Vicious Sharkamon pleaded.

"How?"

"...de...de...**DESTROY!**"

ViciousSharkamon roared with his voice going back the way it was but Davis already got the message.

_"Damn you Vadei! Using your own like lab rats for your own amussment!"_ Davis growled as he got angry for what Vadei did to Sharkamon.

"Time to take this to the next level!" ViciousSharkamon glowed green and grew until he was a giant standing over the Rangers.

"Zord Time!" The gang jumped up with their D-3's glowing as they shinned and when the light faded Megazordmon and IronStingmon stood facing ViciousSharkamon.

"Vicious Slash!"

"Mega Sword Flame Strike!"

"Duel Spiking Slash!"

All three charged as ViciousSharkamon thrusted his right claw to IronStingmon but he blocked with his spikes Megazordmon swiped under the beast's feet but he jumped up dodging it, ViciousSharkamon then kicked both zords in the chest making them fall on the ground. As they got up ViciousSharkamon twirled around swinging his tail but the zords jumped up and kicked him in the neck but ViciousSharkamon was still standing.

"Nothing we do it working." Cody said.

"And he dose'nt even seems to be fazed." TK said.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Yolie asked.

"I got nothing." Ken said.

"**BURSTING RAGE!**" ViciousSharkamon spewed out his attack consuming the zords the attack was so powerful it made Megazordmon break sepreating into the other 5 beat up zords and IronsStingmon reverted back to IronWormmon and all the Rangers and zords fell to the ground beat up as the zords turned back into the Digimon all bruised up and went into the D-3's as the Rangers demorphed into their street clothes.

"Our zords are busted! What now!" Yolie shouted.

"Guys! Look!" Kari shouts pointing to ViciousSharkamon as he got ready to finish them off.

"DIE!" He shouted.

"Not on my watch pal." ViciousSharkamon turned to the left only to bet kicked in the face by what looked like a metal robot version of Mikemon as they landed on the ground with ViciousSharkamon skidding across the ground as the Mikemon robot landed on its feet.

"We're not gonna let you hurt our fellow Rangers!" The Rangers looked on top of the Mikemon head to see something they were'nt expecting to see.

Standing there was what looked like another female Ranger but it looked like Mikemon she had a crimson D on her chest with crimson bands around her wrist's and shin's covered in a tan suit with tan gloves, tan boots, crimson shoulder pads that looked like Nefertimon's, and a crimson belt with a gold buckle. Her head was covered with a tan helmet that looked like Mikemon's head except the ears blended in with the helmet the visor looking like her mouth but opened and silver colored yellow eyes above it looking like their squinting and a gold mouth in a wide W under the visor.

"Is that a Ranger?" TK asked.

"It is." Cody said.

"But who is she." Kari wondered.

"With the agility of Mikemon: Digital Force Wild Ranger!" She said as she posed like the spd yellow ranger.

"Wild Ranger?" Ken asked, what the others didn't see was that the whole time Davis was smirking.

"I does not matter who's in my way you'll be destroyed all the same!" ViciousSharkamon yelled as he ran to his prey.

"Ok BoticMikemon show him what you can so!" Wild Ranger shouted pointing with her right finger at the shark.

"You got it!" BoticMikemon shouted sounding female as she ran on all fours she then pounced raising up her claws. "Botic Slash!" Her claws turned cybernetic like razor and slashed across ViciousSharkamon's chest making blood spurt out as he roared in pain, BoticMikemon then twirled and kicked him across the head with her right foot as he fell on the ground with BoticMikemon landing.

ViciousSharksmon got up and fired Bursting Rage from his mouth as BoticMikemon got on all fours opened her mouth with a cannon barrel comming out storing up crimson energy. "Botic Lazer!" BoticMikemon fired a large beam at ViciousSharkamon as their attacks pushed back and fourth but in the end BoticMikemon's attack burst through and hit ViciousSharkamon in the chest making him stunle back holding his chest inpain with his right claw.

"T-This is'nt over! I will come back to oblinerate you all!" ViciousSharkamon growled then disappeared.

"Yeah right!" BoticMikemon bragged.

"In your dreams maybe." Wild Ranger stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you see that shit?" Yolie asked mindblown.

"No shit." Ken shook his head not believing it.

"She took ViciousSharkamon down so easily." TK said.

BoticMikemon glowed white and vanished into data as the Wild Ranger fell and landed on the ground on her feet she then turned around and walked toward the gang until she stopped 12 feet in front of them.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Yeah we are, thanks." Cody said.

"That's good I would'nt want anything to happen to you guys." She said.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"A friend." The figure said looking at Davis who was smiling.

"How about you show them." Davis chuckled.

"Show us what?" TK asked looking at him.

"Wow TK are you really that dense?" Wild Ranger chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" TK asked her.

"Why would'nt I know your name?" Wild Ranger said.

Wild Ranger's suit suddenly dedigitized revealing who she was and everyone but Davis was super shocked as they fell back on their butts.

It was Suki.

"Surprised?" Suki smiled putting her hands on her hips as Davis smiled more.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital Force**

**"A new Ranger you say?" Vadei asked surprised.**

**"How did this happen?" TK asks.**

**"I think I know." Gennai smiled noticing the glow from Suki's D-3.**

**"I think ViciousSharkamon need one more push to destroy those Rangers." Lustmon smiled wickedly.**

**"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU RANGERS!" ViciousSharkamon roared running.**

**"Lets go Digital Force!" Davis shouted as the Rangers charged.**

**Next time on Power Ranger Digital Force**


End file.
